Who's Smart Now
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany has a secret that only Santana knows. After everyone finds out nothing for the two girls will ever be the same. How will they deal with graduating and moving on from high school.
1. Finding out

**Here's another one shot...I don't anything from Glee**

**Who's Smart Now**

"Sanny, do you still need help with math." Brittany asked as she walked into the Cheerio's locker room.

"Yeah, babe my house tonight. The rents are gone for the week." Santana whispered as four Cheerios walked in.

Quinn came around the corner having heard the comment that Brittany had made. "S don't tell me you're actually going to get help from B in math." she had a confused look on her face.

"Rainbow covered ducks," Brittany said looking from Santana to Quinn.

"Q please, she meant she needs helps with math." Santana glared giving her the duh look.

"Oh well hurry up everyone's meeting in the choir room to open their letters." Quinn excitedly said, smiling at the two girls feeling sorry for Brittany that she most likely wouldn't be graduating and even sorrier for Santana cause everyone knew she wouldn't leave without Britt.

"That was close," Brittany giggled wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Yeah, so B since it's unlikely you'll be able to hid all those acceptance letters since Shue is handing them out are you going to tell everyone or continue playing dumb." Santana asked smirking cause if Brittany started acting smart in glee she would totally be turned on by her. It always had been the ultimate turn on which was why whenever they attempted to do homework together they never got much work done.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet." Brittany helped the smaller girl up kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

By the time the two Cheerios arrived everyone else was already there waiting.

"Finally Mr. Shue wouldn't give any out until the two of you arrived." Rachel jumped up wanting to hurry the them to their seats, but she was too scared to actually do anything cause Santana would kill her if she touch either one of them. "Now where did Mr. Shue go." she looked around for him.

"Sweetie, sit down he had to go get the letters." Finn reassured her pulling her into the seat next to him.

"Yeah Hobbit, cool down wither you open your letter now, an hour from now or in two days it's not going to change what it says." Santana spat sitting down on Brittany's lap, she glared at Rachel.

No one else said anything to the girls mostly cause everyone knew not to interrupt Santana and Brittany when they were together. Santana would end anyone who interrupt her Britts time especially when she was getting her mack on which she currently was.

"They do know that we're all here and can see them." Artie said trying not to look at the two girls playing tonsil hockey.

"No one say anything that will stop them this is the best show ever." Puck gawked, it was the hottest thing ever in his book.

"Have they even come up for air. I mean don't they have to breath." Tina asked, staring like everyone else. She didn't know much about either girl, but watching them she knew she could learn a lot about kissing. She figured that that was the reason everyone was staring they too wanted to learn technique.

"There's a popular belief that they have gills or something." Quinn laughed right as Mr. Shue came in the room with his hands full of letters.

"Santana! Brittany! Enough!" Mr. Shue shouted dropping the letters on the piano.

"Mr. Shue now that everyone is here-" Rachel started.

"Shut it Hobbit-" Santana growled being cut off by Brittany kissing her.

"Okay, I have to start through them to pile them for each of you, so relax for a few minutes Rachel." Mr. Shue said shuffling the envelops into different piles.

He had three in Rachel's pile, one in Finn's, four in Kurt's, seven in Mercedes, none for Puck which he honestly wasn't surprised, two for Quinn one was from Yale. He had never realized she wanted to go there. Twenty for Santana, he had always known she was an excellent student even if she appeared like she wasn't. What was really shocking to him was how many college letters Brittany had. Her pile was at least three times the size of Mike's who had thirty. He looked up and stared at Brittany who was talking to Santana about unicorns and rainbow ducks. He wondered how or why she applied to this many schools and by the size of the envelopes they weren't rejection letters either.

Santana looked up from her conversation with Brittany to see Mr. Shue staring at them. "Well are you going to pass out the letters or can I leave. I needs to get my mack on with Britt soon." smirked Santana as Brittany lightly shoved her laughing.

"Come on Mr. Shue I need my acceptance letter to NYADA." Rachel whined unable to wait as Mr. Shue handed out everyone's letters, but Brittany's cause he couldn't carry them with all the others.

Most people were too busy opening their own letters to notice Mr. Shue make several trips up to Brittany to give her all her college letters.

"Brittany I never knew you applied so many-"

"Can it Shue. If Britts doesn't want you to know about it then that's what girls going to get. Conprende." Santana retorted angrily as Brittany opened one of the Latina's letters.

"San, you got into NYU." Brittany hugged her giving her a quick peck.

"I also got into UCLA, USC, ASU and Louisville." Santana smiled and giggled with her girlfriend.

Mr. Shue dropped it for a second while everyone congratulated one another on getting into the different colleges. Quinn got into Yale and Santana and Brittany tackled her. Mike got into Joffrey and Tina passionately kissed him so happy that he would be able to dance. Mercedes and Finn got in the small colleges that they had applied to. Both Kurt and Rachel got into NYADA and were jumping up and down acting like little kids at the fair.

It took ten minutes for the commotion to die down. Once that happened Rachel noticed Mr. Shue staring at Brittany.

" why are you staring at Brittany and Santana?" Rachel asked as everyone else also took notice to Mr. Shue's behavior.

"Is it cause you feel bad for them?" Puck asked earning him a glare from Santana who was about to say something when Quinn stopped her.

"Cause Britt's not graduating with the rest of us."

"Oh hell no. You did not just insult my girls intelligent." Santana shouted jumping up. "Apologize now!"

"It's not like it's not true, you have to admit that Satan." Kurt pointed out.

"Lady Face I will go All Lima Heights for insulting my girl. She's smart, smarter than any of you." Santana shouted running at him only stopped by hearing Brittany crying. "Babe, I'm sorry it's okay. I won't hurt them."

Brittany slightly smiled at her, but only she could see it. Of course she wasn't crying she never cried cause she was sad it was normally form trying to hid her laughter.

"I think you need to be realistic Satan and accept the fact that "your girl" will be stuck here with me for another year while your off somewhere breaking her heart in the process." Artie smirked thinking he could totally win Brittany back.

Santana glared and everyone one could see she was about to say something and attack, when a voice behind them broke everyone's attention from Artie.

"For one Artie you miscalculated many things as usual. I won't be staying here with you and second Santana would never break my heart. She cares very much for me and just for the record I did graduate ignoramus. Just because you think your smarter than everyone else doesn't mean you are." Brittany stated to the gawking people in front of her most mutter unintelligible things under their breath. "Rachel, Quinn you do know that when you mumble and make animal noises people can't understand what you're trying to say." Santana cracked up when Brittany finished, but quickly stopped to glare around at everyone.

"Brittany...do you know what you just said?" Kurt asked being the first to wrap his head .around this.

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot you know." Brittany put her hand on Santana's thigh to calm her down and to tell her that she would handle this.

"But...but...but," stammered Finn.

"You're not smart, no offense." Quinn finished looking wide eyed at the dizzy blonde.

Santana laughed turning to look at Brittany. The blonde nodded and the latina smiled she had been waiting for so long to tell these losers that her girlfriend was actually a genius.

"That's where your wrong Q, Brittany is way smarter than any of you." Santana took Brittany's hand smirking glaring around daring someone to say something. "She actually graduated two years ago, but swung it with Figgins to stay another two years with the help to Sue."

"But, she's failing all of her classes and says things that don't make sense." Sam looked really confused along with everyone else.

"It was an act-" Santana began.

"I decided going into high school to pretend to be dumb to prove my thesis and cause I thought it would be fun." Brittany smiled leaning into Santana. "And Q yes Tana knew, she, Figgins and a few other teachers where the only ones at this school that knew." she answered before Quinn even asked.

"What schools have you gotten into?" Kurt asked looking very curious.

"Well let's see here Harvard, Princeton, Yale, Columbia, Cal Tech, Stanford, Duke, Dartmouth, Northwestern, John Hopkins..." Brittany listed shuffling through the acceptance letters.

"And Brown, Cornell, Georgetown, USC, UCLA, NYU, Pepperdine, UConn, MIT, Cambridge, and Oxford." Santana continued looking through some of Brittany's letters.

"Oh I also got into Juilliard, Joffrey and Tisch." Brittany blushed feeling very self conscious about how many top schools she had gotten into. "Also I didn't apply to half of these schools."

"Wow Brittany I'm sorry that we've always assumed that you were stupid." Quinn said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's okay, I was trying to trick you all and it worked." Brittany smiled.

"Well now that you all realize how smart my girl is you won't mind if we leave. I needs my hot lesbian sex with my sexy girlfriend." Santana smirked as she and Brittany got up collecting all of Brittany's letters.

"Do you at least have an idea of college you're going to go to?" Rachel asked before the two Cheerios reached the door.

Santana looks over at Brittany also curious about what she will say. They hadn't talked that much about colleges and what will happen to them.

"I don't know honestly we'll probably end up in LA or New York. I don't plan on going somewhere far away from San so I'll go to a school near where she goes or to the same school." Brittany smiled putting her head on Santana's shoulder. The Latina smiles unable to say anything. She's so shocked by what the blonde said all she can do is kiss her head as they left.

Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what just happened.

"Mr. Shue how could you not know." Artie asked.

"What about you Artie you dated her." Quinn pointed out.

"Well you are their best friend." Finn said still staring at the door.

"What about Mike, he danced with her a lot." Puck also pointed out.

"Okay everyone I think the point is made Brittany played us all even those of us who thought they were close to her." Rachel said, "Let's face it only Santana really knew, no wonder she does so well in school."

Quinn wondered if anything else about Brittany was also false, but then thought no cause she had stopped Santana from hurting them. The only thing different was that she was a genius that only Santana knew.


	2. Caring?

**Here's the next part that I got some requests for. There will definatly be at least one more part maybe more depending on how fast I get through the current story I'm working on.**

"Britt, Brittany!" Rachel shouted trying to get the blonde's attention.

"What!" snapped Brittany, she was a little upset about everyone demanding that her and Santana come to school early to discuss the pros and cons of the colleges SHE had gotten into. It wasn't any of their damn business where she went the only one that needed to know was Santana.

"Well Brittany we figured that after hearing all the different colleges that you got into yesterday we all could help you narrow down your choices." Rachel pointed out.

"Shut it Hobbit before I shut your mouth for you!" Santana shouted, she was more upset than Brittany that their sexy times had been cut short by the fucking glee club meeting. It was fucking Friday the last one of the month and the only day that they didn't have to go to early morning Cheerios practice. But no she couldn't sleep in with her girlfriend she was ready to kill the whole lot of them.

"Listen Santana we're only trying to help you two out." Finn said.

"Finn I don't think your one to be helping them out any more than you already have." Quinn said kicking him in the shin.

"Listen it's none of any of your business where I go to college it's not like any of you give a shit anyway so if you don't mind I'm going to go help my girlfriend study her test." Brittany huffed dragging Santana out of the choir room with her.

**00000000000000000000**

"Brittany I don't have a test." Santana said with a questioning look on her face.

"I know, but I had to listen to them talk about how good Yale or Sanford are anymore I would have killed them using unidentifiable poisons laced in cup cakes or something." Brittany fumed, thinking of all the ways she could kill them without getting caught.

"Babe calm down." Santana said wrapping her arms around the blonde pulling her onto the desk with her.

"This is weird,"

"Yeah normally you're the one calming me down." Santana chuckled, "Why are you so worked up?" she asked.

"They're acting like they care where I go to school yet up until yesterday they didn't give shit wither I graduated or not. It's like once they found out how smart I am they want to say that they helped me decide where to go or something." Brittany pouted going limp in Santana's arms, just happy to be in the Latina's arms.

"Oh Britt Britt, we don't have decide for another few weeks how about we skip the rest of the day and go back to my place. Might as well make good use of the last day of alone time before my parents get back and make us leave the door open." Santana suggests wiggling her eyebrows.

"You'd think they'd want us to close the door after all the times they've walked in on us." Brittany giggled being lead by her girlfriend out the door.

**000000000000000000000**

By the time glee club came around everyone was wondering where the hell Santana and Brittany where. No one had seen them all day since the debacle of their early morning college meeting.

"Who knew Brittany would go off the deep end when all we were trying to do is help her." Blaine said sitting next to Rachel and Kurt.

"Can you blame her. We never showed any interest in helping her or Santana before yesterday when we found out that she's a genius and has gotten into a shit tone of colleges." Puck says standing up visibly shaking. He didn't want to listen to everyone pretending like they cared he understood where Brittany was coming from so he left.

"Well that was dramatic and that's coming from me." Rachel pipes in.

"Shut up Rachel, he's just upset cause we've pretended to care about each other, but in all reality we don't." Quinn said getting up staring down Rachel.

"God Quinn don't jump down our throats cause you feel guilty about not knowing and thinking that Brittany was stupid." Kurt says glaring at her.

Mike sat in the back behind everyone else watching them argue over wither they were right about trying to help or not. He had been wondering why everyone suddenly cared about where Brittany went to college. It's not like they had ever cared before. Heck he could even admit that he hadn't cared much hey he still didn't care. The only thing he really cared about was that Brittany was happy cause they were friends after all and since Santana made her happy that's all that mattered.

"Why would it matter where she goes anyway, it's not like any of us would get in with her or because she's going there. We should just be happy for her." Mike finally said after much thought.

Everyone turned to stare at him. Tina reached back and took his hand squeezing it, giving him a small smile.

"You know what Mike that's the most intelligent thing any of us have said all day." Artie finally speaks starting to feel guilty along with everyone else.

"Well I think I hear the bell so we better be getting off to our other classes and if anyone sees Brittany or Santana tell everyone else." Rachel says pulling Finn up and out the door.

**0000000000000000000**

"Britt baby do we really have to be here." Santana whines she hates being dragged to the college chemistry lab.

"San you promised to come with me the next time I had to tutor some college freshman with his Chem 139 class." Brittany pouted. "Apparently he needs help with acids and bases." she adds.

"Fine I'll come, but only cause I don't trust any fucking college freshman to not try something with you." Santana smiles kissing her girlfriend.

They walked into the lab hand and hand. Santana glared at the six foot six football player in front of them leering at her girlfriend. She went and sat at the lab station across from the one Brittany and the football player were at.

"Thanks Brittany for coming I'm just having a major problem telling the difference between acids, bases and neutrals." Nick the football player said smiling.

"It's cool just test these liquids and read the pH levels." Brittany says wondering why anyone would not get such an easy topic.

Nick eyes Santana who is filing her nails and decides that she's not paying attention so he dives in to make his move. Grabbing her ass he whispers in her ear, "I can show you a better time than that girl ever could."

Brittany tries to push him away, looking over at Santana for help she squeaks. His hands covered her mouth so she could call out for her girlfriend.

Santana who noticed that there was a lack of noise coming from across the room looks up to see the football player assaulting her girlfriend probably only minutes away from trying to get in her pants. Clenching her fists she runs at him knocking him to the ground and Brittany out of his grab. She straddles him punching his face about ten times before Brittany finally drags her off of him.

"If you ever come near my girl again I'll kill you." Santana growls wrapping her arms around a terrified Brittany leading her out of the lab. Brittany snuggles into her side as they walk feeling completely safe in the Latina's arms.

"Thanks San, I love you so much." Brittany whispers leaning her head against Santana's shoulder.

"No need to thank me B, I'm your girlfriend protecting you is part of my job." Santana says kissing her head. "But we are so going to the same college." she informs her.


	3. The Fight

**I think I'll add two more parts. I hope you all enjoy this part I felt we needed some more drama.**

"Good to see you two here for once." Maria Lopez yells as Santana slams the front door shut.

"Hey Mrs. Lopez, mom wanted me to tell you that she'd love for you and Mr. Lopez to come over for dinner tomorrow." Brittany giggles coming into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame.

"Okay tell her we'll be there, but Brittany remember you can call me Maria and Mr. Lopez Tony." Maria smiles at her daughter's girlfriend grabbing her in a hug. The girl may seem like an air head half the time, but she knew the girl was extremely smart even if other's didn't think so.

"Mom can I please have my girlfriend back?" Santana asks coming into the kitchen.

"Maji don't have a meltdown, I'm just happy to see you girls here for once as you normally spend all your time at the Pierces." Maria said grabbing her daughter into the hug as well.

"God mom we have to go up and narrow down our choices of colleges unless you don't want me going to college cause I can just follow Britt wherever she goes." Santana threatens smirking at her mother.

"Fine, but don't try to run out of dinner on me. Your both staying for dinner and that's final." Maria said letting them go and they took off upstairs.

**0000000000000000000**

"San, you can't be serious about wanting to go to ASU that's a party school." Brittany practically yells frustrated at her girlfriends lack of seriousness. "We have to think of our futures not what school you can get most drunk at."

"Babe, ASU had an excellent beer pong degree." joked Santana, but this didn't go off like she hoped.

"If you can't take this serious Santana than I don't know why we are together. I will be attending Oxford if you're going to be pulling shit like this." Brittany huffed turning away from her girlfriend.

"Well if that's how you feel then get out I don't want to see you anymore. And I'd like to see you survive school without me." Santana yelled jumping up off her bed.

"Please you wouldn't have half as good grades if it weren't for me tutoring you and helping you with test corrections." Brittany shouted before storming out of her room, stomping down the stairs and slamming the front door shut.

Santana came down the stairs and looked at the door tears falling as she ran into her mom's open arms.

"What happened sweetie?" Maria quietly and calmly asks.

"I think I just messed everything up." Santana sobbed tightening her grip on her mother's waist.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie I'm sure you didn't." Maria says rubbing her daughter's back.

"No mom I did. I'm not ready to think about college, but Britt is and I made light of it and then I told her I didn't want to see her ever again." Santana cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Baby I'm sure you two can fix it." Maria said sitting down on the couch with her daughter who fell asleep in her lap.

**00000000000000000000000**

"Brittany, what's wrong baby?" Suzan asked as her daughter slammed the door and headed for the stairs no Santana in tow.

"Nothing wrong mom. I just decided that I'm going to Oxford and that's it." Brittany shouted before running up the stairs and slamming her door.

Suzan looked very confused at the stairs not knowing what the heck had gotten into her baby. Since her and Santana had started official dating a year ago they never spent a night apart from each other. When the phone rang she immediately answered it thinking it might be Santana.

_Suzan, hey it's Maria._

_ Maria thank god maybe you can explain to me why my daughter came home upset and saying she's going to Oxford now._

_ Wow it's that bad, Santana told me she messed up, but I didn't think it was that bad._

_ Did Santana tell you what happened cause Brittany didn't tell me at all._

_ Apparently Santana isn't ready to seriously think about college, but as normal your daughter is ten steps ahead of everyone else and is. Not that I blame her she did put off college for two years. Santana was joking about colleges and Brittany got mad then Santana did and finally I guess things blew up. Santana told Brittany she never wanted to see her again and Brittany left._

_ Oh great now I'm going to have to deal with a very moody Brittany until her and Santana finally make up. Well your still invited over to dinner tomorrow night perhaps we can help push them back together. _

_ I think that might work. Well I just thought you ought to know. See you tomorrow Suzan._

_ Goodnight Maria and good luck._

When Suzan hung up the phone she went up to her daughters room. Cracking open Brittany's door she saw her baby crying wearing Santana's sweatshirt and holding onto a picture of her and Santana. Closing the door she knew that if she tried to talk to her daughter she'd get nowhere.

**0000000000000000000**

When Santana and Brittany arrived at school separately the next day everyone knew something was wrong. No one looked at Santana and tried to avoid her at all cost. Santana was barely manageable when she had Brittany with her without Brittany she was a demon. The two hardly ever fought, but when they did the whole school suffered. So when Puck and Quinn noticed that Brittany was ignoring Santana even though the girl was obviously trying to get her attention they called an emergency glee club meeting.

"I don't understand they've fought before haven't they. Like when Brittany briefly dated Artie?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel don't be stupid do you remember the last time they fought. Santana super slushied all of us and personally put half the football team in the hospital when one of the linebackers asked her if Brittany was good in bed." Kurt shuttered remembering that awful day around Valentine's day last year.

"Worse day of my life." Puck added.

"What happened?" Blaine asked not very knowledgeable about Santana's alter ego Snix.

"Well I was minding my own business hitting on some freshman Cheerio when all the sudden I feel something collide with my shoulder blade. I turned around only to be met by a fist. Santana punched me five times and kneed me in the crotch. Also later that day I got slushied with everyone else." Puck told them as many people gasped.

"Not surprising she always does blame you." Quinn chuckled trying to hold in her laughter.

"We have to do something to get them back together otherwise we will end up hurting until they either forgive each other or get over each other." Artie said.

"Please they will never and would never get over each other." Quinn scoffs at the idea.

"Didn't we try this before with the whole college thing and it crashed and burned so let's not repeat this again." Mike said standing up. "Let them work it out." he pulled Tina out the door with him.

Everyone watched him leave mouths hung open. No one would have guessed that Mike of all people would say that he was normally so quiet.

"He may be right you know. Yet again he's smarter than us." Kurt said looking at the others all who decided they should stay out of Santana and Brittany's business.

**00000000000000000000000**

"Brittany please talk to me let me explain. Please baby." Santana pleaded grabbing at her arm as she slams her locker door shut and walks away.

Santana just watched as her girlfriend or ex-girlfriend she was sure walk away from her. She had been off all day and not even making other people miserable was helping making her feel better. It hurt to not have Brittany by her side she had to do something to get her back. She needed her girl back and would win her back by any means necessary.

Though it would be hard as Brittany had been avoiding her all day and hadn't shown up to the classes they shared together. She didn't even think that she'd show up for glee cause she always knew what Santana would try and had to know that glee would be her first choice to try and corner her. No Santana had to come up with something better, but nothing was coming to her mind. The problem was Brittany was likely to leave the high school and go up to the college. Hopefully she wouldn't cause if Nick laid a hand on her girl she'd kill him.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Mercedes asked walking up to her as she stood in the middle of the hall still staring after where Brittany had walked off.

"Nothing why?" Santana growled upset that she had interrupted her thoughts.

"It's just that you've been upset all day and well you and your girl haven't talked to each other all day. Listen I know that you two are fighting and all I want is for you two get along so the rest of us don't suffer." Mercedes said forming a plan to help Santana.

"I don't need help and we're not fighting." Santana scoffed glaring at her.

"Please Satan don't try lying to me you and your girl are fighting and I'm going to help you out." Mercedes grabbed her arm dragging her towards the auditorium.

**000000000000000000000**

Brittany had gone to the auditorium so she could dance and think. Going up on the stage she started dancing to her own music in her head. She had been twirling around for several minutes before someone grabbed her around the waist. It wasn't anyone that she recognized or the one person who was allowed to grab her like this and try to get her to grind down on him. She could defiantly tell that whoever this was it was a male.

"Hey babe, I know you want me." Nick whispers in her ear.

"Nick get off of me," Brittany says elbowing him and she tries to get out of his grip.

"Not until you admit that you want me as badly as I want you." Nick says forcing a kiss on her lips sticking his tongue down her throat.

Mercedes dragged Santana into the auditorium at that very moment.

"Let her go." growled Santana running up on the stage.

"Really you again. Listen little lezbo just cause you think you can infect everyone doesn't mean you actually can and I'm not about to let you do this to sweet innocent Brittany." Nick laughed not noticing Santana walking menacingly towards him.

Mercedes is watching this whole thing take place from the door. She's been rooted to the same spot where Santana let go of her and ran up the on the stage. She couldn't move everything was happening to fast.

"Let her go." Santana growled again grabbing his arm and twisting it hard.

"Fuck bitch let me the fuck go." Nick screams letting go of Brittany to try and release himself from Santana.

Brittany started crying and that got Santana's attention. She put an arm around her girlfriend and lead her out of the auditorium. Brittany clung to Santana like she was her only life line even though she had been upset with Santana she didn't know what she would have done without her.

"B come on let's get out of here." Santana said directing her to the blonde's car.

"What about glee?" Brittany lightly sobbed wiping away tears.

"I only care about making you feel better babe." Santana said kissing her cheek. "Babe I've decided that wherever you go to college I go. I love you and want to be with you. I'm sorry that I didn't take the whole college thing seriously before, but I'm scared about the future. What if you find someone better who's smarter like you." Brittany cuts her off by kissing her.

"Sweetie that would never happen. I love you and only you. You and me will last forever and nothing will ever change that." Brittany says kissing her again. "Now let's go to glee then home I hated sleeping without you. And hun we will have to discuss what college we're going to soon."


	4. Scared of Satan

**This chapter has more drama in it and explains a little of why Brittany overracted in the last chapter.**

"Babe come to bed you can finish it tomorrow." Santana said pulling up the blanket motioning for her to join in.

"Hun you know that I can't just not finish this paper." Brittany says taking off her reading glasses to look over at her girlfriend who is under the blankets of her bed waiting for her to join in.

"B you could just not turn in the paper it's not like you actually need to." Santana scoffed upset that her girlfriend isn't getting in bed with her all she wants to do is cuddle.

"San you know I can't do that it's for my college history class anyway and it's one of my favorite topics WWII from a German perspective." Brittany sighed giving up and climbing into bed with her.

Santana was all smiles, she had won. Brittany was now in bed with her cuddling up against her, head on her chest. It surprised her that she had won as Brittany hated to lose and hardly ever actually gave into her.

"San, I'm sorry I overreacted yesterday about the whole college thing, but you know we do have to decide soon." Brittany said lifting her head up slightly to look in the Latina's eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about-" Santana was cut off by Brittany.

"Yes I do, I should have understood that you're not ready to decide. It's just I've technically have been out of high school for two years now and I'm so ready for college." Brittany said snuggling more into her.

"So you're not going to Oxford?" Santana asked hopefully she really didn't want to have to go live in England or be that far away from Brittany.

"No I don't think I'm. I've narrowed it down to Cali, New York or god forbid Arizona." Brittany said making a face when saying Arizona.

"If you promise not to leave the country to go to college I can promise not to go to ASU." Santana sighed.

Brittany lifted her head and crashed their lips together before Santana even finished her sentence. "I love you."

"Love you too B," Santana said reaching over to turn out the lamp. She's about ready to fall asleep when she feels a hand creeping under her nightshirt.

"You didn't really think I would let you go to bed after disturbing my studying." Brittany innocently says.

All Santana can do is gasp as Brittany squeezes her breasts. This girl is looks to innocent to do most of the things she does in bed to her, Santana thinks.

**0000000000000000000000**

"Brittany stop you're going to make us late." Santana giggled.

Kurt and Rachel stopped dead in their tracks outside the Cheerios locker room.

"I thought they would all be at practice by now." Rachel said unable to comprehend one Santana Lopez giggling like a little school girl.

"That's what worries you not the fact that Santana just giggled. What is wrong with you Rachel?" Kurt asks putting his forearm on her forehead.

"Nothing I'm worried too, but at least they seem to not be fighting anymore." Rachel pointed as they walked down the hall towards the auditorium to practice solos for Nationals.

"Kurt did you hear!" Mercedes shouted running toward them as they reached the door to the auditorium.

"What?" Kurt looked at Rachel confused.

"That apparently Brittany has decided on a college and it's Oxford. Rumor is she's going to break up with Santana today during glee." Mercedes breaths out heavily.

"No, no, no this can't happen. We need everyone focused for Nationals not worried about wither Santana is going to attack them." Rachel whined wondering if these two girls were put on this earth to torture her.

"Please you're just worried she's more likely to attack you." Quinn said walking up behind them.

"Quinn's got a point, but she's never been one to discriminate against one when it comes to making fun of them." Kurt says shuttering remembering the hundreds of slushies he's gotten because of her.

"That's it emergency glee meeting in five. In the auditorium." Rachel yells grabbing Kurt's phone and mass texting everyone, but Santana and Brittany.

Rachel drags Kurt and Mercedes who drags Quinn with her. They are the first one's who arrive not to any of their surprise.

"Can someone please tell me why the fuck I got a 911 text telling me to get my ass down to the auditorium ASAP?" Puck shouts slamming the doors open.

"Sit down Puck and shut up." Quinn growls as Finn, Blaine, Sam, Artie and Mike file in.

"Is everyone here?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but we will be taking it from here." Kurt said standing up with Mercedes forcing Rachel to sit down next to Finn.

Mercedes looked eyes with Kurt silently deciding who would spill the beans. It wasn't until Quinn started speaking that Kurt decided he would.

"Well apparently-"

"Brittany is going to Oxford and is planning to break up with Santana later today during glee." Kurt says cutting Quinn off.

Everyone's eyes get really big scared of what the fuck the Latina would do to them when Brittany broke up with her. It scared them to no extent. She was fucking scary when her and Brittany were fighting, but to not have Brittany to rein her in at all made them all shake. There was no telling what she was capable of doing.

"Please tell me you're joking." Finn and Sam said.

"No we're not." Mercedes tells them.

"Shit, we're all in deep shit if that goes down." Puck gulped grabbing onto Quinn. "Please protect me." he begged.

"Yeah right, I have to protect myself." Quinn scoffs at the boy shaking him off of her.

"If anything I'm that one that has to worry after all I did date Brittany and Santana will take out her anger that she hasn't gotten out on me. After all Brittany didn't want her to beat the shit out of me, but without Brittany controlling her I'm doomed." Artie said wheeling towards the door. "I've gotta go get some protection." he told them.

"I'm going to go see Brittany." Mike said thinking maybe they would get their dance on to help her think.

"There's nothing we can do so let's just play it cool until glee practice." Kurt says as they all get up to go their separate ways before glee.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Brittany and Santana had been ten minutes late to Cheerios practice, but luckily Sue was also late as she had had a doctor's appointment. The Cheerios stared at the two girls their captain and her second in command. Receiving a Santana glare caused all the girls to start running their laps.

"Okay lazy asses your job is to make Brittany's chorography look good or else there will be hell to pay." Santana shouted at the Cheerios as they came to a stop in front of their captain.

"San be nice," Brittany scolded elbowing her in the gut.

When Sue finally showed up she was very happy to see Santana running practice with Brittany showing the girls the new routine that they had worked on. She knew that she had made the right decision with making Santana captain and using Brittany's amazing chorography skills.

**00000000000000000000000000**

"San, let's skip glee today." Brittany said with a devilish smile on her face.

"B what are you up to?" Santana asked very curious about what her girlfriend was up to now.

"Oh you'll see tomorrow." Brittany snickered.

**Cliff hanger can you guess what Brittany's up to. I know there wasn't much decided about colleges I promise the next chapter will explain it.**


	5. The Paper

**So I've decided to make this a longer story than I first thought. The next chapter will reveil what Brittany has up her sleve. **

"Oh god their not here! Brittany broke up with her crap, crap, crap." Rachel shouted pacing around the choir room.

"Crap find somewhere to hid me." Sam says fearing for his lips diving behind the drum set.

"Dude that aint going to hid you from Santana unless you can shrink to the size of an ant and hid inside the bass drum." Mike says laughing to himself, he's pretty sure that he won't be hurt, but you never know with Santana.

"Puck is probably the most likely one to be attacked first." Tina quietly said causing everyone to stare at her.

"You know if she stays quiet I bet Santana will completely forget that she's even here." Rachel said, "I know I do."

"Shit, I'm dead, I'm dead." whimpered Puck curling into a fetal position. "Quinn protect me."

"Grow a pare Puckerman." Quinn spat not understanding why everyone thought Santana was going to kill them all sure she would never hurt Brittany if they broke up, but still she's not likely going to kill anyone that would land her in prison. And if there was one thing Santana would never do it was land herself in jail where she couldn't try and win Brittany back. Sure she might try to hurt some of them, but honestly what's new. She did have to agree though that Santana was way more a loose cannon with Brittany.

"Quinn you should be more worried after all she'll probably attack you thinking you knew what Britt was going to do." Kurt told her.

"Heck no she won't, but the rest of you should be worried. Especially you Finn. I know for a fact the only reason she hasn't gotten you back for outing her is that Brittany asked her not to." Quinn smirked this could actually end up being entertaining.

"Shit," Finn mutters as Mr. Shue walks in.

Mr. Shue couldn't understand why all his glee kids minus Brittany and Santana who hadn't been seen since Cheerio practice looked like they were about to have a mental break down. Rachel was yanking her hair out of her head terrified muttering something about being scared of what will happen. Finn, Mike, Sam and Puck all were covering their crotches and looking scared at each other curled in fetal positions with the exception of Mike. Kurt and Blaine were holding on to each other kissing like they would never see each other again. Mercedes and Tina were both balling their eyes out, sobbing about how'd they'd never live to see what college was like. Artie was trying to find a place to hid. He banged into the fake closet door several times before heading the other way to look for another spot. Only Quinn wasn't freaking out and this confused Will as everyone else was freaking out, but Quinn.

"What is going on?" Mr. Shue shouted to get everyone's attention.

"Well you see Mr. Shue," Kurt started.

"We have a slight problem with Santana and Brittany," continued Mercedes.

"You see apparently Brittany has decided to go to Oxford," Quinn said looking over at Rachel.

"And she's going to break up with Santana today." Rachel finished shuttering.

"Why is this a problem for all of you?" Mr. Shue asked still confused about why they're all freaked out.

"Cause have you ever seen Santana without Brittany to control her?" Puck asked.

"Santana is the freakin' devil without Brittany to rein her in or tell her to stop." Artie said opening a closet door to find it full already. "I need a good hiding place where Satan won't find me."

"Yeah Mr. Shue tomorrow will be hell for the whole school I'd call in sick if I were you." Sam said as everyone got up to leave treasuring this last day of peace before all hell broke loose.

"Wait what about rehearsal?" Mr. Shue yelled after the kids.

"Which ever of us survive tomorrow will be here." Quinn laughed knowing full well a full scale war was about to break over McKinley, she had to go talk some sense into Brittany already knowing Santana was a lost cause if Brittany did break up with her already.

**00000000000000000000**

"Britt, your fucking amazing I forgot what you can with that tongue of yours." Santana heaved laying on her bed butt naked in Brittany's arms.

"I know and you'll rediscover what I can do with my fingers if you finish that Biology report on micro organisms." Brittany tells her kissing her passionately before getting up.

Santana flips head on her hands watching Brittany putter around her room looking for a bra and underwear. What she ends up finding pleases the Latina even more as she ends up wearing a light blue bra that they lost three months ago fond memories and her black thong that she had been wearing earlier. Sighing she gets up to put clothes on too when Brittany puts on a USC sweat shirt and sweat pants.

"How do you know I have a paper due?" Santana questions pulling on a pair of sweat pants too. She always wondered why her girlfriend always seemed to know when she had papers due and that she hadn't done them yet.

"Duh, Mrs. Batkovic told me today." Brittany says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Babe, do all my teachers tell you about me homework?" Santana questions wrapping her arms around Brittany kissing her shoulder.

"Yeah apparently your parents asked them to do it." Brittany giggles spinning around to face her girlfriend. "Otherwise my little procrastinator you would be failing and I really don't want to be stuck here for another year." she says leaning in and kissing her nose lightly.

"I can think of several things I would rather do than that paper." Santana seductively whispers in the blondes ear sending a shiver down her back.

"That may be true, but you still have to finish that paper so get to it." Brittany whispers pulling away and swatting her on the butt.

"I don't want to," Santana grumbled shuffling over to her desk. "Can't you just do it for me?" she asked looking at Brittany.

"No, babe I can't. You start working and I'm going to go get some food hun." Brittany said kissing her on the forehead.

Santana sat at her desk looking at her blank computer screen. She had no idea what to write. Biology was her worst subject and of course her genius of a girlfriend refused to help her no matter what. During Biology instead of paying attention her mind normally drifted off to think of Brittany. Her flowing blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, long as legs, cute ass, amazing abs and breasts not to mentions her beautiful flowing dance moves.

Here she was doing it again. It happened every time she tried to do anything with Biology. She would get side tracked by thinking or looking at her beautiful girlfriend. Typing the first sentence of her paper she couldn't think of anything else.

"Babe please get up here and help me with this damn paper unless you want me to fail." Santana shouted down at the blonde.

"God can't you do anything for yourself." Brittany joked bring up two sandwiches, two pops and a bowl of chips.

"I can babe, but I just don't get Biology and you could teach the class so please help me babe please." Santana begged kissing her knuckles.

"Fine, I'll help if only to get to our lady kisses faster." Brittany said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Brittany smiled as she stood behind her girlfriend telling her what sites to use as facts for her paper. She laughed as she read the opening paragraph of the paper it was horrible. _Micro organisms are the small ass stupid things that we don't need to know about so who cares about them. They don't have sex or fuck depending on how you look at it so it's a waste of my time to learn about them. I don't plan on working in any job that has anything to do with Biology so this is a waste of my time that I could be spending making out with my girlfriend._ Looking down from her girlfriend to the computer screen Brittany couldn't help, but snicker at her.

"What it's good I'll probably get an A just for the opening paragraph." Santana said looking back at the blonde.

"Oh honey," Brittany coos helping her stand up before hugging her. "It's horrible and you'll fail with that opening paragraph and you still need another page at least." she says forcing the Latina to sit next to her on the bed.

"What no I think it's great and now you're telling me I have to redo it." Santana gasped unable to believe it.

"Here how about I give you a paper I did three years ago to use as a template, but know that Mrs. Batkovic has already read it so if you copy it she will know and fail you." Brittany told her kissing her shoving her on the bed.

"You're so hot and sexy." Santana gasped looking up at the girl straddling her.

"I know and you'll love me even more when we get to school tomorrow." Brittany smirks kissing Santana's neck. 


	6. Played

**I think I might add one more chapter after this. If anyone has any ideas please tell me otherwise I'm going to end this story.**

Walking into the school Santana noticed how everyone scattered from the hallway. They ran into any open door before slamming it shut. This was weird even for McKinley sure the halls would part like the sea for her when she walked down them, but this was different. The fear she had seen in the eyes of her fellow classmates was strange. She hadn't done anything to make the whole student population fear her like this lately that she could remember. Shrugging her shoulders she walked to her and Brittany's lockers waiting for the blonde who had to go talk to Sue about something.

"Hey babe," Santana says kissing her girlfriend as she walks up to her.

"Hey did you turn in your paper?" Brittany asks always one to get straight to the point. "Cause Sue will be pissed if you didn't. Figgins told her she can't bully the teachers into giving us better grades anymore."

"Damn him," Santana mutters ignoring the whole paper thing as she hadn't finished it yet and didn't want to get into a fight with Brittany again.

"San, you didn't answer my question." Brittany stared at her waiting.

"Fine I haven't. I kind of had a blonde distraction last night that was way better than any paper." Santana says wiggling her eyebrows.

"God your gross Santana and almost as bad as Puck." Brittany jokes lightly shoving the Latina.

"You love me though."

"Yes I do for some unknown reason." Brittany chuckles. "Now get your ass to the library and finish that paper and San I'll know if you didn't so don't even think about it." she says shoving Santana towards the library. She needed Santana busy all day for her plan to work.

"Fine, but I'm so eating out of you later." Santana huffed.

"I'm counting on it, babe."

**0000000000000000000000**

Sue had noticed that the student population seemed on edge more the usual. She knew it had nothing to do with her which infuriated her. Who the fuck had the power to do this to the school. Her only hope that she had was that it was one of her Cheerios and that by proxy she would be feared too.

"Q get your sorry butt over here now." Sue shouted when she saw Quinn scooting from the cafeteria over to the girls bathroom.

"Yes Coach," Quinn said hesitantly looking around like she expected someone to jump out from behind something.

"What the hell is wrong with this school today?" Sue asked.

"Well it's all her fault." Quinn said pointing when she saw Brittany walking down the hall.

"Blondie get over here now and don't think about moving an inch Q." Sue said grabbing a hold of Quinn's arm.

"Yes Coach what do you need now?" Brittany innocently asked.

"I want to know why the whole school seems to be freaking out and Quinn is blaming you." Sue said looking from one girl to the other.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brittany said looking just as innocent.

"Please B you know what the fuck is going on you broke up with Santana and that's why she's not with you." Quinn accused Brittany lightly shoving her.

"Q lay off of blondie I don't need Boobs McGee all up in my grill." Sue shutters even she is scared of an upset Santana.

Sue shoves Quinn down the hall and Brittany follows her waving happily to her Coach before slinging an arm around Quinn's shoulders. Brittany is all smiles her plan was working perfectly. Quinn gave her a questioning look, but shook the blonde off of her ducking into the chemistry class. Brittany shrugs skipping down the hall to her first class. It was Spanish with Mr. Shue and the rest of the glee kids.

"Hola class, hey where's Santana?" Mr. Shue asked looking at Brittany.

"Why did you think I would know where she is?" Brittany said crossing her arms.

"Brittany I can't believe you would-"

"Quiet Rachel," Mr. Shue cuts Rachel off.

The rest of class was quiet with everyone occasionally looking up at Brittany trying to figure out if she was sad or not about breaking up with Santana. Brittany had to keep hiding her smile and try to keep a straight face. She couldn't show her hand yet so when the bell rang she pretended to be semi upset walking down the hall. It made her laugh to see everyone running as fast as possible to get to their next class without running into Santana who no one had yet to see.

As the day wore on people started being less scared as it was soon decided that Santana wasn't at school. It was made especially evident when they saw Brittany walking around with Santana. It worried the glee kids not to see Santana whatever Brittany had done to her must have been really bad if she didn't even bother showing up to school.

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

"Brittany get in here now!" Quinn snapped dragging Brittany into the choir room where the rest of the glee kids where.

"What?" Brittany innocently said looking surprised at to why everyone was so worked up.

"You know what." Quinn snapped.

"Brittany you broke up with Santana last night." Rachel calmly said happy that Santana hadn't shown up to school.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked still playing innocent.

"Brittany don't play stupid you broke up with Santana cause you've decided to go to Oxford." Kurt said not understanding why they would break up after all they did have several months before she would have to leave.

"Fine whatever I was getting bored." Brittany shrugged like it was nothing.

"Brittany!" Quinn shouted infuriated that she would break Santana's hear t like this.

"You can't be serious Brittany you can't be telling me that you really don't care about Santana." Puck said upset that Brittany would do this to Santana.

"Listen I did it okay I had to make a decision and I stand by it." Brittany said standing up.

"Really you fucking broke her heart. She hasn't even showed up to school today-" Sam was cut off by Santana.

"What are you all up too?" Santana asked looking questioningly at Brittany who was smiling at her. She was giving her a look that said please just go along for a while.

"Please don't hurt me." Puck shirked curling up into a ball.

"I'm soooo sorry for everything that I've ever done to you don't hurt me or Rachel." Finn begged covering his crotch and leaning over to protect Rachel.

"S please don't take out your anger on us cause you can't hurt Brittany even though you want to." Quinn said glaring at Brittany.

"It's not my fault her eyes just draw me in." Santana said looking at Quinn.

Santana was really wondering what the fuck was going on, but whatever it was she was going to go along with it anyway. Plus she figured that it could end up being rather fun and interesting. They all were shaking in their boots at her and Quinn was pissed off at Brittany for some unknown reason that was probably the same reason that everyone was so scared of her today. She was thinking that it might be that they thought her and Brittany were fighting or something along those lines after all those few times were the few times when the whole school was terrified of her.

"I still can't believe that you broke up with her to go to Oxford." Mercedes said still in shock.

"None of us can believe it. You two are made for each other and can't break up what hope do the rest of us have if you two can't make it work." Mike said standing up and walking down from the back.

"I'm going to kill you Puck." Santana growled leaping towards him. Thankfully Sam, Finn and Mike grabbed her.

"Santana please don't take out your anger on us." Tina begged as Santana got a few good hits on Sam, Finn, Mike and even Puck.

Santana finally gave up and went to her normal seat slumping down in it. She had a depressed look on her face and didn't speak to anyone or even acknowledge when Brittany sat one seat away from her. Everyone was scared that Santana wasn't doing anything.

"Okay everyone let's get started." Mr. Shue said clapping his hands together as he entered the choir room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Brittany broke up with Santana to go to Oxford in the fall." Quinn spat still pissed.

Everyone whipped their heads around when they heard Brittany and Santana laughing. The two girls were cracking up that they were turning red and Santana was rolling on the floor. While everyone else had been paying attention to Mr. Shue and Quinn, Brittany had filled in Santana on the rumor she had started to scare the fuck out of the glee club that just so happened to also scare the rest of the school as an added bonus.

"What's wrong with them now?" Kurt asked, "I've never seen Satan laugh so much."

"Nothing is wrong with me Lady Lips. I just find it funny how gullible all you idiots are. Do you really think that Brittany would leave for England and I wouldn't go with her? God you all are dumber than bricks." Santana laughed looking lovingly at Brittany.

"Just so you all know I'm not going to Oxford I started to that rumor to get back at all of you. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but Santana and I have narrowed down our choices to LA and New York so please stop bugging me about where I'm going to college." Brittany told them smirking.

"Oh god we got fucking played by Brittany." Puck gasped looking wide eyed at them.

"Fuck you," Quinn said punching Brittany in the arm.

"Now if you all don't mind my girlfriend owes me for finishing a paper today which idiots is why you didn't see me all day." Santana said laughing.

"I still can't believe that we got played by Brittany." Mike said reiterating what Puck said.

"Yeah well my girl is the best at everything she does." Santana smiled as Brittany dragged her out and into a supply closet.

**000000000000000000000000000**

"So the rest of the school is still scared of you. What do you want to do?" Brittany asked.

"Might as well milk it for all it's worth." Santana said as they headed out on the football field.

"Kay babe whatever you want." Brittany said smiling.

"You are amazing you know. I love that you did this though I would have liked you to clue me in sooner." Santana said.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise." Brittany said as they reached the rest of the Cheerios.

Practice went as usual the underclassmen tried their best to avoid Santana while the seniors kept on Brittany's good side knowing that that was the only way to stay safe from an angry Santana. Sue didn't bother to show up as she had had a doctor appointment leaving Santana in charge which really meant Brittany was in charge.

"San we still have to talk about college." Brittany said as they headed back into the locker room.

"Fine," Santana huffed.


	7. Colleges

**Sorry this took so long, but I was working frantically to finish another story and this got put on the back burner.**

Santana was being dragged by her girlfriend to the elementary school to help out with Emily's class. While she normally wouldn't have minded this, but she really wanted to get her mack on. But of course Brittany had other ideas. Apparently she was going to have to help out a class of fourth graders dance or something like that. If it wasn't for Brittany's sister she would have put her foot down.

"San hurry your butt up." Brittany shouted jumping out of the passenger seat.

"Hold up B, they won't start without us." Santana said slowly getting out of the car.

"I know, but I don't want Emily to think that we forgot about her. Plus I love dancing baby you know that and with everyone getting on me to go to an academic college I just need to dance to clear my head." Brittany told her grabbing on to her arm pulling her girlfriend in the school.

Walking into the school Santana cringed thinking of how she hated this place that separated her and Brittany. She had ended up having to beat the shit out of all the bullies that picked on Brittany cause she wasn't in her class to protect her. It wasn't until her third suspension that her parents convinced the principle to let the two girls be in the same class. She wished she could go back to then even though she hated it cause everything had been so much simpler. No colleges, no futures to plan for just them playing every day nothing to worry about.

"San, San you're going to walk into a wall." Brittany said pulling Santana into her.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." Santana said as they walked into the gym to see forty to fifty kids waiting for them to arrive.

Brittany took no time at all starting to teach them an easy little number with simple turns and movements. She loved to dance. Dancing had become a way to let out all of her anger and frustration at the world. She also loved little kids that had yet to be corrupted by the world so this was by far the best thing that had happened all week teaching little kids to dance. While she was enjoying teaching all the kids she couldn't help, but notice how Santana stood as far away from all the kids as possible. The only one who was allowed near her was Emily. She had asked Santana once why the only kid she liked was her little sister and Santana had told her that she reminded her of Brittany and that the only kids she'd ever want to be around was Brittany's. Remembering this warmed her heart thinking that one day perhaps not too far away her and Santana would start a family together. Though she had the distinct feeling she would be the one getting pregnant.

"Britt, what's next?" a little girl asked tugging on her leg.

"Oh yeah, here do this." Brittany said coming out of her daze and doing a little butt wiggle.

She stepped back with Santana and turned on the music for the little kids to do the routine they just learned. As they danced around she leaned into Santana kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming with me." Brittany whispered into the Latina's ear.

"Anything for you," Santana said putting an arm around her girlfriends waist.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"San, you'll never guess what I did in school today." Emily excitedly said jumping into the back seat of Santana's car. The class had just ended and now the three of them were headed to the Pierce's to drop off Emily before hitting the mall and the movie theater.

"What did you do?" Santana asked, she found Emily to be cute and adorable just like her older sister.

"We had to write a paper on who our hero was and I chose you." Emily said beaming at Santana.

"Why me and not your sister?" Santana asked wondering why she would.

"Cause you're way cooler than she ever could." Emily smirked very Santana like.

"Hey, I'm cool." Brittany interjected pouting.

Santana laughed at how cute both Pierce girls where being. She looked over at Brittany then back at Emily. This is what she was looking forward to having with Brittany one day in the future hopefully the near future if she had anything to do with it. It was the one constant in her dreams of the future her, Brittany and a mini Brittany.

"San, you think I'm cool don't you?" Brittany asked drawing Santana out of her thoughts and back to driving which thankfully she hadn't crashed into anything.

"Of course I do baby that's why you're my girl." Santana says taking a hold of Brittany's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Gross," Emily gagged trying to separated her sister and Santana.

"Come off it Em, we love each other and this is how we show each other." Santana says as Brittany leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Ew, stop its gross." Emily moaned sticking her tongue out at the two older girls.

"Nope," Brittany said sticking her tongue out at her little sister.

They dropped off Emily at the house before driving off to the mall. Brittany smiled as they drove away knowing that Emily was watching them. She wondered whether her girlfriend knew that her little sister was madly in love with her. When she came home with Santana, Emily would bug her wanting to know why she wasn't there and when she was coming. If often got annoying when she wouldn't leave the two of them alone. The only person she'd ever talk about to her sister and parents was Santana.

"Babe, you're going to have to let my little sister down soon you know otherwise she's going to try and steal you away from me." Brittany says looking over at Santana who hits the brakes.

"Baby what the fuck are you talking about?" Santana asked turning over to Brittany.

"Honey don't you realize that my little sister is madly in love with you." Brittany says giving her a perplexed look.

"What! No she isn't!" Santana shouts jumping up and hits her head on the roof.

"Yes she is honey." Brittany says kissing her on the cheek. "Now get back to driving cause I want to go look in that new dress store. It's never too early to start searching for prom dresses." she shrugs noticing how Santana smiles slightly at the mention of prom.

"Maybe you're right, but you're going to be there with me cause I don't want her to try anything." Santana says pulling the car back onto the road.

"She's seven Santana what do you think she's going to do?" Brittany giggles and Santana rolls her eyes.

"You never know babe." Santana huffed.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

Santana pulled Brittany to the back of the theater. She was exhausted from shopping for three hours with Brittany who had ended up with four dresses none suitable for prom, three shirts, six pairs of jeans and Santana's personal favorite one very sexy pair of bra and thong. Somehow Santana had ended up paying for all of it and nothing for herself. Not that she minded paying for her girlfriend with her parents hard earned money. It was one of her favorite things to do aside from sexy times and cuddling.

"San we need to talk." Brittany says seriously turning over to face her girlfriend.

"Babe really not now." Santana says not wanting to have this conversation right now here in the movie theater.

"We have an hour before the movie starts as you like to show up as early as fucking humanly possible." Brittany reminds her crossing her arms on her chest.

"You want to get the seats in the back don't you."Santana said smiling.

"Sure, but we still have to talk and since we have time to kill now we might as well." Brittany told her.

Brittany watched as Santana started squirming in her seat. She knew Santana had been avoiding this talk for while, but god damn it she was going to have it now whither she wanted to or not. It was important that they figured out where they planned to go to college and how it would affect their relationship. She didn't want to break up, but they needed to discuss all the possibilities. Since she had gotten acceptance letters to around fifty school and they were still coming in, she needed to figure out what school she wanted to go to soon and Santana's decision was going to play into hers. Thus she needed to know what her girlfriend was thinking.

"Babe you know I feel uncomfortable talking about this can't it wait until later." Santana asked shifting in her seat trying to get comfortable.

"Santana Lopez either we talk about this now or you don't get any until we graduate." Brittany threatened glaring at her girlfriend.

"Fine, fine what do you want to talk about?" Santana asked wanting Brittany to bring up what she had been avoiding for the last few weeks.

"San you know what I want to talk about. We have to decide or at least narrow down yours and my choices of colleges. So the first thing that would be useful to know is what you want to do?" Brittany asked smiling to let Santana know whatever she said she would support her.

"I don't know maybe be a lawyer. I'm good at arguing and making people cry. It would be a steady income and you could do what you wanted." Santana said blushing, "I mean I want to be able to provide for my girl." she shyly said her face full on tomato red now.

"Awe sweetie that's so sweet." Brittany gushed kissing her. "Though I want you to do what you want not because you think it will get us money."

"No Britt I've been thinking about a lot lately and I want to be a lawyer like my mom." Santana said pulling a very happy Brittany into her lap.

"See it's not too hard to talk about the future." Brittany said between kisses knowing that rewarding Santana for talking will keep her talking.

"Yeah well it's easier for me I don't have half as many options as you do. So babe what do you want to do?" Santana asked curious as Brittany has never talked about it to her either and with all the options open to her girlfriend she wonders which one she will pick and how close to her it will be.

"I've always known what I want to do, dance." Brittany shrugs as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"So does this mean that you're going to go to school in New York?" Santana asks hopefully as she wanted to go to NYU. LA might be nice, but she's had her heart set on New York for a couple years now even though she's never been able to voice it to Brittany.

"Yes, I know that you've wanted to go to New York after you graduate so yesterday I told Juilliard that I would be attending." Brittany said hugging the Latina.

"Wait how do you and what if and why?" Santana stumbled never finishing any of her sentences as she was confused.

"Quinn told me that you talked to her several times about wanting to move to New York so you could marry me. Which by the way I'm totally open to. I just figured that if you wanted to go to New York for the last few years you wouldn't have changed your mind about that so I figured that I'd just tell Juilliard that I wanted to go there if for nothing else than to stop all these damn acceptance letters that I keep getting. Plus I really do want to go there and if by some chance you changed your mind I wouldn't have gone. I would tell them I changed my mind and would have gone were you wanted." Brittany said smiling, her arms wrapped around Santana's neck.

"I love you, you know and we are so getting an apartment together. I don't want our sexy times interrupted by some lame ass roommate that we'll both end up having." Santana said kissing her passionately.

"Oh I know and totally agree," Brittany giggled as Santana picked her up and left the theater. Screw the movie they needed to celebrate after all they had just figured out what colleges they would be attending and that they would living together. Everything was finally falling into place for them.

**So there you go they've decided what schools they'll be going to. Next chapter will have more Emily and them telling their parents and the glee club. I don't know why I added in Emily, but I like the fact that she's like in love with Santana. Interesting things to happen with this and of course the whole college thing still. **


	8. Explaining

"Santana why are you carrying Britt?" Emily asked jumping up off the couch as the two girls came in.

"Hey girls," Suzan yelled from the kitchen. "Aren't you early?" she walked into the living room looking at the clock.

"Suzan check their temperatures their home before nine." Chris laughed from the couch grabbing the remote and changing the channel back to football.

"Hey, dad we don't always stay out late." Brittany pouted.

"Yes you do sweetie. In fact sometimes I don't even see you two cause you'll come in after midnight." Chris said getting up to hug his three girls. In his mind Santana was already part of the family and had been for years. It was only a matter of time before she officially became part of the family. While he maybe dreading the day that he has to walk his little girl down the aisle and give her away, he didn't mind that he'd be giving her to Santana. She always protected Brittany and he had always appreciated it.

"Whatever," Brittany turned to kiss the Latina just to spite her dad. "Upstairs Sanny." she ordered.

"Hold up I wanna come too." Emily yelled scampering after the two older girls.

"Em, you have to go I don't want you in my room." Brittany said looking at her sister over the Latina's shoulder.

"But Britt I wanna watch the movie too." Emily whined knowing that they are just going to close the door and watch some movie as they always yell not to disturb them cause they're in the best part of the movie.

"Emily you can't," Brittany tells her batting at Santana's shoulder to let her down.

"Yeah Em, sorry, but you really can't come in. I needs some alone time with your sister." Santana tells her smiling before turning to Brittany smirking.

"But San, you've just spend all afternoon alone with her." Emily complained not willing to give up. She wanted to spend time with Santana and she would one way or another after all she was in love with her.

"Listen Emily, I know you like me a lot, but you do know I'm in love with your sister right?" Santana asks getting down to her level to look her in the eyes.

"Really Santana you choose right now to deal with this problem. God sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head." Brittany whispered shaking her head.

"Sure, but you love me too." Emily said smiling not understanding what Santana was trying to say.

"I do, but as a sister nothing more." Santana tries to explain feeling that she's lost.

"Emily I'm going to lay it out for you cause I'm tired of you always following San around like a lost puppy. She's in love with me and while she may like you she doesn't feel that way towards you." Brittany harshly said pulling Santana into the room and slamming her door.

"Wow B you really ripped the band aid off." Santana said shoving Brittany back onto her bed.

"Yeah well she just gets under my skin sometimes. We need to info our parents about our decision about college, but I want you too bad right now." Brittany tells her, her hands creeping up her shirt.

"Agreed tomorrow we'll deal with it." Santana moans sucking on Brittany's neck.

**000000000000000000000000**

"Girls get up!" Suzan shouted through the door. She knew better than to go into their room after she accidently walked in on them after they first came out and officially started dating.

The door flung open and Brittany sprinted out followed closely by Santana who was chasing her trying to reclaim her letterman jacket.

"Fuck B if you're going to steal my jacket can I wear yours? And where is it?" Santana asked as they skidded to a halt in the kitchen.

"Your car I think." Brittany guesses tilting her head to the side.

"Girls can you pick up Emily today after school I have a hair appointment." Suzan asked.

"Sure," Santana shrugged picking up an apple and taking a bite.

"Mom can you invite Mr. and Mrs. Lopez over for dinner tonight Santana and I have an announcement about college and all that fun stuff." Brittany says looking at her mom.

"Okay be home by five, dinner will be at six." Suzan yells as the two girls run out the door not wanting to be late. She wondered why they would want to have a dinner with all of them as they normally would avoid things like that at all costs. She shrugged and hoped it was good news not bad like the last time with the whole Santana being outed.

"Those two are always pushing it to the last freakin' moment." Chris says yawning coming downstairs as Santana flies back in to grab Brittany's Psych 101 book. Darting past him back out to her car.

"Here you go B." Santana breaths out heavily starting the car.

"Thanks hun," Brittany kisses her.

They drove to school in silence a very comfortable silence. Both girls tired from their activities from the night before, they hadn't gotten to sleep until four in the morning. When they pulled in the school parking lot they had ten extra minutes.

"We have to tell the glee club our plans." Santana said breaking the silence.

"Really? You want to tell them before we tell our parents. Wow San who knew you valued the glee club that much." Brittany joked getting out of the car.

"Shut up, it's just they found out about what colleges we got into first so why not tell them where we're going to go first. Plus maybe then they'll stop bugging you or trying to tell you where to go." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand walking into the school.

"What have you done with my girlfriend?" Brittany laughed smiling.

"Funny B, funny." Santana smirked sitting in their seats in the back row. They had somehow managed to be the first one's in the choir room.

"How the hell did we beat Rachel?" Brittany asked looking confused over at Santana.

"We fucking beat Berry?" Santana shouted looking around for the annoying Hobbit, but she was nowhere in sight. "Oh my god we actually beat Berry this has to be a first in the history of glee."

"God baby don't pretend to be so excited." Brittany laughed shoving into Santana as Quinn, Puck and Rachel came in.

"The world is coming to an end Santana and Brittany are somewhere early." Puck joked laughing at Santana.

"We're not always late." Santana huffed folding her arms.

"Honey, we kind of are." Brittany whispered.

"Fuck! Then why are we here early?" Santana asked turning to face Brittany.

"Cause we were too tired to get to our normal activities." Brittany shrugged.

"Fuck, I have some energy now let's hit our favorite shower stall." Santana suggests.

"I don't know. My legs might be a little shaky still." Brittany said her leg muscles still pretty sore.

"I'll hold you up." Santana says pulling Brittany up.

"Okay listen you two are not going anywhere to go get your freaky on Santana Lopez." Quinn yells breaking them out of their own little world.

"Shit Q way to listen in on a private conversation."Santana grumbles as Brittany pulls her back down into her seat.

"It's not a private conversation if you hold it in a room with people already in it." Rachel points out sitting in her seat as everyone else files in.

"Why are they here on time?" Kurt says to Mercedes and Blaine as they sit in the second row on the far left side.

"Actually technically they're early." Sam points out sitting next to Mercedes.

The conversations around the room were all surrounded around how weird it was that Brittany and Santana were actually on time and even early. It scared everyone as they tried to figure out what Santana had up her sleeve she never showed up anywhere early. No one knew exactly what to do. They just hoped that Brittany would rein in her girlfriend if things got out of hand which they most likely would with Santana.

Mr. Shue came in and froze when he saw Brittany and Santana sitting in the back. He thought that maybe he was dreaming cause they never arrived before him. Normally they'd come running in a few minutes after he arrived. Then he thought maybe he did have a little too much to drink last night if he was hallucinating.

"Mr. Shue, Britts and I have an announcement for everyone." Santana said standing up walking down to stand in front of everyone followed by Brittany.

"Okay Santana and Brittany have the floor," Mr. Shue said looking a little worried, but headed to sit in the front row.

"Well, it's really none of your business, but as you've all been bugging Brittany about this we've decided to tell you where we have decided to go to college." Santana says glancing over at Brittany who nods. "I've decided that I'm going to NYU to be a lawyer."

No one says anything for a few minutes taking in what they had just heard from Santana. The girl who no one knew actually had goals aside from getting out of Lima.

"I thought you'd want to head to LA didn't you get into UCLA and USC?" Sam asked remembering when she had been talking about possibly moving to LA to become famous.

"I did, but Brittany reminded me that I always wanted to go to New York. So I figured what the heck might as well plus we can get married in New York." Santana smiled grabbing a hold of Brittany's hand and Brittany kissed her.

"Did you even get into NYU or are you going to apply for winter quarter?" Rachel asked thinking maybe she'd have a roommate now.

"Of course I did it was my first choice and only choice for a few weeks until Brittany told me to apply to more schools." Santana told them like they should have remembered.

"Yes I did and aren't you glad you did." Brittany smugly said.

"Well I am going to NYU so all that extra writing was fucking useless." Santana huffed.

"Shut up so I can tell them what my plans are." Brittany said smacking her hand off of her waist, turning to face everyone who was looking expectantly. "So it was like pulling teeth to get San to talk about where she wanted to go, but luckily we worked it out and you'll all be glad to hear that we will not be breaking up. As San said earlier we could get married in New York so that also played into our decision. I to will be going to college in New York and please let me finish before jumping down my throat, but I will be going to Juilliard for dance and chorography." she finished looking around at everyone's open mouths.

"With all the other colleges you got into you're seriously going to Juilliard to dance?" Mike asked surprised that she would make such a decision.

"Brittany I'm seriously starting to doubt your smarts." Artie said condescendingly.

"Shut up roller boy. If Britt doesn't want to go to any of those other colleges than she's not going to go. If she wants to dance than she's going to dance. I won't let any of you try to bully her to go or do something else." Santana spat glaring at him.

"Wow sorry for questioning you Britt." Mike says backing up in his chair.

"That's great that you've decided where to go and you're staying together." Quinn said getting up and hugging her two friends. "Don't fuck up," she whispers in Santana's ear.

"Don't worry I won't," Santana whispers back. "Okay anything else you losers need to say before we leave." she says her arm wrapped around Brittany.

"What if you two brea-" Kurt started before he got pelted by a Calc book smack in the face.

"Don't you dare say it!" Brittany shouted much to everyone's surprise.

"Britt, what the fuck!" Mercedes, Blaine and Sam all shouted no one know what was going on Brittany throwing books at people.

"What no one should ever say the words break up and Brittany and Santana in a sentence." Brittany said retrieving Santana's Calc book and heading towards the door Santana in tow.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Shue asked when the girls reached the door.

"We've gotta go pick up my little sister." Brittany says pulling Santana out the door.

"But the elementary doesn't get out for another half hour." Rachel shouts after them.

"Gotta get my mack on with my girl." Santana shouts back laughing.

"I wonder how their parents will take it?" Mercedes asked.

"Britts perhaps not so much." Quinn said, "to go to a dance school instead of one of the many academic school that she got into I know my parents would be pissed."

"Santana's parents will probably be happy that she finally decided on something." Puck said thinking that they we're actually as crazy as everyone else seemed to think they were. This was Brittany and Santana what did people expect.

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

"Girls come down here," Suzan yelled up the stairs.

The Pierces and Lopezs were sitting in the living room waiting to hear why the girls had wanted them all here. They had already eaten as Brittany and Santana had fallen asleep and no one wanted to wake them up.

"Finally," Fabio Lopez sighed when he saw both girls come down the stairs.

"Do either of you care to explain why I am sitting in my living room waiting for you two to wake up and tell me something that apparently you needed all four of us for." Chris said staring at both girls as they sat across from them.

"Calm down Chris and let them talk." Suzan said slapping he on the arm.

"He's right though why am I here Santana?" Maria asked looking from one girl to the other.

"Well mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez we have decided where we are going to college." Brittany started before all four adults jumped up and hugged both girls.

"I never thought I see the day." Fabio shouted spinning Santana around.

"God dad put me down." Santana demanded being put on the ground next to Brittany grabbing her hand. "We've decided that we're going to go to college in New York. I'm going to go to NYU and get a law degree." she said looking at her father hoping he'll approve.

"That's amazing," Maria and Fabio said hugging their daughter again as Suzan and Chris smiled at her.

All four adults figured that she would become a lawyer or something along those lines. She'd be good at something she got to yell at people and help people that really needed it. And being a lawyer fit the bill.

"I'm going to be a dancer and go to Juilliard." Brittany says breaking them out of the haze of Santana's announcement.

"You're what?" Chris yelled, he wanted his baby to do thing more productive with her life.

"Daddy I love to dance way more than anything else so that's what I'm going to do." Brittany stubbornly says as Maria and Suzan hug her.

"Do whatever you want Brittany just cause your smart doesn't mean that you have to go to an academic school. I know that you make my baby happy so you do what makes you happy so she stays happy." Maria says nudging Fabio who nods.

"Honey you know that I'm proud of you no matter what you decide to do. I'm glad that you've decided to continue on with dance." Suzan says smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Brittany says pulling Santana with her back upstairs. "Later," both girls shout.

"Well at least we know they'll be together and Brittany can help Santana with her homework." Maria says smiling.

"Yeah," the other three agree.

**I feel like them telling their parents was rushed, but I'm rather tired right now and it's all I could roll out there will be more with the parents in the next chapter along with a time jump. I don't know really where to go with this story from here so I think I might jump to them graduating if anyone has any ideas please tell me or I'll probably end the story next chapter.**


	9. Graduation

Brittany and Santana had head out to go to Puck's annual month and a half left of school party. He didn't really need a reason to throw a party as he did just about every two weeks year round. But it left the four parents alone in the house as Emily was at a friend's house.

"I will not have my daughter going to some lame ass jumping, twirling around school. No she will be going to an ivy league no matter what the fuck she wants. I'm looking out for her so don't say a damn thing Suzan. Do you really think that her and Santana will be together in five years cause I don't." Chris fumed pissed beyond all belief that his daughter was making all her decisions based on her girlfriend who she would probably break up within a few weeks anyway.

"I don't think they will. Santana's madly in love with Brittany and Brittany feels the same way." Maria said wondering why he seemed to be losing it. She understood that he was upset she wasn't going to any of the amazing academic schools she had gotten into, but still he should try to be a little supportive.

"No Maria, at least your daughter's going to do something with her life. Mine is just going to end up being a bum living off of other people." Chris snapped, he was furious with the whole situation.

"Chris really calm down, we all know that Brittany loves to dance and that there was a possibility that she could end up going to a dance school. We now have to support her in her decision plus honey you do have to admit she's one heck of a dancer." Suzan tried to reason with her husband.

"I don't and I won't she's throwing her life away and I won't be a part of that." Chris said getting up and storming out of the house.

"Sorry about him, he's just a little..." Suzan started.

"Frustrated," Fabio finished, he could understand where he was coming from. If Santana had decided to go to school for singing or drawing or something like that he'd freak out a little too, but this was over the top. There was nothing he could do to force Brittany to go to any school it was all up to her she'd be the one going not him.

"It's okay Suzan I'm sure he'll calm down and realize it's not the end of the world. Plus it's not like Brittany won't have Santana to fall back on if things don't work out for her. Which I'm sure they will with how smart that girl of yours is." Maria said comforting her friend who was torn between her daughter and husband.

"Wait why will she have Santana you serious don't think those two will still be friends after they break up?" Fabio asked he was along similar thinking with Chris that their daughters sawed through relationships and that their wouldn't last the summer.

"Awe honey that's adorable that you think that they won't be together, but news flash they were made for each other." Maria said laughing at her husband.

"Yeah Fabio their complete opposites of each other which makes them very compatible and are madly in love so there's no way in hell they are breaking up. I'm afraid your stuck with us. Your daughter is going to marry mine one day and at the rate their going it won't be that far away." Suzan said smiling at the thought of Brittany marrying Santana.

"Oh god, I hope your wrong about the marriage part anyway." Fabio said turning white as ash.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

Brittany and Santana were fashionably late per usual. By the time they arrived at Puck's the party was already in full swing. Santana lead Brittany through the mull of drunk people back toward the kitchen to get drinks. She got Brittany a beer and herself a rum and coke. They hung out in the kitchen for a while sipping on their drinks with Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt. All of who had been left by their dates in the kitchen while the boys went off and did who knows what.

"I can't believe that he would not want to talk about that I mean it affects you two after all you are dating." Quinn said giving Tina a sympathetic look.

"Yeah well I have a bad feeling that we're going to break up by the end of the summer." Tina said a little sad.

"It's okay Tina I don't think I'll stay with Sam the whole long distance relationship may work for some, but I'm not one of the luck few." Mercedes said.

"So you're going to break up with Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Yes I am think before I leave you know so we both are free and maybe if later on we'll end up together again who knows." Mercedes says weakly smiling.

"God you all are depressing." Santana said hugging Brittany closer to her.

"Well not all of us can have the amazing relationship you two have." Quinn slurs motioning at the two girls.

"Your right the rest of you will just have to strive to try and find a relationship that is as good and successful as ours." Brittany giggles kissing Santana on the cheek.

"God you two are fucking sickenly cute." Kurt says taking a sip of his drink.

"Whatever come on Britt let's go get our dance on." Santana says pulling her girlfriend into the living room.

The rest of the night involved Brittany and Santana dancing with each other. Slow dancing, gridding well Brittany gridding on Santana and occasionally some other kind of weird dance that Santana thought was good and Brittany didn't have the heart to tell her no. By the time Brittany stumbled out of the house Santana in her arms it was four in the morning. She decided it was probably better if they just slept in the car as she knew neither of their parents would be happy if they came stumbling home drunk at this hour. So she put Santana in the back seat, grabbed a blanket from the trunk and crawled in too.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Graduation came too quickly for most of the seniors who weren't ready to go out into the big bad world. Everyone was in waiting in the choir room for Mr. Shue to come in. They had two hours before they had to meet in the gym to get ready for the graduation ceremony the seniors anyway. The juniors and sophomores were all hugging the seniors everyone getting teary eyed and discussing what everyone's plans were. Only Brittany was unaffected by the enormity of the day as she had already graduated and thus wouldn't be walking even though the glee club knew she was smart and had already graduated most everyone else just thought that she had failed.

"Britt get over here!" Kurt shouted grabbing her arm.

"We're going to miss you!" sobbed Tina hugging Brittany tightly.

"Um...I'll miss you all too?" Brittany looked over at Santana for help, but the Latina was having her own problem with Rachel and Quinn hanging onto her incoherently mumbling things that sounded like miss you and you and Britt are prefect.

"Okay everyone please take a seat." Mr. Shue said walking in. "I'm going to miss you all seniors. It's been a blast getting to know you for the last three years and even though many of you wouldn't have thought that you'd be friends with anyone really in this room you are. I hope that when you think back on your high school years you remember the times we spent in here. All the achievements that we have accomplished together from the National Championship this year to just making it to Regional's our first year. It's been a wild three years and I wouldn't change it for anything. Now if any seniors have anything to say."

"I do Mr. Shue," Rachel said standing up, there was a loud groan from Santana, but Brittany elbowed her and she didn't say anything. "I just want to say thanks to all of you my high school experience wasn't half bad and I have to say that I will miss it here. Also that I couldn't have gotten into NYADA without you all so thanks." she smiles and sits back down next to Finn who grabs her hand.

"Ooo let's all say what are plans are." Kurt squealed jumping up. "I'm going to New York, getting a job and reapply to NYADA in the winter." he sat back down next to Blaine giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm headed off to good old LA where I have a recording deal." Mercedes said proudly beaming at Sam who was seated next to her.

Puck stood up, "One I'm actually graduating which is sort of a miracle in itself, but I'm going to LA too to start a pool cleaning business." he smiled over at Mercedes. "Well defiantly have to hang out some time."

"As everyone already knows I'm headed off to Yale." Quinn says looking over at Brittany and Santana who are smiling at her. All three members of the Unholy Trinity are for the first time in three years truly happy.

Mike stands up and clears his throat. "I finally convinced my dad to let me go to Joffery so I'll be in Chicago."

"That's great Mike," Brittany says jumping up and hugging him. She's probably the only one who understood how much Mike wanted to dance.

"I'm joining the Army like my father." Finn said standing up.

"Well as the rest of you losers know me and Britts will be headed to New York where I will be attending NYU and Britt will be attending Juilliard so now that we're done sharing I'm going to go get my mack on with my girl before I gets my graduation on." Santana says pulling Brittany out with her.

Santana barely makes it to the gym in time to get in line. Brittany had given her a kiss before heading into the auditorium to sit with her parents. They were both all hot and bothered because they had to stop their make out session interrupted by Quinn coming in to tell them that they needed to get in the gym now.

"Okay everyone sit down and shut up!" Sue shouted. "This is the graduation of the class of 2012."

"Rachel Berry,"

"Mike Chang,"

"Quinn Fabray,"

"Finn Hudson,"

"Kurt Hummel,"

"Mercedes Jones,"

"Santana Lopez,"

"Noah Puckerman,"

As each person was called up they walked onto the stage, got their diploma and stood in the high rises. Once the whole graduation class had their diplomas Figgins introduced them as graduates of McKinley High.

"Hey babe," Brittany says wrapping her arms around the Latina from behind who had been talking to her parents.

"Hey," Santana said turning around and kissing her girlfriend.

"And this is our queue to leave." Maria said grabbing her husband with her. "Come by tomorrow, we want to spend some time before you leave honey." she tells them before leaving the two girls alone.

"So San are you ready to go to New York." Brittany asked.

"With you? Yeah I think I'm ready to be a grown up." Santana giggles as her girlfriend hugs her. "Listen Britt I'm sorry about your dad not being supportive of you wanting to go to Juilliard." she said taking the blondes hands in hers.

"It's okay as long as I have your support I don't need anyone else's." Brittany says leaning in to kiss her again.

"Good cause all I need is you,"

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

Two days later they were both standing in the airport waving goodbye to their parents well Santana's parents and Brittany's mom her dad wouldn't come.

"Don't cry mom we'll call every day." Santana said trying to get out of her mother's death grip.

"Okay, but you tell us when you find an apartment and we'll drive up with your stuff." Maria said as Santana finally peeled her mother off of her.

"Be careful and look out for each other." Suzan said finally letting go of her daughter.

"Don't walk alone at night," Fabio warned before the girls waved going through security.

"Here we go," Santana said taking a hold of Brittany's hand.

"Here we go,"

**So I got bored with them in high school hence the time jump. Next chapter will be about their first week in NYC. They will be spending the whole summer there with some glee kids stopping by to say hi or wanting to crash for a while.**


	10. New York

When they landed they made their way to the Hilton where their parents had rented a room for them for the next week while they such for an apartment. Santana was lugging their bags while Brittany haggled with the manager for a better room complaining that the one that they were in was unsanitary. Eventually Brittany pulled out her best weapon her pout and got her and Santana a much better room with a balcony, a wonderful view and a king size bed.

"Fuck A B what did you pack in here your whole damn collection of dictionaries?" Santana grumbled finally setting the bags down when Brittany opened the door.

"Well you could have let the bellhop get the bags." Brittany giggled wrapping her arms around Santana as they looked out the window.

"And then have to pay him no fucking way." Santana said turning around and kissing her blonde.

"Your silly San," Brittany smiles pushing Santana on the bed. "Now let's get some sleep." she yawns wrapping her arms around the Latina cuddling up into her.

"Okay, but tomorrow we start apartment hunting..." Santana trails off when she hears Brittany lightly snoring, "okay you're not listen anymore."

Santana pulls Brittany closer sighing contently. She finally has her girl all to herself every night with no parents to tell them they need to come home or open their door or yell at them not to have sex. Most people would be nervous to move in with their girlfriend, but not Santana they had practically been living together for the last four years anyway with all the time they spent at each other's houses. She stared at the ceiling thinking of the amazing things that she was going for Brittany like one day buy her a house with a yard for the kids that they would no doubt be having. Life was finally starting for her and she was glad to have Brittany by her side. With that she fell asleep in the arms of her lover, her favorite place.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

They were on their third day of apartment hunting. The real estate agent that they were using was showing them three apartments on the upper east side even though it was farther away from both of their schools Santana wouldn't have Brittany living anywhere that wasn't nice or any area that had a high crime rate. The first place she took them to was a penthouse on third avenue and second avenue. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"Wait out here I don't need you telling me about all the great things about this apartment I'll decide myself." Santana ordered the poor agent who had been verbally abused the previous two days so she gladly waited outside.

She didn't understand how Brittany could put up with Santana. She was ready to kill the woman after all spending six hours with her.

"Babe, what do you think?" Santana asked walking down the cramped hall way looking in the two bedrooms.

"No master bedroom, the living room is okay, but the kitchen is too small." Brittany commented.

"So..." Santana said coming up behind her.

"No not enough room for me to dance around." Brittany said kissing her on the lips.

"Kay, hey lady let's move on to the next one." Santana yelled out the door. She tugged Brittany out the door and they followed the agent down to the lobby.

"Well where to next?" Brittany asked clamping her hand over Santana's mouth so she couldn't say anything.

"The next two are on First Avenue and York Avenue in the same building." the agent says.

"Then let's get-" Santana was cut off by Brittany kissing her.

"Can we please go see them while she's still in a good mood." Brittany innocently asks as she holds onto Santana's arm who has a dopy smile on her face.

"Um...sure this way." the agent motions them into a cab.

Santana vetoed the next apartment saying the master bedroom disturbed her and she just didn't like the layout at all. Brittany just laughed at how picky her girlfriend was being considering that they were both broke college students whose parents would be paying for their apartment. At first she had thought they were looking at ones that were too expensive until she called her parents and the Lopez's and they all said that price wasn't an issue. It was for her and Santana who didn't want to be living off of their parents, but of course Santana being her over protective self would except the help if only to keep Brittany safe.

"Now this is more like it." Santana said walking in the third and last apartment of the day.

Walking through the foyer into the huge room that was the dining room, living room and library/bedroom. She loved this because she could give Brittany a dance area. The kitchen was smaller, but she could live with that after all she would be the one cooking not Brittany the girl was a genius, but she'd freakin' burn water.

Brittany liked that it had two extra rooms. She was already imagining one being the guest room for their parents and friends when they visited and the other as an office for Santana. Her girlfriend would need it for studying and such. All the storage was an added bonus for all their crap that they would have to hid away. She had to say that her favorite part of the apartment was the master bedroom with two walk in closets thank god cause god know they have a lot of clothes. Though that 's not what she like the most about the room it was the wall to ceiling windows.

"We'll take this one." they both told the agent.

"Are you sure I'm not sure that this is in your price range." the agent said.

"We don't have a price range our parents are paying for it so price is no problem." Santana grumbled, "now get out of our apartment."

They signed the papers right then and while Santana went back to the hotel to get their bags Brittany called their parents saying that they had found a place. They would be driving up with all their stuff in three days. When Santana finally got back she found Brittany laying naked on the bed waiting for her to come back.

"I figured that we should break this room in first." Brittany innocently said.

"Best idea I've ever heard." Santana said stripping off her clothes and jumping on the bed next to her.

"I've got a job for myself." Brittany tells her as the Latina kisses her neck.

"Hum, what is it?" Santana mumbles into her neck in between kisses.

"I'm going to be tutoring high school and college students from NYU and Columbia in both Math and Science along with History and occasionally English." Brittany said smiling at her girlfriend kissing her on the cheek.

"That's great honey so long as you help me if I need it." Santana said giggling at first cause Brittany was tickling her, but then got serious. "You will help though if I need help won't you."

"Of course I will babe, I'd drop anything and anyone to help you." Brittany said kissing her passionately.

"Let's get some sleep babe. I have to go job hunting tomorrow." Santana yawned pulling Brittany into her.

"That's good cause I have two students already lined up that need help. I'm meeting them tomorrow so we'll both be busy." Brittany also yawned curling up into Santana.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"Hello, I'm Brittany you must be Cal." Brittany said smiling standing up to shake the young man's hand. He was probably around twenty one.

"Yes aren't you a little young to be tutoring me in advanced Calc. I mean I didn't believe them when they first said that you we're in high school still." Cal said sitting down.

"Well technically I graduated two years ago and finished all the Calc courses last year." Brittany said smiling. "So let's get started unless you want to fail."

"Sure, here this is what I've been having trouble with." Cal shrugged opening his book and pointing to the problems he was having.

They spent the next hour going over Divergence. Brittany explaining how it's a vector operator that measures the magnitude of a vector field's source or sink at a given point. She could tell that he was a difficult time trying to understand the concept along with the fact that he obviously hated math by the way he acted.

"Why are you in this class if you don't even like math?" Brittany asked as he got ready to leave.

"I need it if I want to be and engineer so I have to take it." Cal shrugged, "maybe I'll see you around Columbia." he said waving.

"Not likely unless you want to move our study sessions there, but see you next week." Brittany said.

"Well maybe you should consider going you're like way smarter than my teacher I'm sure you'd ace any class you take." Cal said stopping at the door.

"True, but I have other dreams so no Columbia." Brittany shrugged.

"Too bad, see you next week." Cal said leaving smiling. He was going to go tell his boyfriend about his amazing new tutor and how now he might actually pass the class.

They had set up a time weekly to meet here in this coffee shop. She ordered some food having a half break before her next client showed up. By the time she was done a girl about her age sat down across from her.

"Cassie?" Brittany asked.

"Yep that's me so you must be Brittany." Cassie said looking the girl in front of her up and down.

"Yes I am so what am I helping you with today?" Brittany asked.

"Biology I suck at the whole bone structure of the human body." Cassie said looking up and down her tutors body.

"Okay well what part are you confused about?" Brittany asked flipping through the text book.

"Mostly the foot bones we have a test on it in a week." Cassie said still staring at Brittany's amazing body thinking of all the things she could do to it.

"Why did you have school in the summer aren't you still in high school?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah well I'm going to be a senior this year, but I failed Bio so I'm retaking it." Cassie explained.

Brittany explained the bones to her several times and told her a way to remember the names of them. They spent an hour going over bones in the legs.

"Well I'll see you same time next week." Brittany said smiling getting up.

"K, see you then." Cassie yelled staring at her ass as she left.

Brittany leaves making her way back to the apartment hoping that Santana had some luck looking for a job. She knows that her girlfriends wants to be able to provide everything for her and even though she's perfectly capable of working Santana would prefer her not to have to. But that was Santana for you always wanting to give Brittany the best of everything.

"Honey I'm-" was all Brittany got out before she was tackled back into the door. Being feverishly kissed by her girlfriend who wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Brittany gently pushes her off of her after several minutes of trying. "Babe as much as I love you and our sweet lady kisses why are you so happy right now?" she asks.

"Well baby you are looking at club Season's newest DJ." Santana says smiling wide as Brittany pulls her over to the couch throwing her down.

"That's so hot," Brittany husks straddling her.

"Will you come to the club with me tonight?" Santana asks before she loses all thoughts.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Santana has her arm around Brittany's waist as they walk into Season she wants everyone to know that Brittany is her girl. They make their way over to the bar where Santana has to leave her beautiful blonde dancer to actually start working. Making her way up to the DJ booth she smiles at the other one who's just getting off duty.

"Hi, everyone I'm Santana the new DJ any requests?" Santana says starting to spin some tracks putting on Wild Ones.

Brittany looks up at Santana winking before making her way out onto the dance floor. She starts dancing by herself staring at Santana the entire time. The Latina gulps thanking god she's not a guy otherwise she'd have a serious hard on right now. The things that girl could do to her surprised and shocked her every day. Every time a guy tries to dance with the blonde she shoves them away always keeping eye contact with her sexy hot girlfriend.

Santana's been working for two hours when the unthinkable happens. Brittany has finally left the dance floor to go get a drink and Santana is still watching her. When she gets up to the bar some young stupid naive thing saunters up to her girlfriends and starts hitting on her blonde. Now Santana is never one to share. Brittany tries to push the girl back and get away, but the girl is persistent.

"Hey teach how 'bout you, me and the dance floor. I'm sure I can show you a good time." Cassie says approaching her tutor.

"Oh, hi Cassie." Brittany says a little shocked when she turns around and sees Cassie right behind her. "Aren't you a little young to be in here?" she asks remembering that there was a sign outside saying you had to be eighteen to get in.

"No I just turned eighteen two weeks ago." Cassie says leaning into Brittany trapping her between herself and the bar trying to go in for a kiss.

"Um...I have a girlfriend." Brittany says ducking to avoid Cassie's kiss.

"Well I don't see her arou-" Cassie starts before she was yanked back.

"She happens to be right in front of you now. Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Santana growls shoving Cassie away from Brittany.

"San, calm down." Brittany pleas grabbing her arm.

"No Britt I will not calm down she was hitting on you even after you told her you had a girlfriend." Santana says turning to face Brittany.

Cassie thinks maybe if she beats up Santana that Brittany will think she's cool. So when Brittany tries to calm Santana down Cassie takes a swing at Santana contacting with her cheek.

"Oh you picked the wrong fucking girl to fight bitch I'm 'bout to go All Lima Heights on your ass." Santana growled holding her cheek as she throws a punch back.

Cassie hits the deck and Santana leaps on her punching her face several times before Brittany lifts her up off the girl. She gets a couple good kicks into her stomach and rips as Brittany drags her away.

"Santana you're going to get yourself fired and arrested." Brittany whispers pulling her into the bathroom.

"I don't care. I have to protect my girl." Santana huffed wiggling out of Brittany's grasp and walking over the mirror.

"Oh San you know I could have handled her." Brittany coos wrapping her arms around Santana kissing her shoulder. She would never admit it to Santana, but she loved it when she got all protective of her and beat the crap out of someone. It was like a major turn on for her.

"I know, but you should have to I'm your girlfriend I'm suppose to protect you for losers like that." Santana says turning around and kissing her.

"San you're so silly." Brittany giggles as Santana picks her up carrying her out of the bathroom up towards the DJ's booth.

"You're saying up here with me for the rest of the night." Santana says putting her down next to her. They spent the rest of the night until close at two up in the DJ booth. Brittany was frankly surprised that the cops hadn't been called or that Santana hadn't been fired. She knew that she'd have to tell Cassie's mother she couldn't tutor her anymore she just wouldn't feel comfortable being around her alone.

**Next chapter will include the parents arriving with all their stuff and a surprise guest with them. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I had a hard time writing this I've been focus on other story that I'm writing.**


	11. Family and a Friend

It had been two days since Santana had beat the crap out of Cassie and everything had been going pretty well. Brittany had thirty students set up that she was tutoring and Santana worked at the club every night the eight to two shift. The only day that they both would be having off was Sunday and luckily for them it was Sunday. They had only been in New York for a week and their parents were due to arrive with their stuff tomorrow. Everything was working out for them and they loved living together.

"Honey don't you think we should maybe go buy a bed or two for them?" Santana asked Brittany.

"We don't have enough money to get a couch and two beds. We could perhaps swing one bed or a couch, but not both." Brittany said frowning looking at their bank account.

"How is it that we don't have more money we did come here with ten thousand dollars didn't we? And our parents are paying for the apartment." Santana asked gasping at her.

"Well babe, you decided we need to buy a king bed for us and all that kitchen stuff that you insisted that we absolutely needed." Brittany reminded her.

"Oh, yeah well hopefully they brought our beds so they can sleep in them." Santana said shrugging.

"Santana Lopez you're so cruel. Would you want to sleep in them knowing that two people have been having sex in them for years?" Brittany asked slapping Santana in the arm.

"Honestly if it was you hell yes." Santana smirked making her way over to stove flipping the burgers.

"You are so gross."

"Maybe but you love me." Santana said sticking her tongue out.

"Sometimes I wonder why." Brittany teased walking over to Santana wrapping her arms around her waist looking at what the Latina was doing. "So we're having burgers for dinner?"

"Yes we are. Do you have a problem with that?" Santana asked, but before Brittany could answer the doorbell rang.

Santana peeled Brittany off of her and went to answer the door. Not knowing who it could be their parents we're do here until tomorrow and they didn't really know anyone else in the city. Grumbling under her breath she swore if it was some sales man he would leave with one less nut.

"Okay who the fuck-" Santana stopped mid sentence when she flung the door open and saw two cops, a very angry looking older red headed woman and Cassie all bandaged up.

"Santana Lopez?" one of the officers asked.

"Maybe who wants to know?" Santana asks looking over at Brittany who was not standing next to her arm around her.

"Well Miss Lopez we have a complaint and have to talk to you down at the station." the other officer said.

"Not unless you have an arrest warrant." Brittany said glaring at the woman and Cassie clasping her hand over Santana's mouth as she tended to lose it when cops questioned her often getting into more trouble.

"Miss please stay out of this. We have to talk to Miss Lopez about beating the crap out of this underage high school student." the first cop said pointing at Cassie.

"Well if is underage than what was she doing in an eighteen and up club, but officer you should know that she's eighteen." Brittany said stepping in front of Santana. "And I would like to make a complaint that she was in said club." she threatened looking directly at the girl's mother.

"Um well I guess you can go I'm not going to press charges." Cassie's mother said dismissing the cops turning to the two girls. "But don't think that I've forgiven or forgotten about what you've done to my daughter. I will get even."

Santana just stared at the woman as she dragged her daughter away. She was in utter shock of what had just happened.

"This is why we don't get into fights." Brittany lightly scolded her girlfriend.

"Hey, I have to protect my girl." Santana said trying to sound all gangster, but failing miserably.

"Honey your burgers are burning." Brittany said laughing when Santana ran over to try and save her burgers.

"You're not helping." Santana grumbled.

Brittany chuckled watching her girlfriend try to scrap off the top of the burgers to get rid of the burnt meat. The only problem is that the burgers are thin and burnt all the way through. Picking up the phone the blonde decides to call the pizza place down the street ordering a half veggie and half pepperoni large pizza for them. Santana just wanted to cry she was going to make a wonderful dinner for her girlfriend, but no some bitch and her mother had to ruin it. She tried to salvage the burgers, but it was too late.

"Come here babe," Brittany said opening her arms motioning for Santana to come over. When she did Brittany hugged her kissing her shoulder. "Relax honey everything is going to be okay and I'm sure that your dinner would have been amazing." she said kissing her forehead.

Santana shifted so she was straddling Brittany shoving her farther down into the couch. She started kissing her passionately running her tongue along the blonde's lower lip wanting in. Brittany gladly let her as they started to fight for dominance, her hands making their way up the back of her shirt. Santana started to lift Brittany's shirt up running her fingers over the blondes washboard abs.

"Fuck!" Santana shouted pulling away from Brittany as the doorbell rang. "I'm going to fucking kill whoever this fucking is. Fucking cock block so fucking close." she grumbled getting up and heading over to the door, flinging it open. "What the fu-"

"Well that's not a nice way to greet your mother Santana." Maria sternly said walking passed her. "Hello Brittany nice to see someone is happy to see me." she smiled as Brittany ran over to hug her.

Before Santana could register anything else Suzan, Chris and her own father Fabio came in too. They made their way over to the singe couch and somehow all managed to sit down on it. Santana looked over at Brittany to see her happily talking to all of their parents hell it seemed ever he father had come around some at least after all he was here. She groaned knowing that there was no way now that she would be getting any with their parents here. Kicking the wall she stocked back into the master flopping on the bed extremely horny and now starting to get sexually frustrated. God sometimes she really hated her parents timing.

"Honey," Brittany said walking into the room and sitting next to Santana. "Come on we have to help them unpack the truck.

"At fucking six o'clock at night. Can't it wait for tomorrow?" Santana asked head buried in a pillow.

"Maybe, but they our parents wouldn't have anywhere to sleep and I heard them talking about taking our room." Brittany told her knowing full well that Santana wouldn't like that idea.

"Fuck no," Santana shouted jumping up and dragging Brittany with her out to the truck. Hell would have to freeze over before she let her parents sleep in her bed that she shared with Brittany. She didn't want questions about why they had a locked crate under their bed or anything else, but the crate was the most important thing. No one needed to know what was in that crate but them.

"Well finally Santana here I thought I was going to have to sleep out here waiting for you to get your lazy butt down here." Quinn shouted jumping out of the moving truck and giving her a huge hug.

"Fuck Quinn, why are you here?" Santana asked grinning.

Brittany smiled behind her. She knew it was a good idea to suggest that Quinn come along with their parents. Santana needed someone to talk to aside from herself.

"Well Santana if you must know your lovely girlfriend thought I ought to come out and give you hell until I go to school and frankly who could turn down a free place to stay that's far away from Lima." Quinn said smiling, she was really happy that Brittany had asked her to come out.

"Oh my god I love you." Santana yelled jumping into Brittany's arms giggling and kissing her face all over causing Quinn to laugh at seeing a side of Santana hardly anyone sees.

"Hello best friend still here." Quinn said waving her hands next to their faces to no avail.

"Santana Lopez stop sucking the face off of Brittany and come help your father lift this damn dresser." Maria shouted over at her daughter.

"Brittany, you come help too." Suzan yelled neither woman was doing any lifting they were leaving that their husbands and daughters along with Quinn. They had decided to make themselves directors.

"Mom where's Em?" Brittany asked.

"We left her with Quinn's mom." Chris yelled, "now come help us cause this thing is fucking heavy. What the fuck do you have in here?" he asked.

"Yeah this thing should not be this fucking heavy. I told you we should have brought that Puck boy." Fabio said straining himself trying to lift it up.

"Hell no I will not have that boy anywhere near my daughter." Both Suzan and Maria shouted.

Santana and Brittany helped their dads unload everything from the truck with Quinn's help. After getting all the furniture in the apartment both beds in the extra rooms and their dressers and night stands in the master Chris and Fabio stopped helping and sat on the couch eating some pizza. They left Santana, Brittany and Quinn to unload all the boxes.

"Okay we are so making you dinner tomorrow after we go shopping for some new furniture." Suzan says looking around at the very empty apartment.

"Um I won't be here I have to work." Santana says looking over at Brittany.

"Yeah mom we'll go with you shopping, but dinner will either have to be rather early or really late." Brittany shrugs knowing that their parents won't necessarily like Santana's job unlike Quinn who will think it's fun to hang out at a club.

"Fine then we'll make you dinner right now." Maria insisted knowing that she probably won't like whatever job Santana had gotten for herself.

"Ugh fine call us when it's ready." Santana said grabbing Brittany's arm and dragging her towards their room. "Come on Quinn," she shouts back.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"That was good I don't get why you've been so jumpy tonight Santana." Quinn said after Santana had dragged her back into the master leaving Brittany out with their parents talking about the stock market and other various things.

"For one I was about to get it on with Brittany before you all arrived and second they weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow." Santana sighed very frustrated that her plan wouldn't work anymore.

"What are you talking about I thought you'd be happy to see your folks and by the way nice burnt burgers." Quinn said sitting down on the bed.

"Okay fine I'm happy it's just I had a plan for tonight and first the cops show up and I burn my burgers and then you all arrive. All I wanted was a nice quiet night with Brittany so I can..." Santana trails off not wanting to tell Quinn what she was planning after all she doubted that Quinn would approve.

Quinn stared at her mouth wide open.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

"So Brittany if you were to invest in something what would it be?" Fabio asked as they all sat on the couch after eating the huge dinner that Suzan and Maria had insisted on making and they were now clean up.

"It's hard to say perhaps something like Apple or Facebook, but honestly I'd consider buying gold that's always going up in price." Brittany said smiling knowing that he always asked her about investing.

"That's good sound advice are you sure you don't want to become a stock investor or something like that." Fabio suggests laughing.

"No I think I'll stick with dance thanks." Brittany laughed pretending to glare at him.

"I think Fabio is right how do you plan to take care of yourself. You need a stable job I won't always take care of you and Santana won't always be here to help you pay for things." Chris says glaring over at Fabio for joking about such a thing.

Suzan and Maria had overheard this and Suzan groaned. "Here goes another fight." she whispered to Maria.

"Let's just hope Santana stays in their room with Quinn otherwise there really will be a fight." Maria shuttered thinking about what her daughter will do.

"And further more I don't like you dating Santana she's not good for you if she doesn't think you should be using that brain of yours instead of letting it waste away by dancing. She should want you to be able to take care of yourself and not have to rely on her." Chris yells finally airing out what he had been keeping bottled up for some time now.

"Fuck you dad get out." Brittany shouted running back into the master.

**So not exactly what you thought would happen when their parents come. What will Santana do to Brittany's dad and will he ever actually come around. Just to let you know he doesn't have a problem with her being gay just that she doesn't want to go to an acedemic school. What does Santana have planned and will Quinn end up helping? Next chapter will include some sexy times even though I hate to write them. **


	12. Finally

**This chapter is M**

"Baby what's wrong?" Santana asked when Brittany came flying in and tackled her onto the bed. She looked over at Quinn confused who nodded, heading out to give the two some room.

"My dad..." was all Brittany got out before she became incoherent.

Santana didn't need to hear anymore as she could already guess what he had said to her. She knew that he was still upset that Brittany had chosen to go to Juilliard instead of any of the other schools she had gotten into. What she didn't understand was how he could not see how happy dancing made her. Sure she would have liked Brittany to go to an academic school as well, but that's not what her girlfriend wanted and she would support her no matter what. Even if that meant that she would be the only one making money. She would do anything for the blonde.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about so don't listen to him. Your mom's proud of you as are my parents. They understand what dancing means to you and that so long as you'll have me as your girlfriend I'll be here for you supporting you in whatever way is needed." Santana tells her sweetly brushing her hair out of her face.

"Thanks San I know you'll always be here for me. I just wish my dad would stop blaming you and telling me that you'll leave." Brittany sobbed wiping away tears trying to gather herself back together.

"He what!" shouted Santana jumping up.

"San please don't do-" the rest of what Brittany said was lost on her as she rushed out of the room.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

"Quinn do you have any idea about why Santana seems so upset about us being here?" Maria asked wanting to know why her daughter had been so distant since they had arrived.

"I don't know Santana just gave me a cryptic reason before Brittany came running in crying though I don't think it was just us she said something about cops." Quinn said shrugging not wanting to spoil the surprise that she guessed Santana had planned. She wasn't really sure as she wasn't lying by saying Santana didn't tell her.

"Cops! That girls only been her a week and she already has the cops at her door." Fabio yelled throwing his hands up. He had given up a long time ago in trying to control his crazy daughter who seemed to get in trouble every other day. During her freshman and sophomore years he thought he spent more time in the principal's office than the principal did. The only savior came when Santana finally admitted that she was in love with Brittany as she stopped getting in as much trouble unless involved Brittany. His daughter seemed to think that if anyone said anything or did anything to offend or hurt Brittany it was her job to get them back even though Brittany was perfectly capable of doing so.

"Okay let's be honest it probably had something to do with Brittany after all we all know Santana get's extra testy when someone messes with Brittany." Suzan laughed.

They all stopped when Santana came running out.

"Where is he?" Santana growled looking around, they all knew who she was talking about.

"He left honey, I told him to go get a hotel room and stay there until we're ready to leave since he can't seem to get over the fact that Brittany wants to dance." Suzan says trying to calm Santana down knowing that none of them truly could only Brittany seemed to have the power to control the fiery Latina.

"Fuck, if he comes back I'll kill him." Santana growls finally sat down next to Suzan and her mother. No one messed with her girl and made her cry not even her own father.

"Honey please don't do anything to rash." Fabio tried to reason with her.

"Yeah let's not kill my father even though he's been a dick the last few months." Brittany said coming out and sitting on Santana's lap.

Quinn laughed when Santana just nodded in agreement and nuzzled her head into Brittany's hair.

"Shut it Fabray just cause you're jealous." Santana snarled before Brittany calmly laid back and kissed her.

"I'm not jealous, but you're so whipped." Quinn quipped back cause all three parents to laugh.

"What I'm not." Santana argued.

"Yes you are baby." Brittany agrees with everyone else.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side." Santana tries to glare at her, but as usual it's hard for her.

"God you two are sickenly cute." Quinn commented, "but could you all go into the bedrooms so I can get some sleep out here." she asks as she will be sleeping on the couch not wanting to share a room with Brittany and Santana. She's been traumatized enough with their antics over the years.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled back into their room knowing full well that Quinn wasn't that tired she just didn't want to hear them go at it or see it as they had been about five minutes away from having sex on the couch with everyone right there. She giggled when she finally pulled her girlfriend into their room shutting the door and locking it. No need to have their parents or Quinn walk in on them.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight." Brittany whispered shoving Santana down on the bed climbing on top of her straddling her.

Dominate, controlling Brittany was such a turn on for Santana. "Really?" she heaved pulling Brittany down onto her trying to kiss her.

"No touching," Brittany ordered smacking her hands way from her shirt that the Latina was trying to pull up.

"Fuck Britt I want you so bad." Santana whined shifting underneath the blonde trying to create friction on her throbbing pussy.

"What did I say slut no touching." Brittany ordered pulling both their shirts off. "Up," she ordered pulling the Latina's pants and thong down in one single stroke.

Brittany could smell her girlfriend's arousal. She licked her lips staring down at her. Deciding she really didn't want to tease her she kissed her way down her body causing Santana to moan when she finally reached her inner thigh.

"Fuck just fucking fuck me already." Santana shouted bucking her hips up trying to find some friction or something it was getting too much for her to handle. "Please," she whined getting desperate.

Before she could do are say anything else she moaned as Brittany stuck her tongue up in licking in a circle. They both moaned finally getting their frustration out.

"Britt please," Santana breathlessly begged needing more.

Brittany sucks on her clit before kissing her way back up the Latina's body to her boobs sucking on her nipple. "You're so fucking wet for me babe you fucking slut." Brittany said before kissing her and plunging two fingers in.

"Fuck Britt, harder." Santana moaned bucking her hips up trying to pick up the speed.

"You're fucking tight," Brittany groaned shifting to get a better angle. She picked up the speed and it only took a few more seconds to send Santana over the edge. She continued to thrust until Santana fell back on the bed exhausted.

"I love you baby," Brittany grinned kissing the too tired Latina.

"I'm so paying you back." Santana said curling up next to Brittany putting an arm across her waist falling asleep her face buried in the crook of Brittany's neck. She chuckled wondering how anyone could think that Santana was mean, a bitch or cold hearted. Not the girl that was currently snuggled so cutely up against her so concerned about her own well being that she'd often forget about herself.

Brittany lay there for twenty minutes thinking about their future together. How they'd go to college, graduate, get jobs, buy a house, get married and eventual have kids. Pulling Santana more into her she couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather be spending the rest of her life with no matter what anyone said she knew they were made for each other.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

"Honey you are not getting that thing." Maria yelled across the store as Santana looked at stripper poles.

"But mom you should see Britt on one of these-" Santana was cut off by Brittany tackling her to the ground.

"Shut up San," Brittany whispered threatening into her ear.

"What was Santana saying about Brittany and a stripper pole?" Suzan came around a corner with Quinn who was laughing, looking at Maria then to the two girls on the ground. "Brittany get off of Santana." she ordered and Brittany got up helping Santana up. "Really can't you two contain yourselves for ten minutes." she shook her head grabbing several shelving units.

"Santana how would you know what Brittany can do on a stripper pole?" Quinn asked all innocent earning a glare from both girls.

"Yes honey how do you know?" Maria asked as all three women looked at them waiting for an answer.

"It was Puck's fault." Santana shouted the first thing that came to mind after all she normally blamed Puck for everything anyway so why not blame him for this too. They would buy it Puck would be one to go somewhere that had a stripper pole and Brittany drunk is like a stripper. That was the story she was going to tell and stick to no matter what.

"Yeah, it was all his fault." Brittany agreed holding back her laughter at Santana's answer. It had really been her idea for Santana's eighteenth birthday they had gone to a strip club two hours outside of Lima not wanting to be recognized or anything. One thing lead to another and she had somehow found herself on the stripper pole giving her girlfriend a show. She was just glad that her girlfriend hadn't mentioned anything about the lap dances she had received when they looked at chairs.

"I don't know didn't you threaten Puck Santana that if he ever looked at Brittany when she wasn't wearing a top that covered most of her stomach and pants that you'd castrate him." Quinn said smirking.

"Shut up Quinn," Santana growled pulling Brittany over to look at coffee tables not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"I don't know wither to try and figure out what the hell happened or not." Maria said looking rather nervous.

"I say we leave it alone who knows what the fuck they were up to. Personally I don't want to know how my daughter ended up on a stripper pole." Suzan said shuttering at the thought.

"You have a point I'm just glad we sent Fabio out already with all the big items." Maria said. "Don't need him knowing about what they're up to he's worried enough as it is."

"Let's just hope he gets back soon so he can take this stuff out this cart is getting awfully hard to push." Suzan said laughing.

By the time they finished loading all the stuff that they had bought it filled up the truck. They had gotten everything from pictures to hang on the wall, lamps, two new couches, several book cases and other such stuff that was needed for their empty apartment. Santana hadn't wanted to get everything as she and Brittany could pay for it, but their parents had insisted spending nearly ten grand.

"God I wish my mom was as cool as your parents." Quinn said as they sat in the back of a cab. It was just the three of them as the other three were driving the truck.

"Yeah I just don't want to be so dependent on them you know." Santana said cuddling up against Brittany.

"I totally get it, but still." Quinn said smiling.

"It's cause they totally know we're going to stay together for the rest of our lives and get married so they just want us to have nice things and not have to live in some crappy dorm room where we would be miserable cause we wouldn't be together." Brittany points out.

"Are you taking a psychology class or something B cause that was deep shit." Quinn laughed causing Santana snicker too.

"Maybe or maybe I've already taken one." Brittany said a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What do you have planned?" Santana asked a little worried the last time she got this look they had ended up at the strip club not that she didn't like it. Hell she got to watch her girl work the pole just for her, but still they had almost gotten in trouble for that.

"Well we should take our parents and Quinn with us when you go to work." Brittany suggests shrugging.

"That sound like fun." Quinn interjected before Santana could question Brittany some more.

The rest of the ride was silent with Quinn excited to see where Santana worked. Santana worried about what in the world Brittany could have planned and Brittany just smiling proud with herself.

When they arrived back all the stuff had been moved from the truck up to their apartment with the help of three bell boys.

"Really you could move all this stuff yourselves." Santana asked laughing heading towards the elevator.

"Hey why should we move when there are perfectly healthy young men who can move large things much better." Fabio countered not wanting to admit that he was old.

"As much as I would love to continue this banter back and forth dad I have to get ready for my job which I have to be at in forty minutes." Santana said walking back into her bathroom to look for her outfit.

"How about we all get ready?" Brittany suggested, "I think it would be cool if you all would come with us."

"Us?" Suzan asked questioning.

"Yes mom I've been going with Santana to her job as a DJ. One I like to dance and party and two someone has to make sure she stays in line." Brittany said shrugging as if it was no problem.

"This could be interesting." Maria said smiling she was down to see what her daughter was up to.

"I don't think I have anything for a club." Quinn said looking over at Brittany.

"Go in with San I'm sure you can find something in her closet." Brittany told her after all Quinn and Santana did always trade clothes.

"Please tell us that our baby isn't getting into too much trouble." Fabio and Maria asked Brittany.

"Aside from the whole fight her first night working there no nothing to worry about." Brittany said as all three parents stared at her mouths wide open.

"What! She was in a fight!" Maria shouted.

"Calm down Mrs. L she may have beat up a girl that was hitting on me and wouldn't leave me alone. Not only that, but the girl hit San before San hit her so you could say it was self defense damn I wish I would have thought of that when the cops stopped by." Brittany said smiling when she remembered that night. While she hated violence she always was turned on by Santana when she would get all protective.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

By the time they reached the club Santana's shift was about to start. She kissed Brittany before heading to the DJ booth leaving them to get drinks and dance. Fabio went to get the drinks while Quinn and Brittany dragged Maria and Suzan out on the dance floor.

"It's been years since I've been to a club." Suzan said trying to at least try and keep up with her daughter.

"Let me guess since before Brittany was born." Maria said laughing as both of them were failing miserably to keep up with Brittany and were having to settle for trying to match Quinn.

"You too." Suzan giggled watching her daughter drop to the floor and pick herself back up without using her hands.

"Yeah, though I don't know how well we're doing in the whole dancing department." Maria said pointing over at Brittany who was to be fair making everyone look inadequate.

"Don't worry Brittany makes all look like we can't dance." Quinn said dancing next to Suzan.

"Well I see that Santana can't seem to keep her eyes off of her." Fabio said coming over and handing them their drinks.

They all turned to look at Santana who was intently staring at Brittany who was now in the center of the dance floor dancing by herself. Every time a guy would try to dance with her she'd push them away staring back at Santana.

"Come on let's go get a table my feet hurt." Suzan said grabbing Quinn and Maria dragging them over to booth that had just opened up.

"What about Brittany? Shouldn't we tell here?" Fabio asked following the woman.

"Have you ever tried to drag Brittany off the dance floor it's damn near impossible unless your Santana whispering something that probably has something to do with the promise of sex." Suzan laughs watching some poor guy trying to grind on her daughter.

"Great I really didn't need to hear that." Maria said covering her ears.

"Hey you think that's bad trying sharing a room with them on a Cheerio trip that's bad. Thankfully senior year Brittany somehow convinced Sue to let them both have their own room." Quinn said shuttered.

Maria was about to say something when Suzan nudged her pointing out at the dance floor. Some guy was all over Brittany they were grinding together and then they looked over at Santana who had left the DJ booth and was making her way over to them.

"Shit's about to go down." Fabio whispered knowing how short tempered his daughter was.

"Fuck, someone go stop her." Maria said shoving her husband out of the booth.

"Brittany what the hell!" Santana shouted finally reaching her girlfriend and the guy she was dancing with pulling Brittany away from him.

"Sanny," Brittany slurred throwing her arms around Santana's neck kissing her.

"Brittany are you drunk?" Santana asked totally ignoring the irate guy next to her.

"What the hell? We were dancing here." the guy shouted grabbing Santana's arm trying to rip her away from Brittany.

"Hell no you aren't this is my girlfriend." Santana growled as Brittany turned around her arms still around Santana's neck grinding down her girl then back up.

The guy was about to say something when Brittany turned around and started making out with Santana. When they finally broke apart Santana glared at the guy smugly before pulling Brittany up to the DJ's booth with her.

"God B do you know how much I love you, but this is getting ridiculous at how many people I'm having to beat off of you. Could you try and not be so damn sexy." Santana joked shoving Brittany against the wall kissing her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

The next morning Suzan and Maria came into Brittany and Santana's room to say goodbye. Only to find Brittany laying completely on top of Santana both sound asleep. They woke them up and said goodbye. Quinn moved into the guest room next to their room. She was planning on staying for at least another week before heading back to Lima to get her stuff and then come back out.

"You can stay so long as you don't interrupt my sexy times with my girl." Santana warned her.

"Fine," Quinn agreed heading out to go get some food she really didn't want to hear her best friends go at it.

"Britt come out here I have somewhere I want to take you." Santana shouted.

"God San what the fuck do you want." Brittany shouted walking into the living room only to stop dead in her tracks gasping.

Santana had turned out all the lights and lite a bunch of candles around the room, rose petals leading from the hall to where Santana was standing. Brittany walked up to Santana with a questioning look only to see a beautiful dinner laid out behind her.

"Oh my god is this for us? It's not our anniversary." Brittany said.

"Well I just thought I ought to do something nice for you." Santana shrugged letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Brittany sat down.

After they ate Santana walked around the table to Brittany and pulled her up.

"Brittany I know that you don't want to be like Rachel and Finn trying to push our relationship farther before we're ready, but we've been friends forever and let's be honest if I wasn't so damn stubborn we would have started dating freshman year of high school. We're living together and we've already planned to spend the rest of our lives together so I figured that I might as well do this now before I chicken out and it takes me another five years to ask this." Santana said getting down on one knee in front of her pulling out a small red velvet box and opening it to reveal a small simple diamond. "Brittany S. Pierce will you do me the honor of being my wife." she asked.

**TBC...**

**I'm going on vacation for two weeks so I might not be able to update for a while.**


	13. Effing Friends

**So I slightly depressed about the whole break-up that it's been hard to write, but I have to keep going at least in my writing they are still together. I did like that they left it open for them to get back together which they had better otherwise I will really be depressed which is sad if you really think about it, it's just a tv show, but it's a tv show that changed my life and I need my favorite couple to be together :(**

**I know I said I wasn't going to update, but I decided to bring my computer and I had some spare time on the plane to write so I'll probably be able to update one or two times over the next two weeks.**

Brittany just stared at Santana mouth opened wide. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Santana just ask her to marry her? Looking up she saw the nervous look on Santana's face as she was still on one knee in front of her. "Yes," she whispered very quietly at first before lifting Santana up saying "yes, yes, yes. Of course I'll marry you." she shouted crashing her lips together with Santana's.

Santana put the ring on Brittany's finger gazing at it. She would finally have the blonde as hers, she would be able to call her, her wife. This was the one thing that she had always wanted even if she had denied her feelings she always knew it was Brittany or nothing. "I'm glad you said yes." Santana whispered picking Brittany up to take her to their room.

"Like I'd say no to you." Brittany giggled nuzzling into the crook of her fiancée's neck.

Santana had just laid Brittany on the bed and was straddling her when the door bell rang.

"Fuck! This better be fucking important." Santana grumbled getting up as whoever was at the door banged on the door probably almost knocking it off its hinges.

"Don't it's probably Quinn." Brittany said grabbing Santana's arm. She affectively got her to lay back down before there was muffled shouting of getting someone's ass to open the damn door.

"Wait here don't move an inch." Santana told Brittany who was only in her underwear and bra at this point as was Santana. Stomping over to the door she yanked it open, "what the hell-" she was caught off guard by seeing Puck, Kurt and Rachel standing in front of her.

"Well hello to you too sexy." Puck said wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I see that you totally still want me."

Santana opened her mouth only to shut it again. She couldn't believe it three people she thought she'd never have to see again where standing in front of her at her apartment.

"Santana I know that you often have a hard time with your manners, but still you should even have enough common courteous to invite us into your home." Rachel said pushing passed her.

"I think she's in shock." Kurt said waving his hands in front of her face and getting no response.

"Then let's make ourselves at home till she either comes out of it or Brittany gets back." Puck shrugged as these where off the hook.

"San who's at the door?" Brittany asked walking in. "Oh hi guys." she said waving walking over to Santana to close the door.

"Um Brittany do you think maybe you might want to put on some clothes?" Rachel asked motioning at her lacey underwear.

"I would if I weren't in my own damn apartment. The better question is the are you all here? I mean I know Santana and I are all sorts of awesome, but following us to New York and trying to stay in our apartment is a little much isn't it?" Brittany pointed out very frustrated that her we just got engaged sex had been interrupted. Her only saving grace was at least this time she hadn't been close cause that was ten times worse.

"Yes why the fuck are you all up in my I mean our apartment?" Santana growled finally coming out of it.

"Well if you must know Quinn told us she was coming and I figured that Kurt and myself needed to get acquainted with the city so we hopped a plane and will be staying a week, two tops." Rachel said, "as for Noah I have no idea why he came."

"Well Puck I'm waiting," Santana said tapping her foot.

"I figured that hey I know someone in New York now might as well go visit them and when Kurt said he was going I just decided to come with them. You should be thankful to cause Rachel wanted to use the third ticket to bring Finn instead of me." Puck said lounging on the couch.

"Get the hell out!" Santana shouted fed up with intruders in her damn apartment.

"San be nice," Brittany tried to reason.

"NO Britt I will not be nice I want everyone out so I can fuck you wherever and whenever I want. This is OUR apartment and it feels like it's just about everyone else's, but ours." Santana shouts storming back into their room.

"You'll have to excuse her she's in one of those moods." Brittany said smiling as Quinn came back. "Good Quinn your back maybe you all can leave so we can have some alone time before San has to go to work." she suggests practically shoving them out the door.

"Britt are you come back to bed or do I have to come back out and kick everyone out." Santana shouts.

"Already done-" Brittany starts walking back into their room only to see a naked Santana laying on the bed begging to be worshipped.

"Well are you just going to stand there and stare or come show me how much you love me." Santana asked.

Brittany rushes to the bed stripping her clothes off as she went. Leaping on the bed she kisses her fiancée hard and starts trailing her kissing down her neck when Santana's phone goes off.

"FUCKING A! THIS IS FUCKING BULSHIT!" Santana shouted rolling over to answer her phone. "Yes," she sharply said. "Oh yeah I can come in."

Brittany looks over at her head tilted sideways. "Work?" she asks.

"Yep they want me to come in." Santana says getting up.

"Do you want me to come?" Brittany asks watching the Latina get dressed in jeans, a white button up shirt and a fedora.

"No every time you come I either end up in a fight or carrying you off to come stand up by me so no one can hit on you." Santana says kissing before heading out.

"Be safe and stay out of trouble." Brittany yells, she flops over and decides to get dressed as well. Texting Quinn she asks where they are and if she can join as Santana had to work. Quinn replies telling her they are down two blocks at a coffee shop. Grabbing her purse and keys she heads out the door.

"Hey guy," Brittany greets them smiling sitting down next to Quinn and Puck.

"Whoa there's only one." Puck jokes.

"Duh Puckerman San had to work and we decided it's for the best if I don't go with her." Brittany says lightly shoving him.

"Now why is that?" Puck ponders knowing full well what the answer is.

"Puck out of everyone that knows us you should be the most acquainted one with why it would be a bad idea for Santana and myself to be at a club and not dancing together every second." Brittany teases knowing the other three have no idea.

"Well of course I'm aware I still have a nasty ass scar from the time I took you both to a strip club and I certainly haven't forgotten about the time before that at the club." Puck said shuttering.

"Whoa hold up what?" Quinn said as Rachel and Kurt looked very confused.

"You'd better be explaining this little incidents that we had no clue about." Kurt said taking out his phone to text Mercedes.

"Okay, okay let's see it was right before last summer." Brittany trails off remember how the whole weird situation had come about.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

_ "You two totally have to come with." Puck said running up to his two favorite Cheerios._

_ "What the fuck are you talking about Fuckerman?" Santana asked._

_ "Ducks?" Brittany tilted her head to the side._

_ "Huh, oh no Britt. I want you two to come with me to that new strip club outside of town." Puck said shrugging. "No one else would be half as fun to go with please." he begged._

_ "I don't know." Santana said remember what had happened for her eighteenth birthday._

_ "Sounds like fun, we're so down." Brittany answered for them just as Puck hoped she would._

_ "Cool I'm heading over after school." Puck said rushing off to dump some kid in a dumpster._

_ "Britt really what are you thinking?" Santana hisses pushing her under the bleachers. She wasn't ready for their relationship to be public knowledge._

_ "Well I was thinking how much fun you and I both had last time we were at a strip club." Brittany innocently says pretending to drop down right there._

_ "Fuck B you can't do those kind of things at school you know what they do to me." Santana hisses pushing Brittany farther back before kissing her hard._

_ "You know Santana it's not healthy to keep these things bottled up sooner or later they explode like a volcano." Brittany tells her after having to come up for air._

_ "Fuck, shut up and kiss me." Santana demands pushing her down on the ground and straddling her. _

_ They were interrupted by the first warning bell._

_ "As much fun as I would have just laying here with you babe I do have to get to class and pretend not to know anything." Brittany says pushing Santana off of her. "And S you'd get a heck of a show if you decide to come or I could just give it to Puck, it's your call." she whispers sauntering off leaving a very upset and sexually frustrated Latina fuming about Puck seeing or touching her girl like that._

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

_ "Puck, Puck stop staring at that girls ass." Santana hissed as they walked in. "Don't act like you've never see a girl practically naked as you've had sex with me." she elbowed, but didn't miss the hurt look on Brittany's face. "Don't worry honey you are so the only one I've ever truly wanted." she whispered pecking her on the lips when Puck wasn't looking._

_ "Guys over here." Puck shouted motioning for them to come sit up him front and center._

_ Santana groaned this was going to be one hell of a long night although some of the girls here weren't half bad. She slapped herself in the head mentally telling herself to stop it she had Brittany who was way hotter than any of these losers._

_ Two hours and sevens drinks later found Puck getting a lap dance from some red head, Santana trying not to stick her tongue down Brittany's throat and Brittany convincing the manager to let her get up on stage. Much to the excitement of both Santana and Puck for very different reasons. Puck who had always dreamed of seeing Brittany work a pole after all everyone knew the girl could dance her butt off and Santana cause anything her girlfriend did was just hot._

_ "That's right work it girl!" Puck shouted at Brittany as she did work the pole right in front of them in full stripper mode._

_ "Hey Fuckerman stop hitting on my girl." Santana growled though Puck didn't notice cause he was too enthralled with watching Brittany._

_ Santana cooled down at bit when Brittany started taking off her clothes only leaving her in her bra and thong. The Latina's eyes almost bugged out when she saw this nearly leaping on the stage to tackle her. It wasn't until some guy put a twenty in Brittany's thong that Santana lost it._

_ "This is all your fucking fault." Santana spat at Puck completely drunk at this point._

_ "What? How is this my fault?" Puck asked._

_ Before Puck could even think he was being tackled to the ground by an enraged Latina punching at his face. Thankfully Brittany jumped off the stage and grabbed the still flailing Latina picking her up and taking her out of the club._

_ "Calm down Santana." Brittany says kissing her._

_ "I'm calm, but..." Santana trailed off crying._

_ "Oh honey, I'm only yours and nothing will change that." Brittany said hugging her girl tightly._

_ "What the fuck Santana? I have a fucking gash the size of my fucking hand on my back now." Puck complained stumbling out now before stopping when he saw the two Cheerios wrapped in each other's arms making out. "Fuck! Are you two together?" he asked._

_ "Fuck Puckerman." Santana growled before Brittany shut her up by kissing her._

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

"Wait, you've...oh my fucking god." Kurt said unable to form a thought it was just too unbelievable.

"You three really are gross." Rachel said staring from Puck to Brittany then back to Puck.

"So that's where that huge ass scar on your back's from. I've never believed it that you fell off your bike." Quinn said laughing.

"Yeah just don't tell San I told you cause she's still really embarrassed about the whole thing and don't ask me to every work a pole cause San would totally kill everyone that saw me." Brittany said smiling. "Shit I have to go tutor someone right now meet back at the apartment in an hour." she said getting up.

Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Kurt all decided just to head back to the apartment.

"Did anyone else notice that rock on Brittany's ring finger that wasn't their when they left?" Kurt asked being the only one that would notice because always did check out everyone's clothing.

"No, it defiantly wasn't there yesterday or this morning." Quinn said looking at Kurt shocked.

"Way to fucking go Lopez." Puck yelled scaring a group of teen girls.

"Wait you three where all against Finn and I getting married and yet you're cool with them getting engaged and married." Rachel said pushing their floor on the elevator.

"Rachel, you and Finn aren't Brittany and Santana in fact if anyone else in the glee club were to get engaged or married it would be wrong right now, but those two are made for each other." Quinn said opening the door.

"Yeah Quinn's right if anyone was made for each other it's those two." Puck agreed.

"Well since our hosts are busy at work we should totally go through their closets." Kurt said eager to see what they actually wore as in school he only ever saw them in their Cheerio uniform, but he knew from the few times they didn't wear them that they had at least semi decant style.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

"Babe I'm back!" Santana shouted opening the door before everything went black.


	14. Darkness

Santana woke up and couldn't move, her head hurt like a mother fucker and she could see anything. What the hell happened she thought straining against what she guessed were ropes tying her up against a wall or something hard of that kind. It scared her all she could think about if Brittany was okay, she'd never be able to live with herself if something happened to her blonde. So long as she was find she could deal with whatever was thrown at her.

"Britt," Santana hoarsely tried to yell.

"Shut up," a rough mono toned voice sternly told her kicking her in the gut.

The only thing that was good about this was she now knew she had to be somewhere that was big enough for two people though it was much bigger as she didn't feel the other person close to her. She wondered what the hell this whole thing was about. The only thing that she could think of was that fucking bitch Cassie or her mother kidnapping her to try and get back to her.

"Fucking bitch I know who you are." Santana strongly said much to her surprise as she was really scared of never seeing her fiancée again.

"How the fuck do you know?" Cassie said turning on a harsh light right into Santana's eyes.

"Ha you just admitted it stupid bitch you're really stupid aren't you." Santana spat.

"What? Fucking slut, I don't get why Brittany would like you, but not for long." Cassie smiled proud of herself.

"You really think that Brittany will come running to you if something happens to me you are really stupid. Brittany will never be with you no matter what you fucking do. She'll never get over me bitch. We are soul mates and nothing you do can break us apart or tear us apart. Even if you kill me will still be meant for each other. She'll leave the city and go home. You'll leave her heart broken and unable to ever do anything. Without me Brittany will be a shell of her old self hardly able to function. And don't think I won't come back and haunt you for hurting my girl. We're a package deal. So bitch either let me go and forget about my girl or kill me and never see Brittany again as she won't want to live either." Santana spat trying to get her hands free.

"You think you scare me. You don't bitch." Cassie smirked leaving taking the light with her leaving Santana in the dark again.

Breathing heavy she closed her eyes letting herself readjust to the lack of light. She didn't get why this crazy chick thought that kidnapping her and possible killing her would win her Brittany. Didn't the girl get it at all that Brittany hated violence with a passion. She knew that she had to find a way out of this mess and get to Brittany before something bad happened to her. The thought of this girl hurting her Brittany in anyway scared the fuck out of her. It was her job to protect her and from wherever the fuck she was she couldn't.

She fell asleep and was woke up by a bright light in her face. This time instead of Cassie she saw the girls crazy ass mother.

"What the fuck do you want?" Santana groaned starving she hadn't eaten in who knows how long and was dying of thirst.

"Drink this," was all the woman said shoving something to her mouth.

Too thirsty to even consider not drinking it she gulped it down. It tasted like rusty metal shit, but it was liquid and she needed more than her taste buds at this point so she'd drink it again if given the chance. For what seemed like hours the woman just sat in front of her and stared. Frankly it unnerved Santana who only liked to be stared at by a certain blonde. Slowly her world began to fade to blackness.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

"She should have been back by now Quinn." Brittany shouted pacing around the apartment.

They had gotten back from a club that Puck had insisted they go to at one o'clock in the morning. She had left a note in the kitchen for Santana telling her what club they had gone to and if she wasn't too tired to join them. When she didn't show Brittany wasn't too worried after all she was probably just tired from working and had just gone to bed. Though when Brittany went in there was no Santana in fact she could find her anywhere. She had called the club thinking maybe she had stayed for some reason, but no the manager had said she had left at eleven. This had started Brittany in a panic and that's where stood now a fully panicked Brittany worried about where Santana was thinking something bad had happened.

"Maybe she's just getting you something." Rachel offered before anyone could stop her.

"Really Rachel at fucking two am she's just out getting me a fucking duck or diamond necklace cause when she got home she thought hmm that's just what Brittany could use." Brittany shouted at Rachel.

"Brittany come and sit down." Kurt said calmly.

"No I will not fucking sit down until we find my fiancée." Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs.

At this point Quinn knew there was nothing they could do for Brittany, but call the cops. When she got like this nothing would calm her down until they found Santana. The last time Quinn had seen Brittany like this was when their history teacher had tried to tell Brittany that she was wrong about when the battle of Lexington had begun. So she decided to break down and call the cops even though she knew there was nothing could be done yet.

"Okay Brittany you need to at least sit down and wait for the cops to arrive." Quinn tried to reason with her.

Brittany sat down on the couch all dejected. As the other four went into the kitchen to talk without Brittany hearing them or jumping down their throat.

"What happened to Santana?" Rachel asked as soon as they got in the kitchen.

"I don't know she didn't say she was planning something with me so I think maybe we should assume the worst." Quinn said knowing Santana would never leave Brittany like this hanging.

"Well maybe she's trying to surprise her after all with that rock on Brittany's finger maybe she realized how hard it would be and left." Kurt offered not really believing it herself.

"Please no matter what Santana would never do that to Brittany. She loves that girl too much to ever hurt her again like she did junior year." Puck said starting to get really worried.

"Whatever we do we'd better do it soon. Brittany's about ten seconds away from losing it." Quinn said looking over at said blonde who was nervously sitting on the couch.

"Call the cops," Kurt and Rachel agreed.

Quinn and Rachel called the cops while Puck and Kurt went in to comfort Brittany. Right after the two girls finished calling the cops the doorbell rang. Quinn gave a quizzical look to Rachel knowing it wasn't the police as they couldn't do anything until she was gone for seventy two hours so she wondered who the heck could be at the door. She opened the door and gasped.

**Sorry about the sort update, but I wanted to update and it's late so I hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Brittany

"Artie!" Quinn gasped at seeing him at the door.

"Hey Quinn can I come in?" Artie asked trying to wheel in.

"Um Artie I don't think it's a good idea. Brittany's having a hard time and you being here will only end up hurting her. We all know how Santana feels about you being around Brittany." Quinn said defending her two friends.

"Listen Quinn I know you'll always side with Santana, but please let me talk to Brittany I have something I want to say to her." Artie pleaded.

"Let him in Quinn." Rachel shouted hoping that maybe he'd be able to deal with Brittany who was being hysterical not that she can really blame her, but still dealing with her was a whole other thing.

"Brittany, Artie is coming to talk to you okay?" Puck said softly surprising both Kurt and Rachel who had never seen him be so kind to anyone.

"I want Tana," Brittany sobbed into Puck's chest clutching onto his shirt.

It broke Kurt, Puck and Rachel's hearts to see Brittany so broken up. It seemed like a crime to see the blonde cry she looked like a puppy who had been stabbed. Not only that, but she seemed so small and child like that it was just wrong for her to be so sad.

"Britt, hey it's Artie can you tell me what's wrong?" Artie asked wheeling up to her.

Quinn followed closely behind not entirely trusting the boy after all he had upset both her friends when he dated Brittany. She didn't know the whole story, but knew enough that him dating Brittany had caused a rifted between the two that hadn't been completely healed until that day in New York. Even though Santana never mentioned it she knew that the girl was still pissed as hell at Artie for breaking Brittany's heart even though it had been the best thing for her as she ended up with Brittany.

"Britt please tell me what's wrong maybe I can help." Artie tried again as Brittany backed away from him.

"Tana's gone something happened to her." Brittany sobbed she was so lost and for the first time in her life she felt dumb as dumb as everyone thought she was in high school.

"Oh Britt I'm sorry she left you." Artie said trying to comfort her.

Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Kurt all tried to warn him not to say it, but it was out of his mouth before they could. What happened next shocked everyone Brittany simply stood up and left. She walked straight out of the apartment.

"Artie what the hell?" Puck yelled as soon as Brittany slammed the door shut. "You of all people know what those two girls feel for each other how could Santana leave her when they just got engaged?" he continued to rant not caring anymore his best girl that was a friend was missing and her lover was distraught.

"God Artie I know you have feeling for Brittany still, but she's with Santana so just get the fuck over it already." Quinn growled getting pissed off.

Rachel and Kurt who both thought Artie was out of line also decided that since they didn't know much about what had been going on between the two girls when Brittany dated Artie decided to go find her instead. They figured Puck and Quinn could handle him after all they were the closest to the two girls out of anyone in the glee club.

"Listen it's not like I'm reaching here am I. When Santana freaks out she runs away. She's done it to Brittany before why wouldn't now be any different." Artie argued.

"You may be right, but that still doesn't give you the right to say so to Brittany she's distraught and if thinking Santana was taken gets her through it then let her. Plus we don't know what actually happened so for all we know it's true what Brittany thinks so just keep your opinions of Santana to yourself." Quinn tried to calmly say and not get angry with the boy after all her did have a valid point wither she liked it or not.

"Fine, but don't you think we should find Brittany before she does something stupid?" Artie asks looking from Puck to Quinn.

"No the girl is smarter than any us she'll do what she wants when she wants." Puck said shrugging as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Plus we already sent Kurt and Rachel to calm her down and bring her back though they might have a hard time dealing with her this is normally Santana's territory or occasionally me when Santana fucks up." Quinn said tilting her head to think.

Right then the door opens and Rachel and Kurt come in leading Brittany who looks like she's been balling her eyes out. No one says anything as Brittany slowly shuffles back into her room.

"She needs some rest." was all Kurt said as he was about to follow her back.

"Please let me." Artie pleaded he had to make things right with Brittany he was still her friend after all.

"Fine, but if you upset her I'll kill you." Puck growled going into full on protective mode since Santana wasn't here to do it.

Rolling back slowly he hesitantly entered the room. He saw Brittany laying face down on her bed.

"Hey Brittany I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Artie said rolling up to the bed.

"It's okay," Brittany muffled into the pillow.

"No it's not I know how you feel towards Santana and I shouldn't try and force you to feel the same." Artie started before Brittany got up and stared at him.

"You're right you shouldn't have, Artie. Santana would never just leave me and if you really want to help me you should convince the cops that she was taken and they need to look for her." Brittany said getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"Wait Britt what are you doing?" Artie asked trying to follow.

"Well I'm obviously getting changed it's been almost a day and I'm still wearing the same damn clothes so unless you want me smelling homeless I suggest you wait here while I change cause we both know that Santana would kill you if you saw me naked and frankly I wouldn't like it either." Brittany told him.

Artie looked around the room while Brittany showered and changed. He saw how much the room was Brittany's and yet still had so much Santana in it. From the dark black curtains to the dark bed sheets were totally Santana yet the yellow dressers with ducks on them and the light pink wall where totally Brittany. It surprised him how they managed to converge their two completely different styles into the same room.

"You know San wanted it to look exactly like my room back in Lima, but I wanted some of her room in here. I loved her room and she loved mine so we came to a happy medium." Brittany said watching him look around her room.

"I totally can see that." Artie said turning around to look at the blonde.

"Well what do you want?" Brittany asked staring at him unblinking.

"I can to see you. You know make sure you're okay then I found out that Santana was gone and I just want to help out however I can. To be a shoulder you can cry on until we find her." Artie said holding back saying finding her dead body as it was a distinct possibility.

"Thanks Artie, you're a really good friend." Brittany said hugging him.

"How about we go out and watch something to take your mind off of everything. I'm sure that everyone else will be happy if you do cause they're very worried about you." Artie said grabbing her hand.

"Okay, but we're so watching the Little Mermaid." Brittany said walking out back into the living room.

No one said anything as Brittany came out and turned on the TV. She motioned for Quinn to go get the movie which she already knew was the Little Mermaid that was Brittany's go to movie when she felt horrible. When Quinn put the movie in Brittany settled down in between Puck and where Quinn was going to sit after she got popcorn. The rest of them even Artie didn't know what Brittany liked when she was in a mood, but Quinn did so she was responsible for taking care of her.

"I sure hope Santana comes back sometime soon." Rachel said coming into the kitchen with Quinn.

"Yeah after dinner I'm at a loss I've never dealt with Brittany like this at night." Quinn admitted.

"We'll figure it out together don't worry." Rachel said hugging her.

"Thanks Berry I needed that I've never seen Brittany this bad before." Quinn said pulling the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Come on I don't trust Puck and Artie alone with Brittany." Rachel said pulling Quinn with her out.

"God she does have Kurt with her." Quinn whispers as they walked over to the couch.

"Quinn sit here," Brittany said pulling her next to her where she was curled up into Puck really only trusting Puck and Quinn. "We have to do get a lawyer to push the police to find San otherwise they won't start searching until it's too late." she whispered into Quinn's ear trying not to cry.

"Whatever you want." Quinn whispered back.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

"Hello is anyone here!" Santana hoarsely shouted trying to lick her lips, but her mouth was dry.

Santana didn't know how long it had been since she woke up here, but she guessed it had been at least a day. She was hungry, but not as thirst as she had gotten something to drink from the bitches mother something like four hours ago though it wasn't much. Straining against her restraints for the entire time had caused her wrists to have huge rubbed cuts. They hurt so much that if she had any tears left she would be crying.

"Mom really why do we have to give her some water?" Cassie asked outside whatever the Latina was being held in.

"Yes we can't kill her yet." her mom said sternly opening the door thing.

Santana closed her eyes as light shined in blinding her. When they closed the door she opened them slightly waiting for the harsh light to hit her. It didn't for several moments as both women argued over who was going to give her the water.

"What if she bites me?" Cassie asked.

"Just do it." her mother harshly said.

"Fine, but you get to feed her later." Cassie yelled at her.

Santana waited and the light finally hit her and Cassie shoved a cup to her lips.

"Drink," Cassie spat tipping the cup up.

"What are you going to do with me?" Santana asked after she finished drinking.

"It's not your concern." Cassie spat.

"If it's not my concern than who's is it?" Santana growled getting pissed.

"You really want to know. Well we're going to show you that your "girlfriend" is happy without you so you'll either leave or we'll kill you." Cassie told her smirking.

This pissed the fuck out of Santana who grimaced as she flung her body at Cassie throwing her back into her mother. It knocked the wind out of both women long enough for Santana to see that her restraints were close to coming off a few good tugs and they would come off. So she started tugging at them. Her two captors where still trying to catch their breath when she finally broke her left hand free.

"Mom let's just get out of here." Cassie plead.

"No we can't not unless he says." her mother said.

"Well I can't wait to meet this mystery man." Santana said who had freed her hands and thus herself. She couldn't help, but think they were fucking stupid to only tie her hands up and not her feet or anything else. Not only that, but they had used rope which she could possibility chew through it.

"What the fuck how did?" Cassie started to ask before Santana used the lamp to knock them over the head knocking them both out.

"Now let's see where this food is." Santana said to herself.

**So I hope you all don't mind all this drama. Don't worry people I'm not going to kill Santana. I have a plan for the next few chapters and you'll all really enjoy them.**


	16. Santana and Brittany

**So I was going to update last night, but I was having internet problems and can't fix the damn hotel's internet access.**

"I'll let you all get some sleep now." Artie said hugging Brittany wheeling towards the door.

"Come by tomorrow please Artie." Brittany said getting up to help him to the door.

"Okay although it's already tomorrow." Artie said smiling. "I'll come by around noon."

Artie left and Brittany slammed the door counting to twenty before opening the door again.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked getting up from sleeping as everyone else was asleep still.

"I'm going to follow Artie I don't trust him. He just so happened to show up only hours after someone took Santana." Brittany said heading out the door. "Call the cops Kurt and I'll call you when I find out where he's going." she said.

"Brittany!" Kurt shouted, but Brittany was gone already. He turned around and went to wake the other three. "Rachel, Quinn, Puck wake up!" he shouted.

"What the fuck Kurt!" Puck growled getting up glaring at Kurt.

"Brittany left to follow Artie cause she thought that he might have something to do with Santana's disappearance." Kurt said shaking Rachel to wake her up as Puck kicks Quinn to wake her.

"You can't be fucking serious why would she go alone?" Puck said as Kurt explained to Rachel and Quinn what Brittany had told him and done.

"Oh my fucking god how could she go do that." Quinn said shaking her head.

"Did someone hit her over the head or something cause that's stupid." Rachel said getting up and stretching her limbs.

"As much as I don't like it I do get why Brittany would do it now." Quinn shrugged knowing that Brittany would do anything to get Santana back.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked still not sure why Brittany thought Artie had something to do with Santana's disappearance if she had really disappeared.

"Think about it what would Santana do if something happened to Brittany she would find her. Brittany would do the same for her. The only difference is that Brittany will go about it in a more logical way than Santana who would have attack Artie on the spot if she thought he had anything to do with it. Unlike Brittany who waited until Artie left so she could follow him and possibly find Santana." Quinn told them like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So you think that she's going about this logically?" Rachel asked as they all watched Puck pace around the room.

"Yes we just have to trust that Brittany knows what she's doing." Quinn said half smiling.

Puck paced back and forth not knowing what to do with himself. Both his girls who were like his sisters were in danger and there was nothing that he could do. All he wanted to was beat the fuck out of whoever took and most likely hurt Santana as it also hurt the sweetest girl in the world Brittany. Anyone that would do that to the best couple ever deserved to get the fuck beat out of them in his opinion and he would do it as soon as Santana was back safe and sound.

"Should we call their parents?" Rachel asked looking at Puck and Quinn for an answer.

"No not till their safe and sound back here." Quinn said knowing that neither girl would want their parents here at least until they were both back cause the only thing that their mothers would do would be freak out and Santana's dad would probably get arrested for yelling at the cops. As for Brittany's dad she wasn't sure anymore what he would do. "You know what maybe we should call them so they can be here when they both get back." she said changing her mind.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

As soon as Artie had left the apartment complex he wheeled himself down the street two blocks before pulling out his phone and calling someone. Brittany stayed a block back watching every move that the wheel chair boy made. She knew he had to have something to do with this. Her only hope was that nothing too bad had happened to her fiancée. The phone call he made must not have gone very well as he chucked his phone against a wall wheeling farther down the street.

When he caught a bus she entered in the back and hid behind some very sketchy guy that she normally would be caught anywhere near, but because she needed to find Santana she was willing to risk it since he hid her from Artie. There must have been riding for thirty minutes to a harbor somewhere where he finally got off. Brittany got off in the back jumping from shadow to shadow still following him.

"Where the fuck are you guys?" Artie shouted at no one obviously pissed that whoever he was meeting wasn't there. "Fucking bitches can't do anything fucking right." he growled wheeling to a boat.

Brittany waited until he was focused on starting the boat to jump in. She had no idea where the fuck he was going, but figured that he had to have something to do with Santana's disappearance. It wasn't uncommon knowledge that Artie hated Santana for supposedly stealing Brittany away from him. She had never thought he would do something like this, but apparently she was wrong.

"I'm going to fucking kill them can't fucking do anything fucking right." Artie grumbled. "Can't get her to want to fuck her. Can't get the fucking bitch arrested. Fucking useless fuckers." he shouted at no one.

Brittany thought that perhaps he had lost his mind.

They pulled up to a container ship that looked like it was staying for quite some time. Brittany gasped thinking of how scared Santana must be. She was going to kill Artie for doing this to her girl when she finally found Santana.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Santana had been sitting eating and drinking some pretty good Chinese food when she heard a boat approaching. She grabbed a metal poll she found and made her way to the edge of the deck looking down to see who the fuck was coming. She had figured out that she had been gone for around two days according to bitch number one which was Cassie's mom who's name she still didn't know or care to find out. Bitch number two who was Cassie had told her that some guy and paid her to hit on Brittany to try and break them up. To say she was pissed about this was an understatement. She had broken Cassie's nose again after hearing this. No one fucked with her relationship with Brittany and lived to tell about it.

In fact she had decided that when she got herself the fuck off this boat she was going to call hers and Brittany's parents and tell them to get their asses out here as she was going to marry Brittany. The only thing that had stopped her from getting off of this hell hole was that she didn't know how to start it and there was no other boat. She was at least thankful that she had found food and water otherwise she would have had to swim to shore and she hated the water.

She was about to do something like jump into the boat which would have been a crazy ass idea when she heard a clank and "You bitch." She ran down to a deck three levels down and gasped at what she saw Brittany with a baseball bat with blood on it and Artie cowering in the corner of the boat.

"Britt," Santana gasped dropping the metal poll and running for her fiancée.

"San," Brittany said very shocked catching the Latina as she leaped into her arms both kissing each other like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"How did you..." Santana trailed off as Brittany motioned to Artie.

"I followed him after he stopped by the apartment. Apparently he still thinks he's dealing with dumb Brittany cause otherwise he would have stayed away and waited until it hit the news." Brittany said not letting go of Santana as she tied him up. "Hold on San I have to call Kurt and the cops." she said reluctantly letting go of her hand only to find her clinging onto the blondes shirt like it was her life line.

"Sweetie come on we have two more idiots to get that I took out." Santana said leading Brittany to where she had Cassie and her mother chained up. She was not about to make the same mistake as them.

Once they had all three in the boat Brittany started the engine and steered them back into the harbor. Santana the whole time had her arms wrapped around the blonde never wanting to let go. As much as she hated to admit it this experience had shaken her to her core and she knew it was take a couple weeks for her to feel normal again. She was just thankful that she had Brittany that the crazies hadn't done anything to her.

"San we have to wait for the cops." Brittany tells her wrapping her arms around the Latina who wants nothing more than to get the fuck back to her apartment and make to her fiancée who she has yet to properly fuck after proposing.

"Babe I just want to go home." Santana sighed wrapping her arms around Brittany.

"I know but we have to wait it's the law the cops will have questions and if you want them punished for what they did you'll need to answer them." Brittany reasoned with her. This seemed to do the trick as Santana relaxed and seemed content to just hold her for a while.

"Fine, but we are so cuddling until those fuckers get here." Santana grumbled clinging onto her.

"I wouldn't have any other way." Brittany whispered in her ear kissing her on the head, happy that she was okay and back with her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

By the time they were finally allowed to leave it was six o'clock in the morning. Santana was so exhausted from the whole ordeal that Brittany lifted her up and carried her back as she didn't want to ride in a cop car. The only thing they wanted to do was shower (together), sleep (together), eat (together) and make love obviously together. In fact the theme of the next few days for Santana and Brittany in both of their minds was together. Neither planned to leave the other's side. Not wanted to lose each other again.

"God San I'm so glad that you're okay now. I'll never let anything like that every happen again." Brittany whispered climbing the stairs to their apartment.

"Marry me?" Santana asks.

"Honey you already asked me and I said yes." Brittany says looking at her confused.

"No marry me now like right now. Let's go get Q, Pretty Pony, Berry and Puck and get married today." Santana says wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck. "I don't want to wait another minute to be able to call you my wife." she admits snuggling into Brittany's chest.

"Now as in now as soon as we go collect everyone now?" Brittany questions thinking maybe she got hit over the head or something.

"You know for someone so smart you really can be dumb sometimes. Of course now. I want to marry you and this whole experience has made me realize how much I want you." Santana says as Brittany stops in front of their door.

"Yes," Brittany whispers in her ear.

"Yes?"

"A thousand times yes,"

Brittany opens the door to find all four of their parents sitting on their couch with Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Rachel. She freezes there with Santana in her arms neither girl knowing what to do. They just stare at the eight people sitting in their living room only expecting to find four of them.

"Oh honey we were so worried when Quinn called." Maria gushes running and hugging Santana and Brittany as she could lift her daughter.

"Mom, mom I need air." Santana gasped before Maria let go clinging onto Fabio who was just happy to see his daughter well and in the arms of her lover.

The next twenty minutes everyone hugged Santana saying how happy they were that she was home safe and sound. Until Kurt finally asked the question that everyone including Brittany wanted to know.

"What happened?"

Brittany looked at Santana waiting for her to answer it's not like she knew what happened.

"Well I had just opened the door and yelled for Brittany then I must have been hit over the head cause I blacked out. When I came to I was tied up in blackness against a wall. I thought that if something happened to me than something might have happened to Brittany and I sort of freaked out and thought that if anyone had done something to me it had to be that girl Cassie. It turned out that Cassie and her mother had me locked up in some small ass crate thing. They didn't feed me at all and gave me little to drink for the first day not only that, but every time those fuckers came in, they shinned a bright fucking light in my face.

"It wasn't until I'd say about three or four hours before Brittany came with Artie that I got out of my ropes which was hello stupid and hit those mother fuckers over the head with a lamp. I managed to tie them both up in where I had been held and left them in there. I then investigated around and found out that I was on a fucking boat without any way of getting off which of course pissed me off. When I found the food and water I started eating it until I heard a boat coming." Santana trailed off at this point she had become overwhelmed and hid her face into Brittany's shoulder lightly crying as Brittany holds her.

"I followed Artie after he stopped by here to "comfort me." I had a bad feeling that he wasn't being honest with me and had something to do with Santana's disappearance. When he got into the boat I followed and took him out after we arrived where Santana was being held. Santana came running on to the boat and we took our three prisoners back into the docks waiting for the cops before coming home." Brittany finished for Santana who was still clinging onto Brittany.

No one said anything they all just stared at Santana.

"Okay this is fucking weird." Santana said nuzzling her head into Brittany's shoulder. "Please stop staring at me it's fucking unnerving. Yes I went through some tough shit and I'll probably have to go to a therapist, but staring isn't going to help. And I've decided that we're going to get married." she told an astonished group in front of her.

"What!" shouted all four parents.

"Mom, dad, Mrs. And Mr. L the night Santana disappeared she asked me to marry her and I said yes. Now since all this happened we want to get married as soon as possible and San decided it needs to be today so if you're all willing let's go get married. As soon as we get San cleaned up and in nice dresses." Brittany said lifting Santana up and carrying her to their room.

"Well this is not what I expected, but hey whatever makes them happy." Maria said smiling at Suzan who looked exceptionally happy at this news.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married. Heck I'm not surprised though that they are after all it's not like we didn't know this was coming just maybe not as soon as it has." Suzan said looking over at the four kids sitting on the floor.

"We didn't know they didn't tell you." Puck defended himself.

"And they didn't officially tell us." Rachel added.

"I just think it's cool that I'll actually be able to see Santana get married to Brittany she's going to ball like a baby." Kurt said smiling.

"I may have suspected, but I didn't know and then Santana disappeared and that took all my energy." Quinn said looking at the four grownups.

"Fabio, Chris what are you thinking?" Suzan asked while Maria sent the other four to go down and get a limo waiting for it.

"I'm shocked by this, but in all reality it's really not. They've been attached at the hip and it was only a matter of time anyway and I can't imagine anyone being better for my little girl." Fabio said smiling kissing his wife.

"I'm just glad that they're both okay and as for this I'm not okay with it." Chris started before his wife elbowed him in the gut. "What I'm not woman, but I'm willing to suck it up to see my little girl get married. I love her and yes even Santana more than my want for my daughter to get an actually education."

"If you apologize for what you did to Brittany than maybe I'll let you come to the wedding and stay in the apartment." Santana said coming out of their room first.

"Okay, listen I'm sorry Santana for all the stuff I've said about you and all the stuff I've said to Brittany." Chris sincerely said. "Though I still want her to go to an academic college." he added.

"And you think I didn't. Really Mr. P I've always wanted what's best for her and when she said she wanted to go to Juilliard who was I to tell her that she couldn't." Santana said right before Brittany came out looping her arm through Santana's.

"Let's get this show on the road honey. I want to get my married on." Brittany said all gangster copying Santana.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

"Brittany I need to say something to you." Chris said pulling his daughter aside before she entered the court house.

"Yes dad," Brittany said a little harshly as she was still upset with him.

"I'm sorry for all the shit I've said to you. I was just upset that you decided not to go to any of the amazing academic schools you got into and I took it out on your relationship. I was wrong and while I still think you've made the wrong decision I'm willing to support you and Santana in whatever you two do." Chris said honestly not wanting to be left out of his little girls life.

"I forgive you daddy." Brittany said hugging her father.

"Come on you two we have to get this show on the road." Suzan said coming out smiling to see her husband and eldest daughter hugging.

Brittany walked in behind her parents and up to Santana who was standing in front of the judge. They smiled at each other both knowing this was the best decision they had ever made. Both mother's cried as they watched their daughters swear everything their hearts, bodies and souls to the other. In fact there wasn't a dry eye in the place including the judge who said he had never seen a love like theirs. The ceremony took less than ten minutes, but the eight witnesses all agreed it was so Brittany and Santana that no one cared that they were ushered out of the court house quickly.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

"Finally alone." Santana whispered brushing a piece of blonde hair out of her wife's face. She'd never get tired of saying that.

"I know who knew all we had to do was get married for them all to get a hotel room." Brittany giggled as her wife used her teeth to unzip the blonde's dress.

"Will you just shut up and get out of that dress. I wants to make love to my lovely, sexy wife now." Santana growled practically ripping off her own dress.

"God San did you only marry me so you could have sex with me undisturbed?" Brittany teased at her wife's eagerness to get her naked.

"No," Santana sheepishly said turning red.

"Santana Lopez you're lying to me. Oh my god that's the reason you wanted to marry me is so that they'd all leave and you can fuck me." Brittany said in disbelief.

"No, it's not the only reason." Santana quickly said. "I love you and don't want to spend another day not married to you." she said hopefully.

"You're a horrible person San, but I love you. Plus that's kind of the reason I agreed too. I mean who wants to have rough, noisy sex when all those people are around to listen in." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear pushing her back on the bed.

"Oh so we're doing rough aye cause that sounds like fun." Santana smirked watching Brittany get up and walk over to the bottom drawer of her dresser. She feels herself getting wet watching her wife pick through the drawer and praising the gods that their parents hadn't looked in it when moving. A smile spread across her face when Brittany walked over to her with their dildo already in place.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight." Brittany whispered laying on top of Santana causing the Latina to gasp as she thrust in hard.

Brittany held it there until Santana started to wiggle indicating that she was ready. The blonde braced herself, her hands on either side of the Latina's head. A smile played across her face as she looked down on her wife. Quickly dipping down she kissed her before pulling almost all the way out only to slam back into her.

"Britt," Santana groaned clawing at her back as she thrust into harder and harder. "Harder," she moans as Brittany sucks on the side of her neck.

They keep an impossibly fast and hard pace for five minutes until Santana finally screams out Brittany's name like a banshee. Brittany continues to pump in and out only not as rough until she comes down.

"I love you so much San." Brittany whispers throwing the dildo across the room and spooning her wife kissing her shoulder.

"Just let me regain my strength and I'll so you how much I love you." Santana breathlessly says amazed by her wife. Normally she's the one to get all rough like that not Brittany. She finds it extremely sex and hot and plans on having her do that again sometime in the near future.

"Honey just rest you've had a trying couple days to say the least and I just wanted to make you feel better. Plus I'll be gone tomorrow as I orientation for a summer school teaching job at a dance studio that employs incoming freshman at Juilliard." Brittany whispers pulling Santana closer to her.

"But I wann..." Santana started before falling fast asleep, feeling completely safe in Brittany's arms.

"That's right just rest honey. No one can hurt us anymore their all in jail and I'll make sure that they stay there." Brittany whispers also falling asleep.

**I know this is a long update, but I didn't want to leave another cliff hanger and make anyone cry :) I know I rushed the whole wedding, but I'm tired and just wanted to finish it so deal with it along with the sex scene that I almost left out. The next part might take a few extra days as I'm writing a new game show piece and two other pieces that I've been working on. And I'm on vacation so not as much writing as normal is getting done. After this we might get another time jump and perhaps a pregnancy, but I'm not sure yet. Please tell me what you would like to have happen I'm open to suggestions.**


	17. Start of College

**Beginning of the 2012-2013 Academic School Year**

"San, get up you have class in an hour." Brittany groaned shoving Santana who was on top of her currently pinning her down.

They had been doing quite well since the whole kidnapping thing and their marriage. A week after they had been married they had finally reappeared from their "honeymoon" that took place in their bed and involved them having enough sex to last most people a life time. They though weren't most people and it hardly lasted them a day. By the time they remerged Rachel and Kurt had returned home to spend time with their families before they had to move out for college.

Puck and Quinn had decided to stay a while longer with both Brittany's and Santana's parents along with Emily who Puck and Quinn had returned to get while they drove all of Quinn's crap out. She had gotten an apartment close to Yale and Puck was staying with her for the time being, working at a bar close by.

Two weeks after Brittany and Santana had gotten married their parents left and they were left alone. Santana had gone to a therapist and it was actually helping her. They had both returned to work well Santana had returned to work, Brittany had started working at a dance studio where she taught kids. Santana was happy and nothing was going to ruin it for her as the three fuckers had each gotten fifteen years without the chance of parole. She didn't know how Brittany had managed it as she knew that kidnapping normally didn't have such a long sentence, but she sure as hell wasn't about to complain.

"Five more minutes." Santana grumbled into the pillow that was her wife.

"Santana Lopez-Pierce get the fuck up! One of us has class in an hour and it certainly isn't me." Brittany growled using all her strength to shove Santana off of her.

"Fuck Britt!" Santana shouted as she landed on the ground next to the bed. "I was getting up." she grumbled.

"Like hell you were, more likely you getting ready to snuggle now farther into me." Brittany snickered watching her naked wife walk towards the bathroom swaying her hips. Debating wither it would be worth getting up and following her into the bathroom or not she decided to and scampered after her.

"Britt you're the one that pointed out I have class in an hour." Santana moaned as her shower turned into a shower for two which she normally wouldn't have minded, but neither her or Brittany possessed the ability to not be turned on when seeing each other naked or keep their hands to themselves. This is how Santana ended up shoved against the shower wall face first, Brittany sucking on her neck.

"But you're so hot and..." Brittany trailed off thrusting her fingers into her.

"FUCK!" Santana gasped not expecting that so soon.

"Well we do have to make this quick." Brittany giggled thrusting as far as she possible could into her wife.

"Fuck Britt, just get the fuck along." Santana moaned as Brittany started thrusting slowly at first.

It didn't take much only ten thrusts before Santana came, only being held up by Brittany.

"You look amazing," Brittany cooed kissing her before starting to wash her hair.

"How can you...you just act so..." Santana trailed off wrapping her arms around Brittany giving up any hope of making it to her first class on time or at all.

"No San, we can't. You have to go to class." Brittany said peeling her arms off of her. "I love you so much and would like nothing better than to make love to you, but you can't not go. Your dad would kill me if you flunked out of college because I wanted to get my freak on." she said kissing her before getting out of the shower and getting into her workout clothes. Which consisted of a pair of short shorts, a sports bra and tennis shoes.

"Well if you didn't look so damn sexy in the morning than I wouldn't be so damn horny and want to jump you thus making you want to jump me." Santana purred into her ear as she put on a black thong and bra.

"Please like you ever complain Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Brittany teased as they headed out to the kitchen fully dressed much to the dislike of Santana.

"Course not why would I complain when that hot piece of ass I call my wife wants to go at it." Santana laughed grabbing an apple, kissing Brittany and heading out the door.

"Love you baby," Brittany shouted down the hall.

"Love you too babe,"

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

Santana rushed to the subway deciding to take it instead of a cab as it was rush hour. When she finally made it to NYU she was only ten minutes for her first class which had to be a record normally she was missed half of the class. Luckily it was just a math class and Brittany was a way better teacher than her teacher so she didn't really care about it. She didn't understand how someone taking pre-law classes would have to take a fucking math class. She was also in Chemistry, but at least that was interesting to her as she was learning how blow things up. After Chemistry she had this intro to law which was capital B boring, but at least it had something to do with law so she put up with it. She also had an English and History of Law class which were both surprisingly interesting.

Even though she didn't really like three of her classes, she loved being at NYU. It way different than anything that she had ever experienced before. The campus itself was huge and interesting, she could spend hours just walking around looking at all the little hide a ways. And the library was amazing which she never thought she'd actually say unless she really wanted to have sex with Brittany.

It wasn't just the school that she like it was the people. There were all sorts of people here unlike Lima where she had been one of twenty Latino people in the whole school. Where being a lesbian was a huge deal and people wanted her to be kicked out of school. Thankfully Brittany had threatened to take everything they had by using big words and that shut them up. Here there was people of all shapes, sizes, skin tone, sexuality. In fact just the other day she saw two girls kissing and no one paid them any attention. This is what she wanted acceptance for who she is.

"Santana I see you managed to only be ten minutes late today. This has to be a record the closest you've ever come to being on time, everyone give her a hand." Ms. Prash, her Cal 110 teacher said clapping her hands. Everyone clapped as Santana took a bow. "So what's your excuse today? You know I like to hear the garbage that you come up with." she continued as the rest of the class snickered. It was like this every day they had class which was three times a week for three hours.

"Well you wouldn't believe me if I -" Santana was cut off by the door opening and another one of the Cal teachers coming in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but she's here in Briggs classroom and I need to know if you want her to come in here and teach a thing or two before I tell her she can leave." Ms. Naples says quickly.

"Yes of course I would love to have someone of her caliber come and talk to these..." Ms. Prash trails off not wanting to finish her thought.

"I know what luck that she goes to a school nearby and can come in when she doesn't have class." Ms. Naples says swooning like a teenager even though she herself can't be a day over thirty.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on her?" Ms. Prash jokes knowing full well half the math teachers in the city and probably the country have a crush on the young genius.

"I can't believe she still goes to school though." Ms. Naples adds.

"Well it's not like she goes to an academic college." Ms. Prash points out.

Now this peaks Santana's interest, she has no idea who they all are talking about, but whoever it is she gets the feeling she might know who they are.

"I'll bring her in." Ms. Naples says exiting the class.

"Okay class we have a very special guest coming in, in a few minutes and I want you all to show her the up most respect. And yes Santana that includes you." Ms. Prash said before Santana could open her mouth and say anything.

Santana jumped up and ran into Brittany's arms startling her and the rest of the class as she came in. Brittany caught her before she tackled them both to the ground.

"Hey honey, you might want to go back to your seat. Your teacher is glaring at us." Brittany quietly said pushing Santana back to her seat. "Hello, you must be Ms. Prash." she said holding out her hand.

"Yes," Ms. Prash said.

The next hour was spent with Brittany showing them how to do derivatives and other such things. When class was over Santana hung around waiting for Brittany who was talking to her teacher.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Santana is actually my wife so it wasn't a problem." Brittany shrugs not really caring.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you were married. After all you just did finish college before she even finished high school. I always thought that you would have dated someone that was closer to your intelligence." Ms. Prash said not noticing that Santana was still there.

"Hell no you did not insult my intelligence-" Santana started before Brittany punches the woman causing Santana to stare at Brittany in shock.

"Don't talk about my wife like that. If you ever say anything like that about her again, you won't be ever to teach again." Brittany growled dragging Santana out of the class room. "You won't be going back to that class again." she told Santana. "I'll teach you and clear it with your principle."

"What would I ever do without you." Santana smiled, as Brittany walked her to her next class.

"I'll see you at home tonight when you get back from work babe." Brittany said kissing her.

"K, have fun dancing." Santana whispered before heading into class.

Brittany walked out the school. She was pissed about what Santana's math teacher had said about Santana and their relationship. They were the same age and just because she had graduated sooner didn't mean anything, she still loved Santana more than anyone else. She was so pissed that she didn't even realize that she had already made it to Juilliard.

"Hey Brittany, what are you up to?" Darren said as she made her way into the dance studio for her first class. "Don't you hate having late classes at four."

"No as this is my only class today, the rest are on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday." Brittany smiles at him walking into the changing room leaving him out in the lobby.

"Is he still hitting on you?" Ashley asked as Brittany dropped her bag next to her.

"Yeah, I'm half tempted to bring my wife in just to beat the hell out of him." Brittany said seriously causing all the girl in the locker room laugh.

"So do any of the guy know that you're married?" Jennifer asked waiting for Brittany and Ashley to finish changing.

"I honestly don't know. I mean I wear my ring everyday and if anyone asked me I'd tell them that I was married, but none of these boys ever ask me." Brittany says shrugging at the other two girls. She was never one to flaunt her relationship around unless Santana was around so she could kiss her.

"Do you enjoy working at that little dance studio? I hear from my mom that you're really go with the little kids." Ashley says as they make their way to the center of the studio where their teacher is waiting.

"Yeah it's amazing. I love working with little kids and dancing so it's the best of both worlds. Though before you ask, no it's not what I intend on doing for the rest of my life. I want to be a dance and maybe ever a choreographer." Brittany whispers as their teacher shows them a difficult combination.

"Okay now Brittany will you please show the rest of the class this combination." the teacher says always picking on Brittany as she was the best in the class.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00**

"Hey babe, I got off early and thought that we could go out tonight." Santana said walking in to find Brittany laying on the couch with her glasses on doing some work.

"As much as I would love to I have some school work to do as do you honey." Brittany says pulling Santana into her lap.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana huffed pretending to know nothing.

"Honey you do know that your teachers send my updates on when your homework is due and when your tests are." Brittany giggles.

"Fuck, really why the fuck do they care." Santana says shocked that her parents or Brittany could get them to do such a thing.

"Cause they love me." Brittany says poking her wife in the stomach. "Oh, that reminds me honey I'm having one of my classes over for a congratulations on beating the other dance school in our dance competition."

"Really B, you know that the only kids I want running around here are ours." Santana whined not wanting to deal with little whinny kids.

"Awe Sanny you're so cute when you're so flustered." Brittany giggled kissing her on the cheek.

"What I'm serious B, the only kids I wants up in here are our own spoiled brats." Santana blushes, voicing her desire to have kids for the first time with Brittany.

"Wait you want to have kids." Brittany asks tilting her head, having always thought that Santana didn't want any kids.

"Well yeah, I mean I never really thought about it until recently, but after everything that's happened I want to have our kids sooner rather than later. I don't want to wait until we're older Britt, I want to have your baby." Santana confessed looking down and playing with her hands.

"S, are you telling me that you want to have a baby right now. You want to have our baby right now as in get pregnant and give birth in nine months right now?" Brittany asked trying to clarify what Santana had been rambling about.

Neither woman said anything they just stared at each other. Each taking in what had just been said. Brittany was shocked that her wife wanted to have a baby right now. She didn't quite know how to take it all in, not that she didn't want kids herself, but right now. They had just started college and their lives together, she wasn't sure if throwing a baby in the mix would be the best idea. She knew that if they did do this that Santana would most likely want to do egg fusion so the baby was both of theirs. Santana didn't know where this need for a baby came from, but it was here now. She wanted to have a baby with Brittany and she was sure that they could handle it.

"I want to have our baby." Santana tells her.

"Honey, don't you think that this isn't the best time for us to have a baby." Brittany said grabbing her hands and kissing them.

"B, I want to have a baby now. It's not like I've ever cared that much about school and I can still go anyway. Come one baby, I've never asked you for anything before please." Santana begs.

"I don't know honey, I love you, but can we handle a baby. Honey we're only eighteen, are we ready for a baby." Brittany says pulling Santana into her.

"Please, I want to have your baby, I want us to have a baby. I know this is out of the blue, but it's something that I've been thinking about since the you know whole kidnapping thing happened and it seems like the right thing to do now." Santana tells her, clinging on.

Brittany looks down at her wife seeing hope in her eyes. How can she refuse this woman anything. Thinking about it she knows that they could handle everything that a baby could throw at them. Her only concern is what their parents will think, but then again she really doesn't care as she has plenty of money that they don't need their parents.

"Fine, we can have a baby." Brittany sighs finally giving in.

"Really, babe. Your sure that you want this. I love you so much." Santana shouts, kissing her passionately, shoving her back on the coach.

"I know now let's go practice some making babies before I think too much about it and change my mind." Brittany smiles dragging her back into their room.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**

"Britt how will we take care of a baby?" Santana asks her head on Brittany's chest, cuddling together.

"Well, don't worry about it honey I got that covered." Brittany whispers running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"How?" Santana asks lifting her head up.

"Last year I invested all the money that I got from my birthday and Christmas in the stock market and I made a butt load of money. That I then put most of it in the bank. I have made half a million dollars this year so far and I already have half a million in the bank so yes we can have a baby and take care it." Brittany smiles kissing her wife on the cheek.

"I love you know that right." Santana curls up into her. She's a little shocked and hurt that Brittany didn't tell her, but at the same time she's glad cause she would have spent it and thy wouldn't be able to have a baby now.

"Yeah, well we'll go to a fertility clinic tomorrow to start this." Brittany whispers before they both fall asleep smiling about the fact that they are going to have a baby.

**So they are going to have a baby. What will be their parents and friends reactions when they finally tell them. Next chapter will include a very hormonal Santana and protective Brittany. **


	18. Baby, We're Having a Baby I Hope

**Special shout out to snixxjuice214 who's reviews of just about all my stories always bring a smile to my face. Thanks I look forward to them every time I update or post a new story.**

"Britt you know that I've wanted to have a baby with you since last year, but I've been too scared to say so." Santana whispers clinging onto Brittany's arm as they walk into the fertility clinic.

"Really babe, why?" Brittany asked.

"Cause we'll make awesome parents after all we've helped with your sister and I know that you'll always be able to take care of me. So if figure that I can give you a baby." Santana says kissing Brittany softly on the lips.

"That we will, but you still have to go to school you know. That was one of the conditions your parents said remember." Brittany reminded her.

Santana nodded cause she had never planned on quitting school anyway. She just wanted to have a baby with Brittany, she knew that they would make amazing parents and she was never one to wait. It wasn't lost on her how others would view them being only eighteen and having a baby, still in college. Well for her she was just starting college and Brittany was technically done, but none the less still eighteen and most people didn't realize how smart she really was. She knew that people would judge them harshly, but she wanted this baby and nothing anyone told her would change her mind. She thought to the conversation her and Brittany had had with their parents just that morning.

_"Britt I don't want to call them." Santana whined trying to pull her wife back into bed._

_"Honey you do realize that they will know wither we tell them now or in three months when you really start showing. The only difference is that they will be pissed at us if don't tell them now. Heck they still maybe pissed off at us." Brittany says picking Santana up and carrying her into the living room._

_"Fine, but we call them all together." Santana agrees shaking her head._

_"Okay five way calling here we come." Brittany smiles her thousand watt smile, happy that Santana agreed so easily._

_The phone rings five times before Suzan picks up the phone. From there they get Chris, Fabio and Maria on the phone as well._

_"Okay, you called me and interrupted my work here so what is so important?" Fabio asked causing everyone to laugh as they all knew that he enjoyed telling his nurses to cover for him while he goes golf or other such things so this phone call was just interrupting his golf game._

_"Shut up dad, we all know you're out golfing anyway." Santana laughs._

_"You're father's right so about this so what do you to want?" Chris said wondering what was going on. It wasn't like his daughter or Santana to just call out of the blue there was always a reason._

_"Um...well you see." Santana stumbled looking over at Brittany for help who just shrugged like you're the one who wants this baby so bad you get to tell them, but I will back you._

_"Honey, whatever it is please just tell us before I freak out and buy plane tickets to fly out today." Maria said starting to really worry that something is horrible wrong._

_"Santana where is Brittany?" Suzan asked wondering why her daughter isn't there with Santana if whatever she has to say is bad._

_"I'm here mom god don't have a heart attack. Santana and I have something that we want to tell you so please wait until we are done speaking. And dad, Mr. L please don't freak out on us we have put a lot of thought into our decision and yes its final." Brittany said pausing waiting for Santana to tell them._

_"Well?" all four parents asked._

_"Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. P, you all know how much I love Britt. Well, we decided that we want to start a family so we're going to a fertility clinic and I'm going to get pregnant._

_The next forty-five minutes consisted of Fabio and Chris shouting about how irresponsible they were being, how they weren't ready to have a baby and they wouldn't allow it. Needless to say they were pissed that they were even considering this especially since they were still getting use to the fact that they were married. After their husbands had finally calmed down Maria and Suzan started in on them asking if they knew everything that was involved with having a baby. All the long sleepless nights, what they would do about school and how in god's name would they pay for said baby._

_"Okay are you all done trying to convince us to not have a baby?" Brittany asked, when she didn't hear a response she took that as yes. "I agree that we are young and have no idea about what we are getting into, but Santana has gotten in her head that she wants a baby and nothing is going to change her mind so we are having a baby. While maybe it would be better if we waited I've decided to support Santana and as for money I have all the money we'll need." She finished hanging up the phone._

_"Brittany?" Santana said wide eyed, mouth open._

_"What? They were upsetting you and that upsets me. If they don't want to support us then fine we can do this on our own. I can get a good paying job-" Brittany was cut off by Santana kissing her._

_"I love you,"_

_Brittany answered the phone when it rang figuring it would be their parents. "Okay Mr. L I can agree to that. Thanks and I will."_

_"What did he want?" Santana asked straddling Brittany playing with her hair._

_"Well, apparently they were impressed with my speech that they'll back us if we stay in school though they still think that we're foolish." Brittany smiles when Santana starts bouncing happy that she's going to get her baby._

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce," the nurse yells.

"Come on Britt," Santana gets up dragging her wife with her.

"San, you know I can walk myself." Brittany chuckles knowing that her wife just wants to get in and get pregnant.

"Yeah, well I love you, but if you don't hurry up I'm going to divorce you." Santana growls causing Brittany to laugh.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

"B, you do realize that in three weeks we could be pregnant?" Santana asks looking lovingly in those sparkling blue eyes.

They were walking to Juilliard as Brittany had a Saturday class. Normally Santana wouldn't have come, she'd still be asleep, but not today. Their appointment had been early and Brittany had been shocked when Santana had actually beaten her up. When she woke up Santana had breakfast made and everything.

"Yes honey I do and I can't wait though we have more important things to think about at the moment like what we'll do if your ex-math teacher decides to press charges against me for punching her." Brittany tells Santana pulling her into her.

"Well, I tell them that she was threatening me and my lovely wife defended me." Santana says smiling wrapping her arm around her wife's waist.

"Really you'd lie for me?" Brittany asks knowing that the Latina didn't have a problem lying to people to protect her.

"Honey, you know that I would literally do anything for you." Santana coos letting her head fall onto the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm serious San, if she does press charges I could end up going to prison for a year." Brittany seriously says.

"No you wouldn't, I would never let that happen to you." Santana seriously says also.

"Okay, okay you win. Nothing's going to happen to me." Brittany finally agreed though she would continue to worry about it even if Santana didn't want to. Someone had to come up with a plan and since this was her problem she would.

"Britt, nothing will happen to you right?" Santana asks after they had been walking in silence for a few minutes. She didn't want Brittany to know, but she was really worried about what would happen to her wife. She didn't want her to go to jail.

"I promise that nothing will happen to me okay. I'll get the best lawyer and beat it, if it comes down to that." Brittany said pulling her to a stop to look her in the eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay,"

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

Three months later:

"Hello sweetie, hello baby." Brittany says rolling over and kissing Santana and her very small almost unnoticeable baby bump.

"Um, baby I need to pee." Santana say getting up.

"Honey, I love you please come back to bed." Brittany calls into the bathroom.

"Unless you want me peeing in the bed you'll let me pee damn it." Santana shouted at her.

That silenced Brittany and Santana sighed as she finally got to pee. When she made her way back into the room she was dressed and to her surprise so was Brittany.

"You're dressed?" Santana said leaning against the door frame.

"Well, you said something about wanting to go for a walk in the park and since neither of us have school or work today I figured that I'd take you, my lovely wife." Brittany smiled kissing her.

"God I love you," Santana sighed following Brittany out into the kitchen.

"What does my wife and baby want for breakfast?" Brittany asked hoping it wasn't something she'd have to go out and get. Though she figured it would be as the food cravings her wife had been having were some of the weirdest ever. At least that's what she thought cause really who the fuck put peanut butter on steak or want cereal and butter, yes fucking butter. That had been the grossest one yet. She literally didn't eat the rest of the day.

"I think I would like some toast, eggs and pickles." Santana said kissing the blonde on the cheek and sitting at the bar.

"Are you seriously going to watch me make your food?" Brittany teased cracking three eggs.

"Yes in case I want something else and make it five eggs your spawn is extra hungry today." Santana said smiling.

"You know one day something is going to think that I have a dick and not that we did egg fusing. And hey how do you know that it's my fault, you're the one that eats like a pig not me." Brittany seriously tries to say, but ends up laughing.

"Because I'm giving birth to our child thus it's your fault." Santana says smiling as Brittany puts her breakfast in front of her.

"Whoa babe, you know you can actually takes bites." Brittany says staring wide eyed as Santana shovels the food in her mouth in three bites.

"But..myphf hungfer." Santana tries to say with her mouth full.

"Chew babe, chew." Brittany calms says as the door bell rings.

"Fuck! Who the fuck is at the fucking door." Santana grumbles.

"Don't move babe, I've got it." Brittany instructs her, kissing her softly on the lips before making her way to the door. She hadn't been letting Santana do much in terms of things around the apartment or really anything in general. Whenever she needed anything Brittany would get it for her no matter what it was or what time it was. Surprisingly she didn't mind this in fact she actually like being waited on hand and foot. "Quinn?"

"What the FUCK! You're fucking pregnant and didn't bother to tell any of us!" Quinn shouted pushing passed Brittany followed closely by Puck, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike and Finn.

Brittany was about to close the door when Blaine stopping her. He was followed by Tina and Sam. They all stood in the living looking from Santana to Brittany and then back to Santana.

"Didn't you think that maybe you should tell at least me that you two are expecting a baby!" Quinn shouted.

"One, it's none of your damn business what we do and two get the fuck out of my house." Santana growls at her friends just wanting for them to leave as she really wants to just spend the day with her wife.

"Listen if you guys are in town for a few days we love to meet up later, but we have a date right now so..." Brittany trailed off looking at Quinn.

"How about we meet in Central Park tomorrow at noon?" Rachel suggests.

"That sounds good now could you please leave before San goes into labor." Brittany seriously says shoving them all out.

"Come on babe, let's go for a walk." Santana says kissing Brittany on the cheek. Happy that Brittany got rid of their friends for now.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

Brittany had her arm wrapped around Santana as they walked through Central Park sipping hot chocolate. Normally Santana would be drinking coffee, but since getting pregnant she had cut coffee out of her diet. It was a gray day, but neither woman minded they were just happy to be together.

"Thanks for getting them all out of the house earlier. I just didn't want to deal with them. I mean it took us a while to convince are parents and you know they still aren't happy with us. I just can't handle them right now." Santana complained.

"Anything for you honey. I just want you and the baby to be okay." Brittany whispered in her ear kissing her. Deciding that Santana no longer needed to walk she sweep her off her feet, carrying her bridal style.

"Britt," Santana gasped clinging onto Brittany.

"Well, I love you and you looked tired." Brittany shrugged squeezing Santana closer to her.

"God B, you're prefect."

"I know,"

Brittany put her down on a bench when Santana told her she wanted a hotdog with ice cream on top and relish. Santana smiled as she watched her wife walk over to the hotdog cart occasionally looking back at her smiling herself. She didn't notice anything, but her sexy wife that she didn't notice the sleaze bag of a guy sit down next to her.

**So this is part one of two parts where they tell everyone and get their reactions. It might take me some time to update as I'm going to try and finish up the three pieces I'm currently working on. It's been a little hard writing the last week so I'm sorry if this part is a little rough it was hard to write. I've been having a hard time focusing more than ten minutes on any one piece. I'll try and update quickly. **


	19. Hormones

"Hey beautiful," the guy whispered right in her ear causing Santana to jump. "Whoa, don't worry I mean no harm."

"You need to leave, my wife will be back any moment." Santana said backing away from him.

"Oh so you're like a lezbo, well I can help you get over that." he offered cupping her face.

"Get away from my wife." Brittany growled stepping in front of Santana pulling her behind her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked standing up.

"I'll beat the shit out of you." Brittany growled getting up in his face.

"Babe, come on." Santana said pulling on her arm.

Brittany reluctantly follows her wife as the man just stares at the two women trying to think of something to shout at them, but they've gone too far and even if he were to they wouldn't hear him.

"Baby, you know I could have handled that." Santana says snuggling into Brittany chewing on the hot dog that Brittany had gotten her.

"Well, you shouldn't have to. Plus San you're pregnant which means I get to take care of you and make sure nothing bad happens to you or our baby." Brittany says kissing her on the forehead and putting a protective hand on her stomach.

"You know pretty soon this little baby is going to be pretty big and I won't be able to hid it under your baggy shirts." Santana informs her wanting to know what her wife thinks about her getting fat.

"I don't think you should hid it at all. I love that you're having our baby." Brittany kisses her on the lips.

"So you won't leave me when I get all fat?" Santana asks half serious half joking.

"Babe, I wouldn't leave you if you suddenly decided to gain three hundred pounds and never wanted to leave the house again, but please don't do that cause I would become a miserable person, plus you're like really hot right now." Brittany coos in her ear.

"Really Britt, I love you too." Santana starts crying her hormones getting the better of her.

"Come here babe," Brittany said wrapping her arms around her crying wife. She sighed knowing that this was going to be a long six mouths. "San, do you want to come with me to my dance class?" she asked.

"Really? Of course I'd love to go." Santana smiled pulling Brittany up and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

Santana smiled as Brittany pulled her closer into her as they walked out of Central Park and the blonde released her for a moment to get them a cab. She didn't want to be late for her class. Besides she knew that her teacher wouldn't be exceptionally happy that she brought Santana with her, but whatever she wanted to bring her wife so she was. Not only that, but there was no rule that said that she couldn't bring her to class. She would know, she had looked it up to make sure knowing that the Latina would defiantly be making appearances at her dance classes to make sure no one was hitting on her.

"San, I need you to be level headed and not lose it during my class, okay honey." Brittany said looking her in the eye.

"I'll try," Santana said clinging onto Brittany's shirt, glaring at the driver who was looking back at them. "But if any of them start hitting on you I make no promises and I have an excuse I'm pregnant." she smiled kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"Don't you trust me?" Brittany asked.

"Of course I do, I just don't trust anyone else with you." Santana said clinging tighter to her wife.

"You know we're not in high school anymore and I'm not pretending to be stupid anymore so you don't have to worry about me doing anything dumb." Brittany said chuckling, knowing that her wife was reverting back to her high school ways.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana says turning away.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

"So just sit here babe and please don't scare anyone." Brittany told Santana for the fourth time since they had arrived at Juilliard.

"I'm not going to do anything just sit here and watch my sexy wife dance." Santana assures her, but she's already sizing up everyone in the class to see who if anyone was a threat to her relationship.

"San, stop thinking about who you have to destroy. No one here or anywhere is a threat to you or our relationship honey." Brittany tells her, giving her a kiss on the lips before she skips over to the center of the studio.

After the teacher talks for the first ten minutes about what they are going to do today and that they have to start preparing for a showcase in a month, they split off into pairs. First up is a jazz routine then they will start hip hop and will finish with club dancing. Through the first two routines Santana is fine cause Brittany isn't dancing that closely with her dance partner and frankly she's just so hot and she can't take her eyes off of her.

"Okay now partner up I wanna see your club dancing." the TA shouted cranking up the music as the dance teacher had to leave early and had left him in charge.

"You only wanna check out the girls to see who you wanna ask out to go clubbing with you tonight." a senior yelled.

"Shut up Heather it's not like you aren't checking out the guys!" the TA shouted back, Santana looked over a Brittany who was giggling and she assumed that this happened a lot.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if someone would invent a library that instead of checking out books we could check out men. Of course they would have to be sanitized first just to be sure that we don't get the herbaly erbalies." Heather informs them, causing Santana's jaw to drop. There was no way that this girl was serious, yet here she was saying just that.

"Okay now that's just disturbing Heather. How about we actually get down to dancing now." Brittany's partner said eyeing Brittany which didn't sit well with Santana, but she ignored it, she had promised Brittany not to lose it.

The TA turned on the music and Brittany started grinding into her partner though she kept her hand off of him knowing that Santana would lose it. Too bad though that her partner didn't share the same thought process or remember Brittany telling him how jealous her wife could get especially since she had gotten pregnant. Santana hadn't like Brittany grinding into her dance partner, but trusted her wife so she held in her jealous and made a mental note to fuck her thoroughly later with lots of teasing. The fact that the blonde didn't touch the boy did make her feel a little better, but when he touched her she completely lost it.

"OH FUCK NO!" Santana boomed.

Brittany tried to stop Santana from leaping on her partner, but failed as Santana knocked him over, slapping his face. She was yanked off though before she could do any damage by Brittany.

"San, cool down." Brittany whispered in her ear lightly biting it.

"I will not cool down." Santana growled pushing Brittany off of her. "He's hitting on you and your were perfectly fine with it."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana pulling her into her. "Come on sweetie, let's go outside." she whispered keeping an arm around her wife while grabbing her bag. "I think it's best that we leave now. See you next Saturday." she called out as she walked her wife out.

Santana stopped at soon as they got out of the class.

"Honey come on let's go over to here to talk." Brittany said pulling Santana over to a bench and sat her down.

"You were grinding on him and didn't seem to mind when he had his hands all over you." Santana growled shoving Brittany off of her, standing up.

"Babe, please just sit down." Brittany begged grabbing Santana's arm.

"Fine," Santana huffed sitting down next to her wife.

"Honey you know that I don't wan-" Brittany was cut off by Santana crying.

"I love you so much and I'm scared of losing you." Santana sobbed into Brittany's chest as she cling onto her.

"San, look at me." Brittany said lifting her chin to look her in the eyes. "You'll never lose me. I love you and only you. After all honey I wouldn't be having a baby with you if I didn't think we would always be together." she said kissing Santana passionately.

"Sorry B, I know that it's just all these hormones are,"

"Out of whack," Brittany finished for her.

"Hey," Santana objected, but Brittany kissed her and she let the comment go cause honestly Brittany's kisses were amazing.

"Let's go home honey, we should get you some rest before we go at it cause you're horny." Brittany giggled pulling Santana up and out of the school with her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

"I don't want to see them." Santana whined putting her head on Brittany's shoulder as they walked to the meeting place in Central Park where several benches are.

"San, this is all you and me, no matter what they say or think it's just you and me in this not them." Brittany reassured her.

Quinn was the first one to arrive.

"I can't believe that you got pregnant and didn't tell anyone." Quinn shouted stomping up to them.

"Cool it Q, we told our parents." Santana said snuggling into Brittany.

"Really Santana you two aren't ready to have a baby. You're both in college and just started. What are you going to do now? Drop out? Santana I can't believe that you would be irresponsible and you Brittany." Quinn said glaring at Brittany. "I can't believe that you actually let her do this. She's ruining her life and yours." she yelled as the rest of them showed up.

"Did you give them your stern talking to?" Puck asked laughing a little.

"Shut up Puck," Brittany said glaring at them for talking like this to her pregnant wife who was quietly sobbing into her shoulder.

"Hey, we're only making a point that you two are too young to have a baby." Mercedes said.

"Maybe, but we're having a baby and we have the money to take care of it." Brittany said glaring at all of them. "And San is not dropping out of school so you all can get off of our backs."

"You're really going through with this aren't you?" Blaine said being the first one who actually thinks they're not totally crazy. Of course this earns him glares from every, but Mike who honestly thought they would have had a kid sooner.

"I'm confused," Finn said not being able to follow what was happening.

"San is getting cold, do you all want to come back to our place?" Brittany said picking up Santana who had fallen asleep.

**So I know that the whole Santana wanting to be pregnant sort of came out of nowhere, but the way I figure that even though Brittany loves her and married her, she still insecure about them and thinks that Brittany will leave her since she's bi. Also the fact that Santana secretly wants kids with the blonde and knows that Brittany wants kids also this is the main reason. That's why they are now preggers. **

**I've decided that I will write three more chapters to this story. Yes I know it's sad, but all good things must come to an end at some point. I need to be able to focus on my other story ideas and other stories that I'm currently writing. **


	20. You're wrong

Brittany carried Santana into their apartment followed by all the glee club that had come. Quinn and Puck sat on the couch while everyone else sat on the floor. Not wanting their conversations to wake her pregnant wife, Brittany put her to bed in the middle of their bed and quietly shut the door.

"You can't seriously be down with this." Sam said tilting his head wondering why someone as smart as Brittany would let Santana talk her into letting her get pregnant.

"Oh my god, you can't seriously still be on this cause you know it's just a little too late to decided that we don't want to have a kid." Brittany said throwing her hands in the air flopping into her recliner.

"Yeah, honestly I always thought that you were the one that could talk Santana into anything and had her so whipped that she'd do anything for you." Tina said softly smiling at Brittany, she shared Mike and Blaine's view on this pregnancy.

"True, but she used logic against me. That and the whole being kidnapped by your ex-boyfriend thing may have played a role in my decision to say yes." Brittany giggled at the looks on their faces. "What I love her and would do anything for her."

Quinn looked at her friend wondering if maybe she was overreacting about the whole baby thing. She looked over at Rachel who nodded and then she thought better. They were right about them being too young to have kids. Kurt held up two fingers, Sam nodded, Puck shrugged and Mercedes winked. They were all of the same mind that they had to talk at least Brittany out of it cause if Brittany decided against this baby then she could talk Santana out of it. Finn was the only one who really didn't have a opinion as he was too scared of getting attacked if he decided one way or the other.

"Brittany!" Quinn said as they surrounded her.

"Fuck! What are you doing?" Santana shouted slowly walking out of her room rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up.

"San!"

"Great now it will never work." Kurt said throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't know we could try to reason with both of them." Mercedes said not really believing that this will work. Everyone knew that once Santana got an idea in her head the only one who could talk her out of it was the blonde standing in front of them.

"What are you baboons talking about?" Santana asked walking to Brittany shoving passed everyone else.

"San, be nice." Brittany whispered pulling her into her and kissing her cheek. "But really what are you talking about?"

"Puck, you'd better fucking start explaining now." Santana growled knowing that she could get the information out of Puck.

"Don't be pissed please, Santana, but we don't think you should be having a baby-"

"Well I fucking hate to tell you...wait no I don't...it's a little too late for that now." Santana cut Puck off placing her hand on her stomach.

"If you'd let me finish I was going to stay that you two are too young to have kids, we all are. While I get that you both want to cement your relationship with a baby, but really can you give this child everything that it will need?" Puck asks for the first time in a while making complete sense catching everyone off guard.

"Your wrong," Santana said starting to cry.

"Shh, it's okay babe." Brittany said pulling Santana into her allowing her to cry into her shoulder. "Listen Puck and the rest of you. We maybe young and yes it may not be the smartest thing ever, but we want to have a baby, a mini us running around. We're not doing this to cement our relationship as our relationship is amazing. After Santana's near death experience we know how precious life is and don't want to wait to start our family. I can take care of both of them and have enough money to get us through college and until we get stable jobs. I think we are more than ready and if you can't support us could you please leave now." she finished staring Quinn and Rachel down thinking that this was their idea.

"I love you," Santana mumbled clinging onto Brittany's shirt as she snuggled farther into her, taking the blonde's hand and putting in over her stomach.

"Are your parents really down with this?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, they are it took some convincing, but they are happy for us now." Brittany said smiling down at her sleeping wife.

"You're really ready for all this aren't you." Blaine said smiling.

"I wouldn't have agreed with San, if I wasn't." Brittany said finally looking up to see everyone still in her living room. "We only have two guest rooms, but your all more than welcome to stay." she offered.

With that Brittany lifted Santana up with her and made her way to their bedroom. She carefully stripped Santana out of her clothes and tucked her into bed. She was about to leave when she heard Santana.

"Britt. Britt please cuddle." she mumbled grabbing out for her.

Brittany turned around and sighed at seeing her wife looking so cute all curled up, giving her puppy eyes to get in bed with her.

"How can I say no to you?" Brittany giggled, "But I really so go see if everyone is staying or not." she said.

"I don't care just get in bed." Santana ordered glaring at her wife.

Brittany laughed, but stripped her clothes off and got in bed next to her wife. The Latina scooted over to the blonde and snuggled up against her laying her head on the blonde's chest falling asleep.

"I love you and our baby no matter what anyone says." Brittany whispered brushing her hair behind her ears.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

"So do you think that Brittany was serious?" Puck asked.

"About what the fact that they want to and think that they are ready to have this kid or that Brittany was about ten seconds away from attacking all of us for upsetting Santana." Mercedes asked giggling.

"How about we get some rest." Tina suggested tugging on Mike's sleeve.

"More like we should leave tomorrow morning. Santana's pregnant and we just have to except that and be happy for them plus I don't know about you all, but I can afford to miss any class time." Mike said perhaps the most he'd ever said to anyone aside from Tina and Brittany.

"Whoa, I've never heard him talk so much." Finn said.

"He's right though so let's get some sleep." Blaine said making his way into the first guest room with Kurt and Rachel along with Quinn who was not going to be sleeping anywhere near Puck.

"I'm still not happy with this." Quinn mumbled as they got ready.

"I don't think any of us are, but like Santana said it's a little late to change their minds." Rachel said making herself a bed on the floor.

"Rachel, you and Quinn take the bed, Kurt and I will take the floor." Blaine offered trading places with Rachel.

"Thank you Blaine such a gentleman." Rachel said smiling.

"To bad you're not straight cause I would totally date you." Quinn joked.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

Three months later:

"San hurry up we have to go if we're going to catch the plane." Brittany shouted carrying Santana's two suitcases and her duffel bag. She would never understand why Santana packed like they'd be gone for a month when really they were only going to be gone for a week and it was back to Lima so it wasn't like they didn't have some clothes still at their houses.

"Sorry that you're daughter keeps making have to pee and want food." Santana yelled walking towards Brittany with a piece of toast with something on it that Brittany figured she didn't want to know what it was.

After the former glee club had left their apartment they had gone to the doctor and found out that they were going to have a baby girl. As soon as they had found this out, Brittany had started changing the guest room next to their room into a nursery with of course Santana's direction. Now they were headed back to Lima for Spring Break cause it's not like Santana could go party and their parents wanted to see them before the baby came.

"Are you ready now?" Brittany calmly asked breathing through her nose to calm herself.

"Yes," Santana said softly kissing her wife on the lips before walking out.

"I love you, but sometimes you drive me crazy." Brittany whispered.

"I heard that," Santana yelled back at her.

"Fuck!" Brittany joked jogging to keep up with her wife who was moving surprisingly fast for someone who was six months pregnant.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"This seat is uncomfortable, baby do something." Santana whined as they sat down in their seats on the plane.

"I don't think I really do anything babe." Brittany said stuffing her bag under the seat.

"Well figure something out." Santana growled causing Brittany to giggle.

"Come here," Brittany said pushing the arm rest between them up and opening her arms motioning for Santana to snuggle into her.

"I love you," Santana sighed snuggling into her wife, smiling when the blonde put a protective hand on the Latina's baby bump.

"Just sleep honey I'll wake you up when we get there." Brittany whispered knowing that her wife was exhausted.

Santana yawned and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder as she drifted into sleep.

"You make such a lovely couple." the flight attendant said as she passed by shutting the overhead compartments.

"Thanks," Brittany said smiling.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany helped Santana get off the plane she was half asleep, but with all the luggage Brittany was carrying she couldn't also carry her wife. So this is how they ended up walking very slowly through the airport Santana leaning into her wife.

"Here Brittany let me take that." Fabio said grabbing the three bags from Brittany so she could help Santana even more.

"It's so good to see you two." Suzan gushed gathering them both up in a huge hug.

"Oh honey you've gotten so big." Maria said touching Santana's baby bump.

"Mom," Santana said trying to push her embarrassing mother away.

"Well Britt are we having a grandson or a granddaughter?" Chris asked hopeful for grandson.

"San," Brittany said looking over at her wife.

"Well...we're having a girl." Santana gushed getting a huge hug from both her mother and Brittany's.

**Two more chapters left. I'm planning on finishing them up this weekend and finally putting this story to rest. For all of you that enjoyed my newest story Santana's Girl I am planning on writing at least one more chapter maybe two. Oh and I'm currently working on finishing up two other stories that I might be able to get up by the end of next week. **


	21. Going Home

After they finally got Santana to the car which was harder because halfway through the airport Santana had gotten a whiff of something and was suddenly starving. Thankfully they got her something to eat quickly and were now on their way back to the Lopez's.

"God I've missed this room." Santana said looking in her empty old room.

"Yeah babe a lot of firsts happened here." Brittany said wrapping her arms around her wife.

Santana nodded smiling remembering all the things that has happened in this room. The heart ache, make ups and break ups they've had, the fights and her favorite thing the sex. She turned around and kissed Brittany.

"Gross!" Emily squeaked frowning. "Mom says it's dinner time." she says smiling at Santana.

"Really, Emily you do realize that Santana's my wife right who's pregnant with my baby." Brittany giggles at her sister's eagerness to be near Santana.

"I know that and that's why I want to hang out with my sister in law." Emily said hugging Santana.

"You know I would love to hang out with you, but I haven't been feeling very well and unless you want to hang with Brittany as well." Santana says smiling up at Brittany knowing that the blonde would like to hang out with her younger sister despite what she said.

"Whatever just come down and eat, I'm sure you're extremely hungry Santana." Emily joked running away from them.

Brittany took Santana's hand as they walked down towards the dining room.

"You do know I don't think you're fat or eat too much right." Brittany whispers.

"But I am," whimpers Santana putting a hand on her protruding belly.

"No you're not babe, you're pregnant with our baby and are eating for two." Brittany tried to reassure her, kissing her on the cheek and putting a hand on her stomach. They walked into the dining room to see everyone already sitting.

"So what are your plans for this week." Chris asked as the two woman sat down hands linked.

"I don't know whatever San wants to do I guess. Maybe hang out with some of our friends that are also back." Brittany shrugged leaning down and kissing her wife's stomach.

"Santana if you ever hurt Brittany I will disown you." Maria said and Fabio nodded while Suzan chuckled herself.

"Mom! You do know that I'm your daughter right." Santana huffed glaring at her mother.

"Yes, but I like Brittany better." Maria shrugged.

"What's your excuse dad?" Santana asked rolling her eyes.

"Same as your mother's. Brittany is much better behaved than you and doesn't give me a headache." Fabio said smiling at his daughter in law.

"I don't get it Santana has always been a very well behaved young lady at our house." Suzan said smiling at Santana.

"Thank you Suzan I if you don't mind I think I'd like to stay at your house." Santana joked and Emily nodded furiously.

"I don't think so young lady, you will be staying with us tonight and Brittany will stay at her house." Maria said as if everything was already decided.

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Lopez, there is no way that we could not sleep together." Brittany pouted.

"Yeah mom, I needs Britt. What if I get really horny and need Britt to help? You really want me leaving the house as three in the morning to walk over to Brittany's?" Santana argued, there was no way in hell she spending even one night away from her wife, after all they were married.

"Oh god it's like their back in high school." Suzan laughed as she and Maria fell over from laughing at their daughters.

"God mom that's not funny." Santana grumbled clinging onto Brittany's arm.

"Yes it is," Fabio laughed. "The looks on your faces is priceless."

"Ugh, we are so going to bed now." Brittany said dragging her wife up to the guest room.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

"You promised," Emily whined pulling on Santana and Brittany's arm.

"I know, but I really feel horrible I don't know if I can go to the park with you two." Santana groaned holding her back which was really sore today.

"Come on San, it won't be as fun without you." Emily whined pouting.

"Yeah San, come on." Brittany pleaded smiling.

"Ugh fine, but you are so carrying me if I get tired." Santana smirked at Brittany.

Emily smiled swinging in between the two women. Brittany looked over at Santana at the same as Santana looked at Brittany. They both thought the same thing that this would be them in a few years taking their daughter to the park, her swinging in between them.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

"The Puckmaster is at your service ladies." Puck said as he stopped in front of Brittany's house where Santana and Brittany were waiting for him.

"Thanks Puck for doing this," Santana said smiling.

"It's not like I'm going to miss the day that you two return to McKinley to do who knows what." Puck said smirking thinking of all the interesting things that they might end up doing.

"God Puck get your mind out of the gutter. We're going back to say hi to Sue and to Mr. Shue that's it." Brittany said shaking her head.

"That might not be it," Santana seductively whispers in her wife's ear.

"So when do you fly back?" Puck asked.

None of the New Directions had seen the two girls since they had all gotten back. Rachel had hosted a party slash get together, but neither girl had show up. Personally Puck thought it had something to do with the fact that none of them supported the two women's decision to have a baby.

"Two days, then it's back to the same old same." Brittany said sighing and pulling Santana closer to her.

"I guess that's good." Puck said a little uncomfortable as he glanced over to see them in their own world much like they were most of high school.

"Listen Puck, I just wanna say thanks." Santana says sincerely.

"Anytime, but only for you three." Puck smiles as they get out and he leaves.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand intertwining their fingers together. "You ready?" she asks motioning towards the school that had been their prison for four years.

"Yeah," Santana says taking a deep breath.

They walked into the school that had been their personal hell in the fact that they couldn't be themselves here. They had hid who they really were the entire time. Santana didn't really want to come back to this place, but they had promised Sue to come and see her and Mr. Shue had been the one that had shown her that it was okay to love Brittany. If it wasn't for Mr. Shue she would have convinced Brittany that she was too sore and it might hurt the baby if they went.

"Don't worry babe, you'll always have me." Brittany whispered as they walked down the main hall to where their lockers had been.

"How do you always know what to say to me to make me feel better?" Santana said leaning into Brittany as she directed them to Sue's office.

"Cause I know you." Brittany whispered smiling as she softly kissed the Latina's nose.

"I'm glad I married you." Santana whispered walking into Sue's office.

"Sandbags and Blondie, still together and wow Sandbags please tell me that you two figured out how to defy the laws of nature and Blondie got you pregnant." Sue shouts when she sees that Santana is pregnant. She is already seeing their child as her head Cheerio that has Brittany's dance ability and Santana's fiery attitude.

"Hey, Sue." was all Santana said she was still a little scared of Sue.

"Yep that's right, I wifed her up and then knocked her up." Brittany laughed slapping Sue on the back.

"That's good, I always said you two were meant to be." Sue nodded, she totally approved of her two favorite Cheerios doing whatever they wanted after all they had won her three National Championships and two International Championships.

"Thanks Sue that means a lot to us." Santana says smiling.

"Well ladies as much as I would like to talk to you about your lives, I have to go yell at my pathetic group of Cheerios. Are you sure that you two don't want to come back and go-" before Sue could finish Brittany shouted.

"NO!"

"Whoa cool it Blondie I know that you've wanted to get out of here for a while, but was just waiting for lover girl over there to graduate." Sue said smiling as she left.

"That was..." Brittany trailed off.

"So Sue?" Santana finished.

"Yeah, how about we go see Mr. Shue then walk back home and cuddle up and watch some Sweet Valley High?" Brittany asks earning her a passionate kiss from her wife.

"Then let's hurry up and go see Shue cause I wants to cuddle with my wife." Santana says dragging Brittany with her towards the choir room.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

"Shue!" Santana shouts.

It had taken them half an hour to find Mr. Shue who was in the auditorium getting ready for auditions for the school play.

"Ladies, I heard you were in town." Will says smiling at them.

"Yeah and you know since we were here visiting anyway I figured we might as well come and see you." Santana smirks letting out a laugh.

"Nice to see you too Santana." Will says before he notices that she really is pregnant. He had heard from Sam, Artie and Blaine that she was pregnant, but hadn't believed it. "You really are pregnant." he says gawking at her stomach.

"Yeah, you know I knocked her up after I married, couldn't let this one get away." Brittany said smiling pulling Santana into her.

"Well, I can't say I always knew that you'd be together, but after you two got together I knew that you'd stay together for the long haul. I'm really happy for you two." Will said smiling at them.

"Thanks Mr. Shue, you were always my favorite teacher just don't tell Sue that though." Santana whispered looking around.

"I won't, but call me Will. I'm no longer your teacher." Will said.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"Don't leave Britt, San what if I need help with my school work." Emily whined as they all collected outside of security seeing Brittany and Santana off.

"We'll come back over summer break for a week or two and Em you know you can come out and visit anytime." Santana softly said kneeling down and giving her a hug.

"Really?"

"Yep, kiddo you can totally come." Brittany smiles ruffling her hair.

"Come on Emily let the rest of us say goodbye to them too." Suzan says grabbing both girls in a hug, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Call us when you get back." Maria ordered her daughter as she hugged Brittany.

After they finally said all their goodbyes and detached themselves from their mothers who didn't want to let go, Brittany directed Santana through security.

"Britt,"

"Huh,"

"I love you babe," Santana said getting on her tip toes and kissing Brittany's nose.

"I love you too," Brittany lazily smiles wrapping an arm around Santana's waist.

**One more chapter left, the birth of the baby. This chapter is just filler and I don't really like it, but here it is.**


	22. Finally a Baby

It was two days passed Santana's due date and the only thing that she wanted was to get this hell child out of her. It's not that she didn't love her daughter it's just she wanted her body back. Cause she was seriously horny and couldn't do a damn thing about it. She thought it was a sin that someone as pregnant as her could even get horny, but that's what you get when you have a wife as smoking hot as Brittany.

"Honey, babe I'm uncomfortable." Santana whined kicking Brittany in the back trying to wake her up.

"Huh, I'm up, what is it the baby?" Brittany asked jumping up.

"No, I just can't get comfortable." Santana said curling up as much as she could into Brittany.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Brittany softly asked frowning. This was really starting to take a toll of both of them, Brittany was about a day away from taking Santana to the hospital and having her induced.

"I want you to comfort me." Santana pouted.

Brittany smiled pulling Santana farther into her kissing her before nodding off her hand protectively on her wife's baby bump.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

"FUCK!"

"What's wrong is it the baby?" Brittany asked sitting straight up.

"My water just broke and I'm having god damn contractions." Santana shouted at her wife.

"Oh my god, oh my god. I'll get the bag you put pants and a shirt on." Brittany said getting up and running around like a chicken with her head cut off.

"Babe I'm pretty sure I can still walk." Santana said as Brittany picked her up with her bag in one hand and carried her wife to the car.

"I don't care I'm not letting anything happen to you or this baby." Brittany tells her sitting her down in the front seat of their parents car.

"Did you call them?" Santana asks wincing as another contraction comes.

"I will once I get you to the hospital and make sure that you're okay." Brittany says a little worried.

"Honey I'm fine, I'm just in labor. Give me your phone I'll call them." Santana huffs, she grabbed the phone out of Brittany's purse and dialed her mother. "Mom, yeah hi whatever. FUCK! No mom I'm in fucking labor so I can say whatever the fuck I want. Shut the fuck up. We're headed to the hospital now." she shouted into the phone before hanging up not wanting to deal with the endless questions that her mom would ask. She turned to Brittany, "Under no circumstances is my mother allowed in the delivery room. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course honey, no moms." Brittany whispers getting a little scared of her wife. She already knows this is going to be one long night and all she can hope is that this baby comes out fucking quick.

By the time they pulled up to the hospital Santana's contractions were three minutes apart and she yelled at Brittany to carry her in. Brittany being terrified of her wife obeyed not wanting to piss her off anymore than necessary.

"Okay Mrs. Lopez-Pierce you're about seven centimeters." the nurse said.

"What the fuck does that mean." Santana growled squeezing the life out of Brittany's hand.

"Well it means that you're almost ready to push." the nurse said wide eyed and backing out of the room thinking how the hell she got the short end of the stick to have to deal with this bitch.

"You hear that baby it's almost time." Brittany whispers kissing Santana on the head.

"I'm sorry babe for anything I say until this baby comes." Santana says squeezing Brittany's hand.

"I know babe, I know."

Thirty minutes later the doctor finally came in and told her to push.

"Okay Santana I need you to start pushing." the doctor says.

"MOTHER FUCKER THIS FUCKING HURTS!" Santana shouts squeezing the life out of Brittany's hand.

Normally Brittany would say something to try and calm her wife, but she knew better at this point. If she said anything to her wife at this point she knew that she would get her head bitten off. So she kept her mouth shut and just stood there letting Santana squeeze her hand possibly braking some bones.

"FUCKING A! GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF ME!"

"Santana I can see the head I need three maybe four more big pushes from you." the doctor calmly says looking up at Brittany hoping she'll say something as the Latina is getting on his and the nurses nerves.

"YOU FUCKING TRY PUSHING A DAMN WATERMELLON OUT OF YOUR VAGINA AND THEN YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU FUCKING NEED ASSHOLE!" Santana shouted leaning into Brittany to wipe the tears that were starting to form. She was grateful that her wife had stayed quiet this entire time cause she knew that if she said anything she'd lose it and start yelling at her. If there was one thing that Santana hated to do and that was to say anything mean to Brittany.

"Shh, I know babe I'd take your pain if I could, but I can't. You say whatever you want." Brittany whispered in her ear, kissing Santana on her forehead.

Santana smiled for a second before a huge contraction caused her to scream and push extra hard to get this damn devil child out of her. If there had been any doubt that this kid was hers it was all gone now, only her child would cause her this much pain. No way anything that was more Brittany would ever cause her this much pain.

"Can't you fucking do anything!" Brittany shouts at the doctor much to everyone's surprise as she had been quiet this entire time. Even Santana is surprised at her wife's words that she doesn't feel the pain really in the last contraction.

"FUCK! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, MORON, IDIOT!" Santana shouts at the doctor as the biggest contraction yet hits her. When suddenly she hears crying and her pain has finally subsided for the most part.

"Here mom would you like to cut the cord?" a nurse asks Brittany who nods and cuts the cord.

The doctor hands Santana the baby after cleaning her off and Brittany sits on the edge of the bed next to her two favorite girls.

"Britt, she has your eyes." Santana quietly says smiling she really wanted her to have blue eyes.

"Yes and she has your cute nose and hopefully your wavy hair." Brittany whispers kissing her daughter and wife on the forehead. "Sweetie get some rest I'll go tell everyone that we have wonderful beautiful daughter and they can come see her later after you've rested." she says getting up.

"No Britt, please stay. I don't think I could sleep without you here." Santana whines grabbing at her wife's arm.

"Honey I'll be back in five minutes." Brittany tells her walking out the door.

Brittany walked very fast through the hallways towards the waiting room. She knew that both hers and Santana's parents would be there along with Quinn who would have come down for this. Kurt and Rachel also might be there too if Quinn called them, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she had to get there fast, tell them that the baby was prefect and get back.

"Britt baby," Suzan said when she saw her daughter running in towards them. She was worried and thought that maybe something had gone wrong.

"Brittany?" Maria also said worried that something was wrong with her daughter.

"Hey mom, she's perfect. I would stay and chat, but I have to get back and she's too tired to have any visitors right now." Brittany quickly said before taking back off towards her wife.

Brittany ran all the way back to Santana's room slamming the door shut and getting into bed with her wife.

"About damn time," Santana murmurs kissing Brittany softly on the lips. She puts their daughter in between them.

"Well I had to tell your parents and mine." Brittany chuckled as Santana snuggled into her.

"At least they have enough sense to listen to you and not come in cause we still have to decide what to name her." Santana softly says gazing at her sleeping daughter.

Brittany shook her head, "I love you so much, both of you." she chuckles.

"Well Britt, what do we name her?" Santana asks.

"I don't know how about Aly?" Brittany hesitantly says.

"Thanks perfect B, everything is perfect." Santana murmurs falling asleep her head on Brittany's shoulder arm lightly over her daughter and Brittany.

"Yes, everything is finally perfect." Brittany whispers also falling asleep.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

Five years later:

"Mom!" Aly shouts running into the kitchen. "Jake stole my bear and won't give it back."

"Can't you handle this mommy has to deal with this case file." Santana groaned knowing that her daughter was about to give her the Brittany pout as she called it and she would be tempted to give in.

"Mom, mama said you have to make sure that Jake and me don't kill each other." Aly reminded her.

"Ugh, when is your mother coming back again?" Santana asked rubbing her temple. She loved her kids, but it sure sucked to be stuck at home with her kids when she was trying to get her work done.

"Two weeks," Aly pouted, she really missed her mama who would take her to work with her.

Santana watched as Aly ran out of the room to go tackle her brother she assumed to get her bear back. Jake was only three, but was a handful just like Brittany had been when she was little. Brittany had given birth to him after she had graduated from Juilliard in two fucking years cause yes her girl was just that good. She had ended up opening a dance studio and had supported them for two years while Santana with Brittany's help ended up graduating in two years as well and had just finished getting her law degree. She knew the only reason Brittany had taken this tour is they wanted to have some extra money to go on vacation, but she was serious thinking of tell Brittany that she should never do this again as she missed her too much.

"Mommy, Aly hit me." Jake wails running in holding his elbow jumping in Santana's lap.

"Aly!" Santana shouts jumping up, but stops frozen in her tracks when she sees her wife Aly in her arms a huge smile on her face.

"Hey babe," Brittany quietly says putting Aly down and walking towards Santana.

"You're home," Santana says barely over a whisper as she puts Jake down and runs into Brittany's open arms, peppering kisses all over her face.

"Yeah I'm home," Brittany kisses her passionately happy to see her wife.

"I thought that you were going to be on tour for another two weeks." Santana said as they walked into the living room of the same apartment they had been in since they first moved to New York.

"Well I told Lady Gaga that I just had to leave early it had been too hard to be away from you for a month and that I didn't think I could last two more weeks." Brittany whispered as their two kids jumped on Brittany.

"We missed you mama!" they both shouted.

"Well I missed you too. All three of you. I don't think that I'm going to be going on tour again anytime soon plus I don't think I can trust Molly to run the studio without me." Brittany said smiling looking into Santana's eyes.

They had been through a lot since that day in the choir room when everyone finally learned how smart Brittany really was, but they were still together, married and with two kids. Santana couldn't be happier and she knew that Brittany was just as happy. She leaned over and kissed her wife never happier that she was home from a tour.

**So this is the end, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story that I never planned on writing more than the first chapter so thanks to all of you that wanted more.**


End file.
